The Unforgettable Journey
by Maximum Hope Power
Summary: Maximum was living a life where hope and true love was for fairy tales. Her mother died when she was young and she was left with her siblings and a man who 'took her out of the kindness of his heart'. Max has given up on a fair, fun, loving life, but when a strange man in a bow tie shows up and asks her a simple question, her life just may be changed for the better. Or not. EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long for me to post this story. It's just... I haven't finished this yet. I've gotten pretty far along in this story, but I know some things need to be taken out and others added in, but I'm working on it. And I'm gonna ask for more than one beta reader. I already have one, don't get me wrong, they'll probably be great at it. And I'm not trying to make it seem like I don't trust them or anything, I just want more than one opinion you know? And I'll ask for opinions of the readers as well. Like what you want to happen next and so on, but not just yet. Anywho, if you want to help me out and be a beta reader, I would love to have you help. I started this a LONG time ago and I want it properly finished because I like this story.**

**Now just as a heads up, this first little paragraph probably wont make sense. But it will at some point. Promise. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**

**-Line Break-**

She sat there, shaking, crying silently. Oblivious to the world around her, lost in her thoughts. _What was happening? Who is this woman?_ The most important question was will she make it stop? If she had the choice would she do it? Knowing the ending, knowing it would cause so much pain, would she do it, would she put a stop to it all? She drew in a deep breath and cleared her vision of the ratchet things. _Crying, how weak, how pathetic._ She wipe under her eyes and cleared her throat. No, of course she wouldn't. She saw it all, every bit. It was exhilarating, amazing, unforgettable, once in a lifetime deal, she wasn't going to give it up. From what she saw she was going to be happy, even if life took this happy glimpse away for a second time, she was going to enjoy it while she had the chance. She stood up, the puffiness under her eyes gone and cleared, no trace was left from her weak moment. She stood and lifted her chin, she pushed all the visions and feelings down and walked away from the bench she had claimed two hours ago. With her now somewhat clear head she began her journey back home, she was late yet again.

_There is no such thing as a guardian angel. And if there was mine has withered and died long, long ago or it, just like everyone else, took the smart choice and left me. I'm hoping for their sake they left. _

I stand under the tree in the cover of darkness waiting for the curtains to draw and the light to be off so I can make my way up and on the roof. The lights snap off and the curtains shut a minute later. I wait ten more minutes before I jump and swing myself up and on the branch. I move from branch to branch slowly and cautiously. I had done this many times before and I know I'll never stop for as long as I live in this house I will try anything so I won't have to face any of them. As I reach the branch that had latched itself on to the little section of roof outside my window I tap the cold frosted glass and it flung open, revealing the head of security Joseph.

"Welcome home Max."

He held out his hand and I took it as he pulled me in through the window.

"It's not my fault. She shouldn't be up so late to begin with. What was she doing with the light-"

He held up his hand to silence me.

"I know. I saw you under the tree, I made her shut the light off."

"So, the agreement is still solid?"

"Well, you were in the yard... So I guess so."

A smile erupted on his face and I wrap my arms around his neck. Back when I was fourteen I found that the rule that was placed, the one where I had to be back by five o'clock every night, was outrageous. And well one night I tried getting out and Joe caught me as I made my way down the tree so I could escape and go to a friend of mine's birthday party. Joe was like a father to me, he was there to play with me when I was little, and he was there when mum died. Him and the other servants were what I called family, always looking out for me the best they can. I thought Joe was going to turn me in to the boss when I was caught by surprise as he took my hand and pulled me to the car. Handing me a gift for her and a kiss on the forehead, asking me to wish her a happy birthday for him and that he could take over here if they asked about me, which was very unlikely. When I returned at eleven o'clock I climbed the tree and snuck in through the window where he was waiting. That was when an agreement was made. If I need to leave one night, all I had to do was give a sign telling him and as long as I made it back by eleven thirty then he wouldn't turn me in. He hated the rule himself, he told me my mother would have never stood for it. She died when I was thirteen. He told me a lot about her sometimes without meaning too. He loved her and she loved him, but he was a 'commoner' and she was the only heir to the company. Grandma would never have allowed it. So they had to pretend they didn't love each other. I saw little pieces when they were together. Their eyes held passion and I never saw my mum smile at anyone else the way she did for Joe. It was like that smile belonged to him and him alone. Joe always had a sort of fire in his eyes when he looked at her. They had an aura around them, that just raided out passion and completion. I have never witnessed anything like those two before and I don't think I ever will. What they had was something you found in fairy tales and I have long ago given up on happy endings and true love. Because all life does is destroy it. They give you just glimpse of what life could be like and crush it into oblivion. Everyday I look into Joe's eyes I see the aftermath. I see pain in his eyes when she was ever mentioned, I see longing and hurt, I see the emboldens of the fires that once burned so strongly there and all that are left are memories. I rarely got to see her, her being the only heir to the company Grandma made her travel, and to her if I went I would just be a distraction. But when I did see her It was either on birthdays or holidays and they were the best moments in my life. But I really didn't know her. I remember after her funeral I walked into one of the spare rooms that were never used and I saw Joe. He was crying hard, He couldn't stop it. He tried and I remembered how it just made it worse. I watched as the strongest man I had ever known, crumbled right in front of my eyes. I remember him looking up and seeing me. He said it was okay, that he was okay, but when I looked into his eyes I knew they were lies. He was broken, I could see him shattering and falling apart and I felt so miserable. I couldn't help him. I didn't know what to do or how to make it better. I remember hugging him and how he struggled to pull himself together. I never want to see that again, so I never ask him about her. I hated to see people so upset, and I do everything I can to change it or at least make them forget for a while. I try to make them happy and smile and laugh and for him the best way to do that was too rarely mention her. I was okay with it. I remember somethings about her and for now that's good enough for me. I'll ask when the both of us are ready.

"So was I asked about tonight?"

"Surprisingly yes. Ashley had some homework questions, but I fixed that up right away. So everything should be all good. The boss kept himself in his study so he didn't notice your disappearance and Logan was in the pool."

I nod and proceed to the closet and found an old band shirt one of my friends from my small group got me for my birthday and my short black p.j bottoms with white hearts, imprinted with different patterns across them.

"Where did you go today Mak-?"

"Joe can we not use that name? I didn't lie to you. I was with those three the whole time. We went to the movies, then the library, and then we went back to Josie's house where we just hung out. Her mum was there too, she talked to us for a bit."

"Where did you go after that?"

"I was getting there. As I was coming home I decided to take a walk through the park for a bit. You know to have some fresh air."

I glance at him, a quick flash of disappointment crosses his eyes and I know I have to give him more than that.

"Joe I didn't plan on staying there that long, let alone even go. It was just, I wanted, I thought... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone, I knew I would be late. I'm sorry."

He smiles sadly at me.

"Maximum I wouldn't have had a problem with you staying out that long, but what got me is the fact that you didn't call. What if he was waiting? What if I couldn't help with Ashley's homework or Logan was bored again and wanted you to play with him on the xbox? Max, you didn't check first."

"I know, I know, it was stupid of me. I should know better. I promise I won't do it again."

He pulls me into a hug and I let a smile fall on to my face. Then just as quickly as it appeared it left. _Why did I go to the park? What did I do there? Probably the same always and just walked around for a bit._ I force one on to my face as he pulled away but kept me in him arms.

"Thank you Joe. For looking out for me."

"If I didn't where would you be? Now try and get some rest."

He kisses my forehead and leave the room. I change quickly, turn the fan on and get under the covers. I was no where near tired, never am really. I looked at the curtains shut tightly. I found my phone and my way to the playlist I made, pushing in the noise canceling headphones and turning the volume up. I stare at the ceiling and let my mind wonder. I think of the black sky and what it hides deep within it's shadows. I want to stay in those thoughts, but reluctantly I closed my eyes and forced myself to stay still and I wait for my mind to finally get the message and shut off for a while.

**-Line Break-**

**Okay, so this is an awkward chapter. And I also need to tell you, that this is going to be a VERY LONG story. And to help it out a little, I'll post way longer chapters then this and I'll probably put up another chapter really quickly so that way you guys can see how long they'll be. **

**Thanks again for giving your time.**

**-Maxy**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'm sorry I've been gone a while. I was becoming to stress with school and other things that I just completely shut down for a while. I should be good for now, and I'll try to update every Saturday. (Yes, that means I will post again this week.) But since I'm on the way to recovery this is the first thing I'm doing, so just to say I revised this while I was away. But that doesn't mean a thing. There could be some things still wrong with it. Just let me know.**

**Here you go guys.**

**POV MAX**

I woke at four and took a shower. I pull on my long sleeve white shirt, then my short sleeve black R.I.P Mitch Lucker shirt over it. I wore cameo jeans with its many pockets and my black combat boots. I let my shoulder length dirty blonde hair hang down, I've always wanted to dye it, but my mom had made me promise long ago to never do so, unless of course Joe agrees with it. My eyes today seem to be a transparent grey with just the tiniest of specks of green, yellow, and blue. I was small in both ways. Only being 5'1 sucks at times, but what can you do? I move away from the full body length mirror and found my phone once more. I slipped the SkullCandy noise canceling headset under the black shirt and out through the collar and place them around my neck, I slip the phone into my back pocket along with the other noise canceling headphones in case I get sick of the big ones ones and found my black long coat. I sneak my way into the kitchen where Chef Jay is busy making breakfast for the other three family members. We usually call him grandpa though, because that's what he is to some of us.

"The museum I'm guessing?"

"Yes sir, where else would I be?"

Jay smiles at me and wraps his arms around me.

"She'd have been so proud of you. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise. You got that?"

I nod and he let go, turning back to his cooking he reaches over and throws me a package of fudge pop tarts and I kiss his cheek and run out the back door. I run through the garden and past the gates and out on to the long road. I slip the headset on and turn the volume up, still walking I close my eyes and take a deep breath of the cold January morning. Nightcore Human came blasting through and I smile. Sanuksanan made the best, and only nightcore songs I listen too. I opened my eyes and look up at the sky.

_Oh this was going to be a nice birthday._

A few hours later the museum opened. I plan on staying the whole day. They had a painting of the galaxy that my mum and I loved and it was surrounded by its own little galaxy place. After a while of looking at the other exhibits I find myself there. I have the volume turned down so others around me wouldn't be as disturbed. I have a light smile on my lips as I sit down in the galaxy room. Leaning back into a corner as one of the security guards, Adam, passes by with a smile and a nod. I come here every year on this very day. It's was always how mum and I spent the day. So they were use to me being here, in the same corner for the whole day. I didn't bother anyone, or cause scenes and I was friends with most of the staff and the owner so all was well. I tilt my head back to see the ceiling painted to look like you were seeing the stars on a clear night. The smile I have is for once true and I relax as I turn the volume up just a bit more and continue smiling at the ceiling. From time to time I would switch my gaze to another piece of work and think of the conversations I had with my mother here about the species we had created. It was eight a.m. when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look at the man in front of me. I had switched headsets earlier and now I can take one out while the other stayed in.

"Could I sit?"

He nods towards the spot where my legs rest. I quickly move away and gesture for him to sit and mumble an apology. At the same time our back hit the wall and I look through the corner of my eye at him. Observing. He has floppy brown hair and a chin that could stab you, his cheekbones were visible and he had a full set of lips and a decent sized nose. His eyes I can't see, but from what I can say he was attractive. He wore a tweed jacket, with suspenders, and a bow tie on top of his white button up, black pants, with boots. He glances over to me and smiles, I look away as fast as I can. I blush, and look everywhere and anywhere, but at him.

"What's that you're listening too?"

I jump a little and stare down at my phone. Did I just jump? His voice was light and cheery. To me it was painfully obvious it was fake and forced.

"I'm sorry is it too loud?"

"No, no not at all. I have excellent hearing is all. It sounds a little weird. I was just curious."

"Oh, well you know what nightcore is right?"

"Oh ya totally know what nightcore is. Yep. One hundred percent."

"You haven't got a clue huh?"

"Nope, not one."

I giggle and stop quickly.

_I don't blush and I certainly don't giggle._

"Well, um, the way I would put it is you take a good song, a song you like, and you move the pitches up higher and add a little twist to the music. You could make it go faster or slower, higher, lower, you know whatever. You could also use it to make terrible songs better. It's not my favorite type, but it keeps my mind at ease, I can't really focus on my thoughts with it playing. Which at times is a good thing."

"Can I hear?"

"Ya."

I gave him the bud and he places it in. I restart the song, Nightcore- Let Her Go by Sanuksanan and I watch him as he listens. He has his eyes close, but his face didn't show distaste, but not quite pleasure either. Slowly I copy his actions and looked up at the ceiling listening to the music while imaging exploring those stars. When the song finishes his eyes open slowly and he sit up, his hair falling in his face before I can get a good look.

"You're right. It does help silence the mind. I see what you mean. Thanks."

His voice sounds a little wavy.

"If you want, you can keep listening."

He looks back at me with a small smile and I see his eyes. I hold back any sign that would say that I can see it all in them. So much pain, angry, emptiness. He's broken. It's obvious.

"Really? I can?"

"Of course I don't mind, we could even use two sets so we don't have to share if you want?"

"No, no it's fine. Are you not going to look around though?"

"I come here every year, this is the main reason I come here. This place here."

"Oh really? You like astronomy?"

His back finds it's way back against the wall, he was a little closer, but he shifts to where he can look me in the eye. The bud still in his ear and music playing.

"I love it. I've always been fascinated with it. My mum got me wrapped up in it before she died. We use to make up these stories."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What kind of stories? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine, but its just silly nonsense. A waste of time and brain capacity is what the boss says."

"The boss?"

"The man who took me in. I call him the boss. He hates astronomy, which always confused me as to why he was dating my mother when she loved it. We would make up these stories about the planets and galaxies out there. About all these different species and their language, how they would interact with one another, how they look, dressed, their history. The whole thing. We would talk about the universe, you know, the sky we can't see from here. The star dust and all of that. The colors and creatures, the beauty of it all."

"Ah, so you're the more peaceful type huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think its all just safe and beautiful. Nothing to fear-"

"Now I definitely didn't say that. I mean seriously, we're the same species and our so called leader can't go four years without going into war with someone else. This is just one planet. Imagine that with the universe and not to mention other species. To be honest, if there is life out there, I'm surprise the Earth hasn't had war declared on them seventy times already. My mum said she believe that maybe they were just as oblivious to us as we are to them."

"But you don't?"

"No, I didn't believe that. I believe they know we are here, that the human race has gotten war declared on them, but there is someone out there looking out for us, you know until we open our eyes a little, maybe even after that too. I believe we have someone who cares for us, who's put hard work and effort into us and wants us safe."

I looked down into my lap and frowned.

"To be honest I feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"A guy like that, imagine what he's been through. All the suffering and stress. And you know there has to be death wherever he goes. So many species, one little planet. He would be sacrificing a lot for the sake of others, for the sake of us. Risking his own happiness, his life, and you know he's got to have companions. I mean just think about it."

When he didn't answer I looked over at him and he was staring at me. I looked back down and began to play with one of the pockets. He probably thinks you're completely stupid now.

"I'm sorry. I was rambling on. You should have stopped me. I say stupid thing when I get like that."

"It's not stupid. I thought it was brilliant."

I froze in my place and slowly look up and into his dark green eyes._ His simile lights up his whole face, this whole room._

"Really?"

"Definitely. It sound as if you were speaking through experience. Why is that?"

"Well, I am a pretty awesome Earth defender. If I do say so myself."

He laughs at that. It sounds boyish in a way. It's cute. He looks at me his head cocked to the side. Waiting. I take a deep breath and sigh.

"It's what I go by."

"What? Making other people happy before yourself?"

His eyes turn a little dark, and then there was a flash of concern.

"Ya. I.. Well, I don't need to worry about my happiness. I don't count in this world. I realize I was created to make others happy. To help carry half of their burden, if not all and then some. I'm here for the sole purpose of making others smile when they need it."

His eyes turn completely dark

"Don't get me wrong on it. I like making others smile, it makes me happy-"

"Don't say that."

His voice dropped, it sounds dark and full of... oh what was it... Hate? No. Angry? Annoyance? No and no.

"Say what?"

"That you don't count. Everyone counts. Every single person in this very room, building, city, country, world. Every last one of you count. In all my years I have never meet anyone who wasn't important. Who didn't count. Understood?"

Pleading? Yes. His eyes were holding so much emotions. They were so dark, they seem black. I nod, not knowing rather I can use my voice or not. I have so much to say to that. So much to prove to him that what I said was true, but then I would just end up acting like those I have help and those I still am.

_What does he mean in all his years? He only looks around my age. Maybe a bit older, in his twenties._

We sit there for a while afterwards. Until his eyes were back to a lighter green and he seems more relaxed.

"So do you come here often?"

"I only come here once a year. My mum and I came here on this day, to look at this exact place, sit right here, and we would talk about anything and everything. From reality to the creatures that lived with in the dark folds of the sky."

My head came down and I was staring at my lap.

"She-"

I cleared my throat and look up at him, right in the eyes.

"She died on this day. And so I carry on with what we always did. She made me promise that I would. She once told me... It's stupid forget it."

I look away and around the room again, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Hey," He lifted off the wall and came closer. His voice was low again, but this time it was a comforting low, it made me want to trust him. To hang on to every word he said. "Nothing is ever stupid. Go on."

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye and I sighed as my eyes shut.

"She told me to never give up. To think of more of the plants and what they hold. To never give up on the galaxy. She said that that I was destined for something and that my love for the unknown and adventure would get me there. That I was going to be amazing and I was going to live our dream of actually seeing the beauty the darkness has hidden. She said I was going to be happy, and that I was right. She said I was going to be beautiful and smart and I was going to find true love. She told me to embrace my feelings and not hide it like she did. She said if I believed in something or felt somthing with my whole heart then I should go for it no matter what anyone else says..."

I chanced a look at him and he was smiling.

"She sounded like an amazing person."

"She was."

"So have you done it yet?"

"What?"

"You know lived your dreams, embraced your feelings, found your true love?"

I looked at him and laughed.

"What?"

"True love? Really?"

"What do you not believe in it?"

"No, not anymore. That stuff belongs in fairy tales."

"I'll take that as a no then. You haven't lived your dreams. What makes you think true love isn't really? Aren't all girls usually so fawn of stuff like that?"

"Well I'm not like most girls. I got my rude awakening when my mom died."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw the truth. I saw how life truly works and to be honest I found it's always better to never hope for something or expect something so silly and fictional as true love. See when you feel like you're the happiest person in the world and nothing can stop you, life takes it away or it makes you suffer by twisting it around to where it's just going to hurt in the end. It always hurts in the end..."

We sat in silence and I made the mistake of looking at him, he gave me the look of pity. So I leaned back again shutting my eyes and listening to the music. Then it hit me.

"What's your name?"

"The Doctor. And yours?"

"What just the Doctor?"

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"Yours?"

"I get called Max a lot."

"What? Do I not get the pleasure of knowing your real first name?"

"I don't see one coming off you Doctor."

He smiled at me sideways.

"I've also realize that you haven't shed some light on yourself. So tell me. What do you like about the Galaxy room."

We sat there hours upon hours talking about the galaxy to the music still playing in our ears. It had changed to regular music somewhere along the way and we only realized it when Vic started screaming. The Doctor said to leave it so I did. We talked about our favorite books and movies and just all thing in general. I don't know about him, but I was actually enjoying myself. I was smiling and giggling. Lets not forget blushing as well. That doesn't usually happen. Even though I just meet the man, I felt like I could say anything to him. Like we'd been friends since birth. I love it. Maybe that's why I was more accepting to him then I usually am towards people. He just seemed.. right. He seemed to be having a blast too. His eyes weren't so dark and they seemed to be getting lighter.

**_The museum is about to close in five minutes._**

"Five minutes? Oh no!"

I looked down at my watch. I only have five minutes before its five o'clock.

"I'm so dead. I'm sorry, but I really have to go. If I don't get home by five-"

"Let me take you."

He jumped up along side me and held his hand out.

"I don't know-"

"Come on I insist."

He leaned in closer to me and whispered.

"I'm not some masked murder you can trust me."

He pulled away a smiled brightly.

"Come along!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front doors.

"Where is it at? The car?"

"Oh it will be here soon. I asked to be picked up at this time anyways should be here soon. Let's pass the time though. "

He lead me to a blue police box outside the museum.

"Circle it."

"What?"

"Walk around it."

"Doctor you said the car-"

"Yes, yes I know what I said. This is just to pass the time, live a little Max. Now come on. Circle it."

I rolled my eyes, but I had a smile on my face. I circled the blue box and found the Doctor gone when I came back to the front. The door was slightly ajar.

"Doctor? Doctor what are you doing in there? Come on the... the"

I walked in to find a smiling Doctor. He ran past me and shut the door to hurry back to the controls, where he began to pull and push levers and buttons.

"What do you think?"

He stopped in front of me.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"I love it when people say that."

I began up the steps and twirled a little. Finding the controls and circling it all. The Doctor watching me, waiting for another response. He seemed nervous and excited. I smiled again and leaned against the railing.

"Doctor she beautiful. Unbelievable, she amazing."

I felt a slight hum under my hand that was gripping the railing. It was as if she was responding and she was pleased. I looked at the Doctor and his face was a light like a Christmas tree.

"You think so?"

"Think so? You'd have to be blind not to see how fantastic she is."

He ran up to me and lifted me in the air spinning around and shouting with joy. He sat me down and started to mess with the controls again.

"Alright next stop. Your house."

**I know its a bit short, but I'll have more Saturday. I'm really tired. So see you Saturday. Goodnight guys.**

**-Maxy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, I just want to say now that my character, Max, has a sad past. It's an abusive one. So just like my last story this is my trigger warning for abuse. Even though in this chapter it's kind of on the small scale, I'm just giving a heads up.**

**To ThePrettyRecklessRock I tried to post, but by the time I got home it was five minutes away from midnight. I'll make the next one longer for you as an apology.**

**Here you go guys.**

**Max POV**

"Doctor I'm serious. Just go. I can walk up to the front door by myself."

"But it's so ungentleman like!"

"You can be a gentleman some other way, Doctor!"

I kept trying to dig my heels into the ground, but he had his heart set for the door. Then Joe step out and hurried to us.

"Max inside now, you leave, the boss-"

"Is right here."

He step through the door, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Who's this?"

"A friend of mine."

"Uh friends? Please. Don't make me laugh. Now give the man his money back or pay him. Then he needs to get off my property. It's bad enough I have something like you running around, I don't want more of them."

"Yes sir."

He looked back at The Doctor getting a better look, he seemed pleased with what he saw.

"Oh," He leaned forward to look the Doctor up and down then into his eyes. "and just where did you meet that at?" He gestured to me "She disappears throughout the day. And I want to make sure what ever corner she makes her deals on are no where near my sponsors."

The Doctor's grip on my hand tightened then it went lose and I knew he was about to try and smack him. I grabbed his hand tighter and pulled it back just enough for him to feel it, but it also to go unnoticed by the boss. He stopped and he looked at me, but this time I didn't want to meet his eyes. I was staring at the man who wasn't paying attention at all. His gaze found where our hands were locked.

"Did she promise you something?"

"What?"

The Doctor's words were sharp. Like when someones trying to swallow their angry.

"You seem like a well educated man. I'm just a little confused on why you would want to hang about that thing, let alone touch it, unless of course she's giving you something in return. She isn't smart, she pathetic, and useless. I'm pretty sure the only reason she graduated was because the teachers took pity on her. Either that or she bribed her way through. There's nothing at all she can offer you. Seeming as the two of you are coming here... Were you going to steal something?"

His head jerked towards me. I kept my mouth shut.

"Answer me you idiot! Were you going to steal something of mine?"

"There nothing in there that belongs to you."

He looked at me and I could tell right away I just fueled an explosion. I looked at Joe, nodded slightly to The Doctor. Telling him to get him out of here, but he gave me a pointed look saying no. He knew what was coming.

"Oh and if it doesn't belong to me then who? Umm, tell me. Do you think it's you? Do you really think that something as pathetic as you could have something like this? You're nothing, a waste of space and time. You're useless and you have no right to breath the same air as me, let alone anyone. You mean nothing, you're a disgrace, and that idiotic mother of yours at least had the right idea of getting out of this place and away from her biggest mistake. Sad thing is, she couldn't even take you with her. Well I guess daughter like mother right? You're both complete-"

"The only mistake my mother made was associating herself with someone so stupid-"

There it was. The fire has been lighten. I felt it slide from his hand to my jaw. The true fries of Hell.

"How dare you. I'm the only thing that that women ever did right!"

He rose his hand again when Joe stepped in.

"Sir, if you strike again you'll leave a bruise. You have reporters showing tomorrow."

He froze in his place and put his hand down beside him. Joe's fist were clenched together, he was trying not to slam the boss's head into the ground.

"You're right we can't have that can we."

He fixed his suit and turned on the spot.

"Joe, make sure he leaves. And as for you, don't even think of showing your face to me tomorrow."

Joe was already on the Doctor's other side. He had a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place and my hand had his in a deathgrip. His face was twisted with angry and as soon as he was out of shook he was about to yell when I tightened my hand on his just a little more.

"Doctor don't. Don't say a word. Don't make a move toward him. Please, just do as Joe says okay?"

I didn't wait for his reply. I let his hand go and I walked away. I felt the ghost of his hand reach out and I knew Joe took it away. I heard the speck of his voice, when Joe spun him around in the opposite direction.

Away from me.

Joe POV

"If you want to see her again you stay here. Out of sight. Don't make a sound or you'll ruin it all, you understand?"

The man nodded slightly. I looked him over, he was angry and confused. As he should be. I turn away from him and head towards the back door.

"How can you do it?"

I stopped in my place.

"Do what?"

I turned to the younger man, he seemed about Max's age, but something's different. It's like he's seen things someone at that age shouldn't, like hes older than any of us.

"How can you just stand there and watch? She talked about the people that worked here. The way she talked about you, I would have thought, I assumed, I mean I've only just meet her and I wanted to jump in to get her away from him. She talks about you like a father. I just can't see why you stood there and let him. The only reason I didn't was, well because she asked me to trust her before we left. She asked me, that no matter what, I wouldn't do anything, I wouldn't interact. I thought it was just, you know how everyone get embarrassed by their family, I didn't think... And you stood there. You stood there like you didn't care, but I can see it in your eyes. You care for her like she's your daughter. So tell me, how can you just stand there and not move to protect her?"

_He just meet her and he's thinking of protecting her?_ I gave a small smile, _only a day and he cares. Just like me._ Then I looked him in the eye, my smile gone.

"I didn't move because if I did I would have made it worse for her. If I act like it means nothing and stop him after the first blow then he does. If I don't he won't stop. We've had some many maids and chefs and others to go and try to get help, but he always knows. He always gets out of it. Every Time. Every single time. We've lost so many good people because they've tried. I realized the only way to protect her the best I can, is to do as you saw. I jump in or I stop it before it happens. It takes everything in me not to jump in and hurt the man, the only reason I haven't is because, then who will be there to protect her? To make him stop? It's the only way I can help, until I can find a sure way of making it to where that man is behind bars and she gets her mothers company and money, just like shes suppose to."

His eyes never left mine.

"You're right, I love her like a daughter. And this is the only way I can know shes as safe as it gets. The only way I can protect her and help her. It kills me, everytime I have to do it, to see it, to say it, but if it means I can keep her safe then I can do it. I want her to be happy. It's the only way I know how."

We stayed that way for a bit then he nodded in understanding. He looked away and leaned against the tree.

"See where that branch contacts to the roof? When that window right in front of it opens that means you climb this tree here as silently and quickly as you can. Got it?"

"Got it."

I gave him a nod and turned on my heel leaving him as he went around the other side of the trunk.

**Max POV**

I fell to the bed as Joe came in. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Does that mean I can tell him to go?"

"Be nice."

He chuckled and sat in the swirl chair in front of my desk. Placing what I'm guessing was Ashley's homework on to it. I sighed loudly and lifted up.

"Let him in."

"Maximum you just meet him."

"Joe, he deserves an explanation at the very least. Please."

He sighed and dragged himself, chair and all, to the window and flung it open. The Doctor flung himself in and almost on to Joe's lap. He jumped up and made his way toward me. He cupped my chin in his hand and lifted it up and tilted it sideways so he could see. I saw hate flash in his eyes before he turned around. I caught his wrist, while his other hand was on the knob of the door.

"Doctor, don't. Remember what you promised?"

"To hell with it. Do you really think I'm just going to sit here and let him do that?"

"Doctor please. Just let me explain. Please?"

He turned to me and started into my eyes. After what felt like hours he nodded and let the knob go.

"Joe-"

"Ya, ya I know."

He lifted out of the chair, put it back in its place. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Anything else hurt?"

"No I'm all good."

"I'll bring an ice pack when the boss is gone okay?"

I nodded and he gave me a hug. He turned to the Doctor.

"If you have somewhere else you need to be, I suggest you leave now. Otherwise you'll be here for quite sometime."

The Doctor smiled, when he caught my eye and winked.

"Oh I think I'll be just fine. Time is always on my side."

I blushed and tried not to laugh.

Joe looked between the two of us and shook his head. Smiling at me. He left and as soon as the door clicked the Doctor turned to me and sat me down on the bed.

"What else hurts?"

I looked at him for second, confused.

"I already told Joe that everything else is fine-"

"I can see it, in your eyes. That was a lie. Now tell me what else hurts?"

I looked at him surprised. When I tried to speak nothing really came out. The Doctor looked at me confused, he searched my eyes trying to find the answer. He seem to understand quickly what it is he saw.

"Oh. Oh, I see. It's not physical pain. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No it's fine. Really it is. You just sort of surprised me is all."

The Doctor then began to look me over, as I did the same for the second time that day. His hair was now a bit messier than it had been and it suited him. He was tall and his jacket was now off him, you could see that he was hinted into being well defined. When I looked back to his face I saw a lopsided smile. Then I realized it was because he was biting his lower lip. I looked up at his eyes and saw that they were now a light kind green. They were stunning to see and they too suited him. They were also staring back into mine. I saw a hint of the smile in his eyes.

"What? Why does it look like you're trying not to laugh?"

I asked

"No, I'm not laughing, It's just."

"Just what?"

"You're eyes"

"Ah, ya. They're a bit weird."

"No, they're beautiful."

I giggled and as he grew a dark shade of red.

"Well yours aren't half bad Doctor."

I mentally slapped myself. _Really?! That's all I could come up with?! I'm a horrible flirt._ I didn't look at him as I mumbled an apology yet again. I lifted up off the bed and went to the window. Shutting it slightly I looked down to the tree.

"Where is she? The TARDIS right?"

He appeared right next to me. Leaning against the wall beside me looking out the window.

"Correct. And she's beside the window, transparent. Nobody will be able to see her."

He was proud of himself for accomplishing that it seemed. A smug smile on his face, it was cute. I traveled back and flipped the switch connecting to the fan. I went to the bed and threw myself down on to it.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

The Doctor stood at the end of the bed looking around, not knowing where to sit. I patted the spot next to me on the bed and he took it hesitantly.

"Traveling. What's it like knowing that you can change the future with just a single act? It has to be difficult right? Knowing that what you do now, the human race will have to handle the reply."

He sat there for a moment, a look on his face of pure concentration.

"Well, I'd say there's a different effect for every person. I had loads of companions. Some handle it well, and others... well it scares them a bit, then again it scares everyone, but they adjust to it slowly."

"But, you are the main one right? For what you said, there are a lot of people that just accompany you and at the time they may be threatening, but eventually everyone leaves, but you can't leave what you are. So you are the main treat, the constant problem. So what it's like for you, it has to be different from those you just pass by right? You're like my living hero. The protector of earth."

He started at the ceiling for a minute then he turned over to his side and to face me, looking straight into my eyes. They were dark and full of sadness.

"That's a nice thought. Protector of the Earth." Silence "Yes, they all leave, eventually, so I guess you could say I'm the main treat."

His voice was low and full of sorrow. I realized what I said and I know my eyes got wider. _He travels with companions, people for earth. He doesn't travel with his own kind._ The way he looks when he said that, it obvious, something terrible happened. Something awful that caused him to be all alone. And he was blaming himself.

"Doctor I'm sorry. I just realized what I said and-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, but just a question. How do you know what I'm feeling the precious moment I feel it? "

"Like I said before I made it my life goal to make people happy. So I have to read the emotions in their eyes to know exactly what it is they need to hear, to see. Doctor I'm sorry for your loss."

He tired a comforting smile, but it just looked wrong and forced on his face with those sorrow filled eyes. We sat in silence for a moment just watching the other. Then he looked away and back to the ceiling.

"It usually depends. If I have someone with me, it's amazing. They've never seen anything like it and the smile they get, the wonder in their eyes, it makes me feel like it's my first time. Like it's all new to me as well. It special and amazing and I absolutely love it."

There was a real smile on his face and his eyes had a touch of a sparkle there. I liked seeing this side of him. He seemed as if he was remembering all the times he had and it made me smile as well. He was happy, that's all I want. But then his face lost it's shine and it went dark.

"But then there are times when I'm alone, have been alone for a long time before, and it all starts losing it's beauty, and it's wonder. It starts to look dull and I get to this point, where I usually have someone to stop me, but I... well I go dark. And I become like my last regeneration and I don't accept mercy. I'm dangerous like that and I'm always thankful to have someone there to stop me, but when they aren't I become The Oncoming Storm. I tear everything apart and I don't care for the consequences because I'm mad. I regret what I do, but I can't take it back, so I forget it. I push it away and pretend it never happened. I've hurt so many people, destroyed so many planets, and species. It's all my fault and all because I was alone and no one was there to bring me back."

I felt bad and when I saw the look on his face it felt like I had been hit with a bat. I want to make him feel better, to put that smile back on his face, so I did the first thing that comes to mind. I leaned up and place my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist at an attempt to comfort him.

"I don't understand Life's logic. Why bad things always happen to the best of people."

He went stiff and then he wrapped his arms around me accepting the hug.

"Me either."

We stayed there for a while and I started to feel sleepy, even though I tried to keep my eyes open, they just kept coming down. The Doctor's head had fallen on mine a while ago and I wondered if he had fallen asleep. I let my eyes close and I listened to his breath, my arm lifting and dropping with each breath he took, and then I heard it. I shook my head a little and listened again, sure I heard wrong, but there it was. Two heart beats. When I step into the TARDIS The Doctor, while running around the council had shouted at me. "Yes, it's bigger, think of it as another dimension. Yes it's alien. Yes I'm an alien. And yes," He stopped with a smug smile on his face and he fixed his bowtie. "Bowties are cool." I remember the questions flying by. The shock of such a weird, unbelievable thing. I'm still accepting things. But two heart?

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

His voice sound deep and very tired. He was trying to stay awake as well.

"Two hearts?"

"Yes."

We were silent for a while and then he shifted the two of us to where he could look me in the eye.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just didn't expect two hea-"

I tried hard to stop it from coming, but I yawned cutting me off of my sentence and the Doctor smiled down at me, his eyelids were getting heavier for he kept snapping them back open. He let out a yawn of his own and I looked away quickly, but it didn't help.

"Dang it Doctor."

He shoulders shook slightly when I yawned again and when I looked back at him he had a smile on his face.

"What?"

He tried to put on an innocent act, but his tiredness got in the way.

"I didn't say anything."

"What so funny? I know you tried to stop yourself from laughing just now."

He shifted himself back and my head found its way back to his chest and his head to the top on mine, where I heard him mumble

"You're adorable."

I felt my face grow red, then I hid it in his side as he chuckled again.

"Definitely adorable."

"Shut up."

His arms tighten around me and I moved my head back to his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his hearts beat, they were my lullaby as I fell, finally, into a peaceful sleep.

**I hope you liked it.**

**-Maxy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty. Here it is. This is where the main conflict is introduced. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

**Max POV**

I heard the door creak open and I stayed perfectly still not daring to let them know I was awake. I felt the Doctor wake underneath me and he kept as still as he could. The hand that was out of sight of the intruder on my other side pressed a finger nail into my side. Questioning if I was awake. I poked his side with my other hand to let him know that I was. We were ready in case we need to move quickly. I felt the presence of someone over the two of us. I could feel their hand come down to my shoulder, but the Doctor's hand shoot up and grabbed it before it could touch. He twisted it away from us and I got off him as he jumped up. Then suddenly he let go and backed up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it-"

"You've got quite a grip for a man as little as you."

Joe laughed a little and my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. My lamp light came on and I noticed a group of people in my room. I looked at the clock it read eleven forty-five. I looked back over to the crowd in my room and I saw the little cake the chef held in his hands. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXY' Was written in teal on top of what seemed like a TARDIS blue icing color cream cheese cake. Joe came over to me and he picked me up off the bed and spun me around. Making me laugh.

"My little girl turning eighteen."

He dropped me down and kissed my forehead. The group had come over to us and started wishing me a happy birthday. I looked at the Doctor and he smiled at me. He walked right up to me while Chef Jay cut the cake.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"It's not important.'

He looked at me sadly.

"Birthdays are always important."

"Not mine."

"Max-"

Chef Jay came up to us and place a plate in each of our hands. He looked at the Doctor and then back to me.

"Who is he?"

"Grandpa this is The Doctor, Doctor this is Chef Jay."

The Doctor stuck his hand out and Jay shook it.

"You're very protective, aren't you Doctor?"

"Well I wouldn't-"

"They just meet today."

Joe came by a put an arm around the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor looked at me terrified. I tried to suppress the smile forming on my face.

"Joe."

"What you did, didn't you? I'm being nice. Right Doctor?"

Joe nudged him a little and laughed as the Doctor stiffened a bit and shook his head yes.

"Maximum come here so I can give you my present."

I looked over to one of the maids, Katey, and I smiled at the Doctor.

"I'll be back okay?"

He nodded, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Joe, Jay be nice."

They held up their hands and smiled. I gave the Doctor a sympathetic look and I walked off.

**Doctor POV**

I watched as she walked away and everything in me screamed to follow her. This was the part I dislike the most because it usually ended with me getting slapped. Joe and Jay watched her walk away and then they turned to me.

"I'm impressed, a little confused in a way, but impressed."

Joe looked to Jay who was silent for a while, looking me over.

"I never thought I'd see the day..."

His gaze went back to Max then to me.

"You meet her today?"

I swallowed hard and looked him in the eye. _They liked it when you did that right?_

"Yes."

"And she let you take her home?"

"Well I insisted upon it. She was going to be late and I had transportation-"

Joe jumped into the conversation

"You were walking her to the front door."

"Yes, I thought it would be rude to just drop her and leave."

Jay's eyes went big and he looked to Joe.

"He saw?"

"Yes."

"And he stayed?"

"Obviously."

"No. I mean she let him stay?"

Jay turned to me quickly

"What are your intentions? Let me promise you something right now, if she comes home one night and she's distant or upset and I find it's all your fault, well I hope you have a passport."

I shook my head quickly and held up my hands

"No, I wouldn't do that. I stayed because I wanted to make sure she was okay. I would never want to hurt Max. I want her to be happy, I want to make sure that she's okay and safe and I want to do anything I can to protect her. She's amazing and wonderful. She interesting and smart and she's got this smile when she talks about astronomy and it's beautiful and she's beautiful. I didn't want her to think that that was the way she would always be treated, because it isn't. She deserves to be treated like the caring person she is. The way she cares for people, puts their needs and wants before her, that's the reaction she should get back. She should get respect and love. She should feel hope and joy. She should feel wanted, that's shes needed. I want to make sure that she knows she worth something and that she's important in this world and that she gets everything she deserves..."

My eyes had fallen on her sometime during my little speech. She pulled out a white dress. A black ribbon coming to a bow in front around the waist. There was also a book and I saw her eyes go wide. She had a smile on her face that lit up the room. Her hair whipped around as she turned her head and strand fell to her face almost perfectly. She tucked it behind her ear and I felt a wide smile come across my face. I felt happy and relaxed when I looked at her. She was definitely adorable.

"She deserves the world and all the happiness it offers. She deserves someone who will treat her like a queen and make her laugh and put that beautiful smile on her face every chance they get..."

I froze when I realized what I was doing. _I just meet her today, I can't think like that! I can't have that happen! But... She's so perfect._ I straightened up quickly and moved my gaze away from her and to the floor. There was silence between us three and when I looked up the two men had looked to each other, then back to me.

"She doesn't sleep." Jay blurted

"What?"

"If she does she wakes up every thirty minutes or so and it takes her forever to fall asleep again. I'd say she gets about two hours of sleep a night." Joe says

I looked at them confused. _We slept more than two hours. I didn't feel her wake up._

"It's why it surprised me and impressed him. You must be something special." Jay continued

"Are you sure you just meet today?" Joe said

"Ya..."

Well I think we did.

"Were you the reason she was close to being late?"

"In a way yes. We meet at the museum in the Galaxy room. We talked and she let me listen to her music from the time it opened to five minutes till closing. I apologize for that."

They both smiled at me and put one of their arms on my shoulders.

"You really are something special"

Max returned with a box in her hand and a smile on her face.

"I see you three got a long."

She looked at me and smiled brightly and I felt my hearts flutter and I couldn't help but smiled back. I felt a push on my back and I stepped toward her. Looking back slightly confused. Jay gave me a wink.

"Makayla I have a present for you."

Joe stepped up beside her

"Makayla?"

I question.

"Ya, it's the name my mom wanted to give me."

I smiled bigger. _Makayla... That was a pretty name, it suited her personality. Kind, caring, smart, amazing. And now that I think about it Max more suites her look. Strong, brave, heroic. It's like two sides of her. They both were her._

Joe handed her black box with a white ribbon on top. When she opened it she pulled out a black journal with small teal letter imprinted on the front bottom half of the journal was her full name.

**_Makayla E. H. Power_**

"Open it."

She looked at Joe and she slowly opened it.

There was a letter inside the journal. When she had it opened I thought I would move away and let her have some space, but then I felt her hand come to mine and I felt instant warmth that filled me with joy shoot through my arm. I smiled and I squeezed her hand and I watched as her eyes flashed a vibrant green, a smile getting bigger. As she read the letter I watched as her eyes went a slight blue, every time it seemed she was about to cry it would go a bright blue and then it was gone along with the threatening tears. She was holding back. I looked down curiously at the letter. The first line read: **_My sweet beautiful girl today is your eighteenth birthday, if Joe did as he promised no doubt he did..._** It was her mother's handwriting.

**Max POV**

**_My sweet beautiful girl today is your eighteenth birthday, if Joe did as he promised no doubt he did then you have been well looked after. I want you to have this. It is a tradition among the women of my family to give their daughter a journal on their eighteenth birthday. I hope you still love to write, I thought this would be prefect for you to put your stories here, to keep track. You wrote wonderful thing, and I'm not just saying that cause I'm your mother, I'm saying it because it's true. You have a talent in that, just like you do with your voice. I hope you haven't given up on them and also our galaxies. I hope you still love to look up at the stars, you looked so comfortable while you were looking at them. And you will be. You'll travel in that blue box with that Doctor_**

I froze and stared at the paper. I re-read the line again and my grip loosened on the Doctor's hand. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and I handed him the paper. He read the paper and then when he got to the line he stopped and read it again. He looked at me and smiled.

"I get to keep you."

His face then darkened with red and he looked away quickly, he was about to drop my hand when I tightened my grip on him.

"Do you really think I was going to let you go?"

His eyes shone bright at me and squeezed my hand.

He handed the letter back to me and told me to continue on.

**_My love listen to me. I can see it when you look at him and I can see you love him. I know you're scared and you don't want to start this knowing it's going to end with him being a time lord-_**

_He's a Time what?_

_**but you need to enjoy it. The way he looks at you... Makayla it obvious he's crazy about you. Don't make the same mistake Joe and I did. Embrace this opportunity please my love. I don't want you to go through life, not knowing what true love feels like. The way he acts around you and towards you I know he'll keep you safe till his last breath. So love him with all your heart and I know he'll love you just as much maybe even more.**_

_Love? Him love me?_ I glanced at the Doctor who was talking to Joe. I looked at our hands entwined together and felt him rub circles on the back of my hand. I just meet this man and yet this feels right. I felt myself smile and I leaned my head on his arm and continued to read.

_**Write your stories here. The adventures you and your Doctor and your friends are having, write about the creatures you find, the many galaxies you travel through. Live your dream my beautiful daughter and love every second of it. See you soon. Love your mother**_

I folded the note and flipped the pages of the journal. There was so many. I put the letter in the front flap and I looked at The Doctor and Joe. Joe handed me another gift this one from him and it was a book on all the stars and their names. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. When all the presents were done at twelve thirty everyone decided it was time to go. Only The Doctor, Joe and I are left. Joe looked at me then to the Doctor. I took a deep breath and looked Joe in the eye.

"Joe, I'm going to leave."

He smiled.

"Your mother, before she died, she told me that you were going to leave after you were eighteen. and I wasn't to stop you. I was to trust you. Are you going with him?"

He gestured to the Doctor and I looked at him for confirmation. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Yes."

The Doctor and Joe shared a look that I couldn't quite understand.

"I want to show you something."

The Doctor stated. Joe looked at me confused, but I nodded my head as the Doctor popped through the window. When both Joe and I were out on the roof the blue box reappeared. Joe rubbed his eyes for a minute not sure what to think of this.

"Joe I want you to keep your mind open. What you see is real and I want you to know that its safe and not to freak out too much."

He just stared at me then the Doctor came out. He came behind Joe and gave him a little push towards the door. When we finally got him in he looked around. Stunned. The Doctor smiled proudly as I jumped up on the rail to sit.

"What do you think?"

"It's ah.. It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor jumped up and smiled brightly. As Joe and the Doctor had a discussion about who he was what he was in and all that I began to look around. I walked down a hallway and was impressed at the design of her.

"You are quite beautiful, you know that?"

There was a pleasant hum in response and I smiled. There was a door that flashed in front of me.

"Do you want me to go in there?"

Another hum came from her and I opened the door. There was white carpet with teal colored walls. There was a queen size bed in the center of the furthest wall That had a black comforter with teal blankets underneath white,black, and teal pillows. There was a black desk on the other side of the room and two doors on the other. One lead to a huge bathroom the other to a walk in wardrobe.

"Is this mine?"

Again there was a hum under my hand.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

She hummed again and then she was gone.

"She likes you."

I turned to look at the Doctor.

"Has Joe left?"

"Nah, he's looking at the controls. He's quite fascinated with them. I see where you get it from now."

He walked to the center of the room and looked around. He had an odd look of his face. I walked up next to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no not at all. I just... Well I didn't expect your room to look like this really."

"Sorry to disappoint you Doctor."

"No I didn't mean-"

"Relax Doc. I'm just messing with you."

He looked at me and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doc?"

I didn't realize I called him that.

"So what did you expect my room to be like?"

His smile grew a little and then he shrugged.

"I was thinking, the way you picture the galaxies, there would be colors splattered all across these walls."

I nodded.

"That would have been nice, but I've always loved teal. And the TARDIS made the room white. Teal use to be my moms favorite color and then I started to like it. But my two favorite colors have to be dark blue and forest green. And since the TARDIS is already blue I can't make my room that blue- rambling. Sorry."

I looked down and he lifted my chin back up.

"Don't be. I've noticed you do it when you're interested in something, when you care about it. It's.. cute."

I blushed and I saw he was too. He was staring into my eyes.

"They change color, they went from grey to blue and earlier they flashed green when we-"

He face flushed red and it seemed like he was shy about it. That only made me blush more and tried to stop myself from giggling.

"It's really weird."

"That just makes you all the more interesting."

I could feel all the heat rush to my face.

"If I have like a really strong emotion my eyes will flash a color that resembles it. When I try to forget something or I'm bored or it's a normal day they stay grey with little specks here and there. When I feel pain my eyes they go blue, rather it be emotional or physical. When I'm excited or really happy about something... they go green."

"What about when you're angry?"

"That's actually quite interesting, they turn a dark purple, close to black really."

"And fear?"

"Depends on the fear."

"What do you mean?"

"If it's like an exciting fear, you know like you're afraid, but you're really excited for it the turn this lime green. If it's like, I'm panicking and freaking out to the point of a panic attack they go a dark blue."

"That's fascinating."

He was really close to me now. I could feel his breath on my nose and I can see every speck of color in his eyes now. I felt his thumb run back and forth on my cheek a new kind of heat was left in its traces. It felt electrifying and soothing. It made my knees go weak and the Doctor wrapped his other arm around my waist. There was worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. It's just when.. it happens sometimes."

"So I'll have to keep you close, just in case you fall then?"

He raised his eyebrow and I bit my bottom lip. Why did he have to be so cute?

"If you'd like."

A smile appeared on his face.

"It would be my honor."

I felt myself smile and the Doctor's arm pulled me closer to him, even though there wasn't any room left. I wanted to close it. _If I just tilted my head up my lips would reach his, but I've only know him for what? A day? I can't kiss a man I just meet!_ Then I looked at his eyes again and I searched them. There was something familiar about him if I think about it. It was there I could feel it, but my mind wouldn't let me access it. The Doctor was leaning closer and I felt my head tilting slow up to meet him.

**_The man with green eyes who travels through time._**

My eyes flashed open and I pushed away. I took a few steps back away from him, he looked embarrassed and hurt, trying to get a lot of space between us. Ignoring the fact that I now felt completely cold and as if all the joy has been sucked away. My hands shoot to my ears as a piercing ringing began. It felt like someone was bring a sledgehammer to the inside of my head. Beating ever inch. I was shaking, my eyes squeezed shut, and I was trying not to cry out.

"Doctor make it stop please."

The Doctor was there with in a nano second. He began to move my hands away from my ears so I could hear him. At first he held them both, one in each hand, then one of his hands were holding both of mine and I felt his free hand rest against my check. His thumb was running circles on my cheekbone.

"Makayla open your eyes for me. Please? Come on, open them and look at me."

I began to open them slowly. His eyes grew wider as he looked at me. I knew right away why. One of my eyes was a light blue and the other was dark. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to examine me. He flicked it up looking at the results. He turned back towards me putting his sonic away, grabbing both my hands again, and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead, the pain there slowly subsiding to a bearable dull constant pulse, and when he finally pulled away it was only just slightly so he could speak. His lips still touching my forehead.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll take care of you."

He kissed my forehead again, this time hard. He then moved to where his forehead was now against mine and he could look into my eyes. He flinched slightly, but then shook it off.

"Doctor what's wrong with me? Why do I keep hearing this voice?"

He looked at me squeezing my hands. His eyes looked panic and confused.

"You need to rest. Let's say goodbye to Joe okay?"

I looked into his eyes. They were pleading with mine. Begging me to trust him. I nodded against his forehead and I felt his hands leave mine and his arms wrap around me. I gratefully accepted it and pushed myself further into him. He was pulling me closer. I felt like right here, in his arms, was the safest place in the world. I felt myself relax and him as well. Then he pulled away slowly, looking into my eyes, he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

**Hoped you liked. Leave a review.**

**-Maxy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I need a beta reader. Any one want to try, send me a message. And since I don't think I'll be able to post at all tomorrow, I'm gonna post this now. So here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Please enjoy. Also note that there is a suicidal warning in this Chapter. It's something from my past...**

**Just understand that it's a depressed/suicidal little bit in here.**

**Doctor's POV**

As soon as Joe was gone I placed Max next to the monitor and I began twisting and pushing levers and buttons on the console. Then I placed myself behind her, my hearts picking up pace, pulling the last button. I wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling the unnatural heat once more, and I held the bar on the console to keep the two of us from falling. When the TARDIS began to shake and move violently, I watched as Max's knees buckle and I tighten my grip around her. One of her arms slips around my waist causing me to jump a little in surprise. Then her face was buried into my chest, her other hand clung to my arm. I pulled her closer to me and gave her a slight squeeze. She looked up at me. Her eyes were green, one was a dark green, the other lime. There was a flash of another color, just like I saw earlier after that incident where she pushed me away. She gave me that beautiful smile and I just wanted to hug her tight. But If I let my grip relax on the bar we would both be screwed. I smiled back to her and I rested my head, burying my face in her hair, on the top of hers. My eyes closed and my smile growing. Soon the TARDIS was in the vortex and was rested. Neither of us moved for a while. I slowly moved my hand away from the bar and around her. Trying to get her closer, then a spark blew up in front of me and I jumped back, still holding her. She shifted around in my arms to look at the console. Her head still leaning on my chest. I rested my chin on her head and I felt her relax once more. Then I remembered the voice. I reluctantly loosened my grip and spun her to look at me.

"The voice, what did it say?'

She looked up at me and I could tell she was worried.

"The man with green eyes who travels through time."

I stared at her. My mind going a thousand places at once.

"Is that all it said? Just 'The man with green eyes who travels through time.'?"

She nodded.

"It means you, doesn't it?"

"Most likely."

She shifted from foot to foot, like she had to go, but didn't want to. Her eyes left mine and she looked at the floor. I wanted to pull her back to me, but I needed to know more.

"You said you keep hearing this voice. What did you mean? Where have you heard it before?"

She went stiff in my arms and I slowly lifted her chin up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

At first she stood there. Just stood there looking at me, then her hand moved to the side of my face. Her touch sending an electric shock through me and without thinking I closed my eyes and lent into her hand. Her thumb creating a path for itself on my cheekbone. Which sent shivers running through me. I heard a soft little giggle and peaked my eyes open slightly to look at her. She had on the beautiful smile again and she was closer. I hadn't realized I had pulled her closer to me, both my arms wrapped securely around her. I opened my eyes completely so I could see her properly. Her first hand was still cupping my cheek while the other rested on my chest over my right heart. I rarely fall for companions, for anyone really, but I have never fallen so fast and so hard like this before. Never. This felt right though, better than anything I have felt.. Even more then Rose. I leaned down resting my forehead on hers. Max's eyes closed briefly, then fluttered open. Her eyes were smiling, it seemed, and I could feel that mine were too. I felt a flick of something in my mind. I closed my eyes and focused on it trying to get it back. And when I did I heard her voice in my head.

_I don't know what to do Doctor._

I opened my eyes slightly shocked to see her eyes closed. Her face twisted up in confusion and weariness. She didn't know she was doing it. She thought she spoke aloud.

_About what love?_

She jumped slightly at the name. At first she started to relax and then I felt her mind over flow with so many thoughts as she shut it down and pulled away from me physically and mentally. She turned on the spot and almost broke into a run before, on instinct, I grabbed her wrist and twisted her around.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me..."

When I saw her face, there were tears falling fast down her cheek. Everything in me felt like it was struck and throbbing. I wanted to take those tears away and make the smile come back. It physically made me flinch to see her like that.

"Please.. don't... just don't."

"Maxy come on tell me."

She began to cry even more and she was shaking, just like before. I tried to pull her close to me, to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"You just meet me! How could you, Why would you, What do you want from me! Stop it! Stop pretending like you care! Please! Out of all the people, I just, you can't! You! Of all people! You're the savior, the protector, the bloody hero, you are important! So stop it! Just stop!"

She pulled away and I was too shocked to move. To stunted to follow her, to stop her, from leaving.

**POV MAX**

I ran down the hall and into my room. I shut the door and pressed myself against it, falling to the floor. I put my head in my hands and I let the tears continue on. I was shaking and scared and I couldn't tell why. I did know however that The Doctor couldn't care for me.

_He just meet me for freaks sake! It wasn't right or possible. He couldn't care for someone like me. Someone so small, pithic, so weak. I was nothing compared to him. I'm not smart, or funny, or even the least bit pretty, my ex made sure I knew that. So why would he, the handsome, strong, intelligent, funny Doctor, act like he does care? It's not logical. __I've come to accept those at the house because well they've been there for a long time. I guess I was use to their pity. Joe made a promise to my mom its understandable. I get it. But the Doctor? Is it just pity from him too? But he didn't know before, when he offered me a ride home. So why? What's his point? And why had I said I keep hearing the woman's voice? It sounded familiar, yes, but I would have remembered right? I can't just forget something like that._

I stood up shaking my head. _Forget it I need to sleep._ I went into the closet stunned at the outfits there and how they suited me. When I finished my shower and pulled on the shorts and t shirt that I had gotten from the closet I walked back into my room. I folded myself up on to the bed tucking myself deep within the covers I reached out to touch the wall and patted it softly.

"Thank you."

I felt a slight hum under my fingertips and I smiled. I reached out for my phone, slipping the headphones on and turning the music up full blast. Closing my eyes even though I wasn't tired and I began to think of the Doctor and I. And why I felt strange around him, Why was it when we got close to it felt like my heart was being torn to pieces but being put back together in one go, and Why did those words sound so familiar?

Sometime I guess I had fallen asleep, because I bolted upright and tried calming down while I freaked. I quickly flipped both arms around and looked at them. Searching for any sign of them. When I didn't find any I jumped out of bed. Searching every part of me. I made my way out the door, not paying attention to where I was going.

"I'm okay, it's just a dream. It's just a dream."

I rounded the corner as something and I collided at full force. I toppled over the thing, my eyes close as I braced myself for the impact with the floor. Instead I was greeted with a soft landing and an 'ohf...' from under me. I felt arms wrap tightly around me. It was the Doctor. I've never felt safe and relaxed and so wanted in someone else arms other than his. I didn't care about what I had thought about last night. Instead of pulling away like I knew I should've, I pushed myself closer to him. Wrapping my arms around him and listened to his heartbeats. My breathing evened out and my heartbeat found its normal pace once more.

"Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream..."

I felt like crying again, but I stopped myself. He can't see me cry. Not again. I'm not weak. I felt him slowly rubbing circles on my back as his other hand came up to rest on my hair. He ran his fingers through it and repeated while kissing my forehead.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong love?"

His voice was soft in my ear and it made me shutter. He kissed my temple once more and rested his head there on mine.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Max. I just find it's better to sometimes. But it's entirely up to you."

"Can I have some tea first?"

He moved a little to see my face. He laughed a little kissing my forehead again.

"Of course."

**Max Pov**

"What were you doing? You know before we hit the ground?"

The Doctor turned away from the counter, presenting me with his 'Nightmare special' apparently. It smelled like peppermints. I breathed it in once more and smiled. I love the smell of mints. The Doctor's cup made a clink on the table and he scooted the chair across the table from me out.

"The TARDIS she told me... well she was concerned about you. She said that you seem to be having a bad dream. She said it seemed to have shaken you up... and well the way you were breathing... she thought you might be having a panic attack. So.. I, uh.. I came after you. You know to make sure you were okay."

"Were you running? I was thinking, with the way we collided I mean, you had to have been running? Did she make you?"

"No.. I was just concerned. She didn't make me, as a matter of fact she tried slowing me down, saying that you might not want me there in the first place..."

I stared at him confused.

"Concerned? For what? Doctor if my panic attack had gotten to the point I'm pretty sure the TARDIS would have gotten me somewhere so you wouldn't have to-"

"That's not what I said Maximum. I said I was concerned. I could careless about my floor. I was concerned for you."

I snorted a little.

"Very funny."

He started at me for the longest time. Then he dropped his cup to the table with a hard thud, I'm sure it crack a little, and glared at nothing in particular.

"Why is that hard for you to accept, that I care for you?"

I looked down at the content inside the little mug. Every memory came flooding through my head. All those words spoken to me, when, by who, and why. My eyes watered over and I knew I visibly flinched from some of the memories of the kids at school, the boss, and guys on the street. Each one with something to say and when they felt words weren't enough, they took action. I felt pain shoot through me from everyplace they had gotten me, but I kept myself still.

_I am not weak. You don't flinch for them anymore. You can handle some stupid memories._

"Because you can't,"

I surprised myself with my voice. I didn't want to speak, but now that I had I felt I need too.

"You can't care for me, because there is nothing to care for. Can't you see that? You're trying to care for something useless. You're wasting your time. I'm nothing to concern yourself with. You have a planet to protect, and I'll just get in the way. So take me back and never come around again."

"No."

I lifted my head to look at him. His jaw was set and tight and his eyes were narrowed. He grabbed his cup, stood and sat it on the contour going to the pot to get more.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to do you a bloody favor! I don't need you to pity me. I've dealt with this for most of my life. I can handle myself. I don't need you to feel like you have too, just like they all do. They feel like they have to protect me, because I can't. Well just so you know, I can't stand pity and the people who give it to me. So take me home and just leav-"

He had twisted around so fast and took my face in both his hands cupping my cheeks as he pulled me to him. His lips hit mine and it felt like sweet fire. The butterflies that have been in my stomach the whole time I was with him now seem to be going crazy. It felt like my skin was crawling and I felt warmth, I've only felt with the slightest touches from the Doctor, now rushed over me completely. And with this my mind finally silence, and all I could process was how I felt relaxed and happy, truly happy. My eyes that have been closed shoot open and I pulled away slightly. Not really wanting to leave, but I needed to. His hands still in place, his eyes opened and looking my face over landing on my eyes, his thumbs rubbed back and forth across my cheek.

"I don't pity you. Don't you think for one second that that is why I took you with me. After spending all those hours with you at the museum I wanted you to come with me, right then and there. I can care for you because you are something that can be cared for. You are human. You are a living, breathing, thing and you are important. Maxy you are creative, intelligent, you have a heart of pure gold, you're amazing, funny, special, beautiful... You are one of a kind. You are not useless or a waste of time. You are so much more than that. And I'm making that my first concern. I'm going to get you to see how truly amazing you are love. Because you've obviously lost sight of it."

His eyes showed pure honesty, trust, and longing. That was all I needed to believe that I could finally stop hiding and be open. Then I realized I was crying. I let my head fall, he moved a strand behind my ear and I looked up at him. We stayed that way for a while as my mind began to race through all the things he needed to know.I leaned forward until my forehead rested on his.

"Doctor... you know how I grew up now. So you have to understand that I, well I, I might lash out a bit sometimes. I won't understand something and I might... It will take time for me to understand, to believe, it's, I won't-"

"I know it's going to take time for you to understand that I'm not lying. That I truly do care, and for you to accept it, but I'll wait. For however long it takes, even if it's for infinity. I'll wait. I understand you're going to lash out and withdrawal from me. You have to know that I might do the same. There are things you don't know about me yet and some of them may cause me to push away, but I'm willing to try if you are?"

I nodded and he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead.

"Now tell me about these nightmares of yours."

At the mention of the nightmares my eyes instantly shoot to my arms once more. I began to rub them and he took my hand into his. He knelt down to where he could see my eyes. When I did try to speak nothing came out. He smiled sadly at me.

"I think I know somewhere we can go. It might relax you a bit."

He lifted me out of the chair and pulled me to the hallway. Where, across for us, double doors that weren't there before. We entered the library and I tried to resist the urge to run through each aisle. We walked towards the couch and chairs arranged in front of the fire and The Doctor sat down in the one closest to us and without thinking, I sat in his lap and curled up as he hesitated. Then as if he thought I would leave, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. My head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I help people."

"And that gives you nightmares?"

"No, what they do does."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor's hand began to move up and down my arm. Like he was calming me.

"My friends, some of them, they... Doctor they're like me a bit. They don't think they have the right to really be here, they feel like they disappoint everyone. They take things... further then I do."

He intertwined our fingers as I stared into the fire. Trying to find a way to explain this.

"Doctor I.. I got a call once, I usually get them, but this time... I almost didn't.. he almost... He use to be one of my best friends. I've known him since kindergarten. He was always so happy. Always. And then he just wasn't anymore. He wasn't okay and he didn't tell me. He never told me. He pretended he was okay and I found out... He was using drugs from his cousin. His cousin told him it would make him better. He said he took them because I wouldn't be able to find out. I tried to help him. I did for a while I did. Then I got a call two thirty in the morning. He was crying and saying he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth the effort. He told me about why he was doing it. How he felt like such a disappointment to his family, how these kids at school... what they did to him..."

I grabbed the front of the Doctor's jacket in my fist and pulled him closer. I was on the brink of tears, shaking with the effort to keep them away and I knew if I let it go now I wasn't going to stop for a long time.

"He had a gun and he had it at his head. He was going to do it. He said he just wanted to say goodbye and thanks for trying. We were fifteen."

My voice cracked and I couldn't do it anymore. I started to cry and the Doctor pulled me closer to him. He was rubbing my back with one hand while the other rested on the back of my head. He tried calming me down.

"I helped them because it helped me. My mind it would grow dark and I would think just like they did. Like all of them that I helped. I thought maybe they were right. Maybe it would help. Maybe they were right, he was right. Maybe I was a mistake, I wasn't worth the time of day. I'm nothing special. But I would stop. Because if I went then who would help them? Who would keep them here? I had to stay for them. I had too. But it doesn't stop me from dreaming about it. My arms, my leg, my stomach. There would be marks and then I, I would just-"

"It's okay now. It's all going to be okay. I promise. I won't let it happen again. I promise. Nothing they said was true. Nothing. You are the exact opposite. You are beautiful and smart and funny, and worth every second."

His grip around me tightened and his forehead was on mine. When I had finished crying, I knew we had been there for more than a few hours. The shaking had subsided some and the memories were slowly fading. I would sniff every now and then. I buried myself further into the Doctor's chest and my grip on his jacket loosened and I pulled my hands closer to me. They rested under my chin. The Doctor's head moved to rest on top of mine. His lips pressed down on my temple and then they moved to the top of my ear.

"Please believe me Love. Please. It's all okay now. Please."

He was whispering and when I opened my eyes to look at him, his were locked with mine. He was crying. His green eyes were surrounded by redness and I moved my hand to the side of his face. I ran my thumb back and forth, disorientating the tears path. I watched him for a while. Then slowly I nod.

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the Doctor. Shortly after I felt him move his arms to where one was under my back to other under my knees. I opened my eyes and slung an arm around his neck as he lifted us off the chair. I closed my eyes as he began to walk. It was too much effort to keep them open. I rested my head on his shoulder and the hand around his neck lifted up into his hair. I began to mess with it a little. It was soft and shiny. It felt like silk between your fingers. I opened my eyes just slightly and I moved my head to kiss his jawline. I didn't know why, but it just felt like a proper way of thanking him. He seemed to understand for he looked at me through the corner of his eyes and nodded slightly. Tried, curling up closer to him, my hand still messing with his hair. I heard a door open and close with the kick of his foot. I soon felt my comfortable bed as the Doctor laid me down. When he tried to withdraw from me, I tightened my grip around his neck and my eyes shoot open.

"Please. Don't leave me."

I didn't care anymore how weak I was in front of him. All I knew was that I needed him beside me, so what if I begged?

He kissed my forehead and smiled softly at me.

"Never."

I let my grip on him go slack as he took off his jacket, bow tie, and boots before going around the bed and pulling the covers up over the both of us. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me over to him. My back was pressed to his chest and I felt his racing heartbeats. I allowed myself to be pulled closer as I curled up to him. He kissed the back of my neck and I tried shifting a little giggling. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ticklish are we?"

"Don't you dare."

He hugged me and chuckled.

"No promises."

I couldn't help but smile. Then I began to drift off to sleep.

**Yep, I put them together already.**

**I'm not really patient on the build up of a relationship when I write. Which I will work on. Big time.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**-Maxy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. Here's another chapter.**

**Max POV**

I opened my eyes a little and laid very still. The Doctor's soft snores came to my ears and I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was cute. I slowly untangled myself from him and stood up to look at him. He looked so peaceful and I smiled. I lent down a kissed his forehead. That's how he seemed to show affection so I was right to do it, right? He stirred slightly and I almost regretted it before his snoring continued. I left the room, taking a pair of clothes with me not wanting to wake him up.

"Okay old girl, can you show me to another bath?"

I felt a hum in my head as a door appeared at the end of the hall I smiled and thanked her. While I was in the shower I began to sing the first song that came to my mind. Angel with a shotgun by The Cab, as loud as I could. I got dressed and grabbed the comb making my way to the kitchen. I was humming all the way there so I didn't hear the voices coming from the room I was about to enter.

"What's got you in a chipper mood, Doctor?"

I froze and opened my eyes to put a face to the Scottish accent. I was meet with a pretty woman, with fiery red hair and a stunned expression that had to match mine.

"And who the bloody hell are you?!"

She yelled at me. Her expression changed from shocked to anger.

"I'm Max. Who are you and how did you get in the TARDIS?"

"Amy I think this may have been the surprise the Doctor told us about."

My eyes found a man that I hadn't seen before. He looked handsome as he smiled at me. He stuck out his hand.

"Rory Williams, that's Amy. We're friends of the Doctor's."

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet friends of the Doctor's."

I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"So um, did the Doctor go and get you? Not to sound rude or anything, I only got here yesterday... or at least I think it was yesterday."

"He didn't tell you we were coming?"

Amy asked her hands on her hips, her expression softer. I shook my head.

"Sounds like him."

She shook her head and laughed. I liked them automatically. They way they acted and sounded. They were nice people, protective of those they cared about. The Doctor was obviously one of them.

"MAX!"

"Speak of the devil."

I mumbled and Amy grinned.

"In here!"

I yell to him and I hear him run down the corridor and stumble into the room. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the lips. I stood frozen by the sudden outburst I wasn't prepared for. The Doctor noticed but didn't seem to care. He pulled me closer and then pulled me away.

"Why didn't you wake me? You could have gotten lost! You can't go running off like that! It's not-"

I silenced him with a quick kiss and hugged him around the his middle.

"Good morning to you too. And first off, you look like you needed it. Second, the TARDIS wouldn't do that to me. She likes me. Don't you old girl?"

There was a pleasant hum and the Doctor smiled a little.

"Okay. Okay. I see your point. And I'm sorry Love. I acted without thinking-"

"It's fine. It seems I can handle more than I thought, but that can wait till after you explain them."

I let him go and crossed my arms over my chest and nodded to the two stunted looking people next to us. They kept glancing between me and the Doctor and he looked at them.

"Oh! Good morning. I see you meet Maximum."

He looked back to me and his smile slipped. Then he looked to the two who got over themselves and had their arms crossed too. He stepped towards me and rubbed his hand up and down my arms.

"Love, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about them. It's just with all that happened yesterday... Well there wasn't exactly a good time to say anything. They're very close and dear friends of mine. They're like family. I've traveled with them for a while now and they just asked for a break a month ago and when I went to pick them up the TARDIS, well she dropped me out in front of the museum. I thought it was a mistake and I kept trying to leave, but I kept showing up back there. It thought she was throwing a tantrum of some sorts so I decided to leave her there for a bit until she calmed down and well,"

He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

"I found it to be a very happy mistake."

"You could have woken me up to tell me you were getting them."

"You were actually sleeping though. Joe told me about how you rarely sleep and I'm not going to keep it away from you when you need it so much."

I smiled softly at him, I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his nose. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Nope."

My smile grew as I put emphasis on the p and I glanced at the couple a little ways away. They seemed shocked at the two of us and the Doctor noticed, but didn't loosen his grip on me. His head turned to them and he smiled. He let one of his arms dropped while the other stay placed around my waist.

"Amy and Rory this is Maximum. Maxy, this is Rory Williams and Amelia Pond. We'll be traveling together so you all become friends, while I make breakfast."

He kissed my temple then pushed the three of us out of the kitchen and towards the console room as he shut the door. I shook my head as me and Amy laughed a little. I touched the wall as a thought occurred to me.

"Hey there Old girl? Could you make sure the fish fingers and custard are all gone?"

There was a hum in response followed by a groan from the Doctor.

"Not fair Maximum!"

I smiled and thanked the TARDIS. Amy stared at me as we began our way down the corridor.

"Did he try making that for you or something?"

I looked at her a smiled.

"No. He was mumbling about it in his sleep. I knew he was going to want me to try it sooner or later. I'm hoping for later."

She laughed a little and we entered the TARDIS's control room. She was shaking slightly I noticed and without thinking about what I was doing, I flipped a switch on the console and she settled. I smiled and patted her a little.

"Has he already taught you to fly?"

I looked at Rory my eyes wide.

"No. He'd never let me fly her. They way he acts around her-"

"But you just flipped the switch. You made it still."

I looked at him blankly.

"Ya so?"

"So how did you know what to do if he hadn't taught you?"

"I don't know it just felt like the thing to do. I guess she wanted me to."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the two. For a while they just started at me. Then Amy lifted off her spot on the rail and walked around me.

"So you and the Doctor."

I felt my face flush.

"What about us?"

Rory came to join her.

"He kissed you."

"Ya..."

I nodded slowly

"He did."

"Why?"

I watched as Rory was slapped in the arm by Amy. He flinched and took hold of his arm protectively.

"Don't be rude!"

"No it's fine. I guess it was his way of showing affection at the time. Like he said. He was stressed and worried. It was nothing."

Amy stepped closer to me.

"But there has to be more. I mean the way you two acted. Are you guys a couple?"

I stood there, knowing my mouth was gaping open, but I thought about the two of us. Were we a couple? What exactly was it that we were doing? We talked about the reactions we could have to certain things, but that was all.

"I, I don't really know."

Amy seemed to have noticed how much I was thinking about it, because she hugged me tightly.

"I wouldn't think to much about it okay? Just know the Doctor cares for you."

She pulled away and had a sweet smile on her face. I nodded and returned it.

They began to tell me about their adventures with the Doctor. Starting from when Amy was just a little girl and a mad man flew into her backyard, well crashed in her little shed, to the day they asked the Doctor to drop them off at home for a month or so. I would smile and laugh when it was needed. They seem fun, loving, go getting people. I see why the Doctor likes them so much. I just meet them and I already like them.

"So how did you and the Doctor meet?" Amy asked.

I looked down and cleared my throat. It felt dry all of a sudden.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Came the Doctor's voice. I jumped up helping Amy up as well, before the three of us headed down the corridor. When we arrived the Doctor had eggs, toast, gravy, and sausage made out in large portions on the table. He beamed at us, pleased with himself as we sat down. He pulled my chair out for me and I gave him a smile. When we were seated, Amy and Rory across from the Doctor and I, The TARDIS flashed some cups in front of us, all holding tea. After we had finished we sat there together, just talking.

"So you never told me. How did you and the Doctor meet?"

His hand that held mine under the table tightened a bit painfully. I squeezed his hand back and he relaxed a little.

"On my birthday actually. My mum and I use to go to this museum only on that day. We only went because we loved the Galaxy room. It's definitely beautiful. We should see it sometime. There I was just sitting on the bench and in strolls the Doctor disrupting my peace."

He smiled slightly looking down at his tea. I knew what he was thinking about.

"Asked if he could sit next to me. We listened to some music talked about the Galaxy room and other stuff until closing time. Where he offered to take me home and he meet my dad-"

He stood up abruptly and dropped my hand. He grabbed the plates off the table. And began to walk to the sink.

"That man is not your father."

he mumbled to me, trying to keep quiet to where the other two couldn't hear, but Amy did. She waited till he was gone, Rory got up to help him before she looked at me.

"What does he mean that he's not your father?"

I was still staring at the doorway the Doctor had disappeared through. I sighed a little and looked to Amy.

"He tried being a gentleman. Walking me to the front door. I tried to stop him, so did Joe, a father figure of mine, been with me since I was born, with my family way after, But it was too late. There's a man that took me in out of the kindness of his heart and because of that, he became my 'adoptive father'. A few people just call him the boss. Anyway the boss had spotted us and I was almost late for my curfew. He wasn't happy that I had brought someone along with me... and he thought I was going to steal something from him to give to the Doctor or something... I well, I stood up for myself, but I already learned long ago I shouldn't. The Doctor I guess just made me feel brave."

I laughed sadly

"He didn't like it. So he slapped me, would have continued if Joe hadn't stopped him. He was always doing that, even had to hold the Doctor back a bit."

I smiled. I looked up to see Amy's stunned expression.

"It's nothing really. I was use to it. The Doctor not so much. It's fine though."

Amy got up and hugged me, I was shocked at first, but I hugged her back.

"That's curl did your mother try to stop him?"

"My mom died on my birthday. He didn't start till the day after she died. He was still a little drunk from his party."

"His party?"

"Ya. He hated my mom. Only wanted the company."

I shrugged and took a sip of the tea. I had accepted the facts a long time ago. It didn't bother me so much now. Amy on the other hand was furious. She was about to yell when Rory's voice cut her off.

"WHAT!?"

There was a shattering sound of a plate hitting the floor and Rory came into the room. He looked at me with sad but angered eyes before he went over and hugged me too. The Doctor must have told him. He walked into the room, leaning on the doorway looking at me. He was masking his face expression as Rory and Amy started ranting, but I wasn't paying attention. I only watched as the Doctor left the room and went down the corridor to the console. I stood up and follow him as Amy and Rory went quite. I ran down the hall and looked around the console for the Doctor. There was a loud pop from under the console follow by curse words in other languages not from earth. I slowly walked down the step toward the repeating bang and yelling. When I got to the bottom stepped at first I just stood there as he paced around in an obvious rage. He picked up and tool and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with loud pop. I walked over to him stopping him in his tracks. I cupped his head in my hands and moved my thumb across his cheek.

"What are you doing Love?"

I used his nickname for me against him, to calm him. It didn't seem to work at all.

"What's it look like I'm doing. I'm fixing things!"

He tried to pull away, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back in place.

"You're hurting her."

I whispered and he froze. He looked around at the dents he had put in the walls of the TARDIS while he was throwing things. He looked shocked and disappointed with himself.

"I'm so sorry dear." I heard him whisper and the TARDIS hummed back. She was okay.

He relaxed a little and looked at me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"It's just, he did that, to you, and your mother she, it's not fair. You didn't deserve that. Any of it. And the way you act about it. It's as if it's normal and it's not. It should never be normal. And it made me think how long he's done it, how alone you must have felt, and the nightmare.."

He pulled me closer to where there was nothing in between us. Not even the smallest of spaces.

"Do you know why it doesn't really affect me anymore?'

He had his head in the crock of my neck. He shook his head no. I pressed my lips to his ear so I could whisper.

"Because I have you now. And I know you'll protect me no matter what. I know he'll get what he deserves and he'll never be able to do anything to me again. Because you won't let him. I have someone who can protect me now. Don't get me wrong, Joe did what he could. And I'm so grateful for him. But you got me away from him. And you won't let him hurt me again, right?"

He pulled back slightly to look at me. He was smiling.

"Till my last breath."

He whispered and I smiled at him. He kissed me on the lips and at first I accept it then I remembered mine and Amy's conversation. I pulled back slightly and looked at the Doctor.

"What are we?"

I asked him bluntly. He looked at bit confused and I smiled softly.

"What are we doing?"

I gestured with my head to us right now and he seemed to understand a bit more.

"Kissing I believe."

He said teasingly.

"Well obviously, but.. Doctor what does it mean to you?"

He smiled sheepishly at me and pressed his forehead to mine.

"What do you think it means to me?"

"Doctor I'm serious."

"So am I. Tell me. What do you think that this right here means to me?"

I looked at him and thought about it. He seemed relaxed and happy. When I looked into his eyes I saw that the sadness would slowly fade. It was still there, but it wasn't as visible as before. Lots of possibilities ran through my mind and biting my lip I eventually sighed and gave up.

"That you're happy?"

He chuckled quietly and then leaned toward me where his lips just slightly brushed the tip of my ear. Making me shiver.

"Of course I'm happy, but that's not all. I don't feel alone anymore. I feel like I've found someone to trust, someone to have, to protect, someone to count on, to be there for. Someone I need, Someone I want..."

He pulled away so he could see my eyes.

"Someone to love... Maximum this means so much to me. Don't think it does not-"

"I never said it didn't. I just... What are we?"

My mind was still rolling from what he said. Turning it to goo and I couldn't think of anything else to say, to do.

The Doctor watched me for a second then he released me. Grabbing my hands instead, he held them tightly in his.

"I guess I didn't really ask did I? Just to remind you I haven't done this in over eight hundred years. I'm a bit rusty."

I laughed a little and he smiled bigger.

"Makayla would you like to be a time lords date?"

He whispered. His voice lower and his face burning a solid shade of pink. He was acting shy and I couldn't help but laugh a little more. It was so cute. I lifted his head to where he was looking at me.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And I kissed him lightly. Turning around and about to go up the steps before the Doctor had me in his arms again. He had pressed me up against the wall and he kissed me again. I jumped a little and the Doctor pulled back realizing what he did.

"I'm sorry. I forgot-"

I silenced him with a kiss and he returned it instantly. I felt him smile and I couldn't help the one that came on mine.

"Oi! If Rory and I can't kiss under the console neither can you Raggedy man!"

He pulled away smiling at me.

"It's my TARDIS!"

"Whatever. Get up here."

He kissed me one last time and he smiled as ran up the stairs and around the console.

"Alright gang. Where do you want to go?"

Amy and I leaned against the rail looking at each other then to the Doctor.

"Anywhere," She said.

"Everywhere." I finished.

His smile grew and he began flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"GERONIMO!"

**Hoped you liked it guys. I know it's a weird chapter. But there's an episode chapter coming up. So be ready for that.**

**-Maxy**


	7. Chapter 7

**In all honesty... I can't tell you what was going through my mind when I wrote this. I remember I needed to put another 'Voice' thing in.. But I think the emotion thing that you'll understand later came from a friend of mine in a conversation unrelated to the story... I wrote this... Last summer. So... Ya. ****After the voice comes in again, the rest is just... there. I write my stories usually around two in the morning because I can't sleep a lot. So I don't know what was going through my mind at two in the morning. Who really does?**

**Enjoy.**

"MAXY! AMELIA! LET'S GO!"

"Get your knickers out of a twist Doctor we're almost ready!"

Amy yelled from beside me. She looked at me pleading.

"Come on Max. You look fine."

"I just don't understand what was wrong with the shorts I had. I'm not going swimming so why should I have to wear this?"

I gestured to the TARDIS blue and black poka-dotted bikini Amy had forced me to wear.

"Because it looks cute on you. Now come on."

She handed me a black cover up dress and I took it, putting it on. Taking the towel from the shelf behind me and walked out of the wardrobe, pulling my hair back into a braid. The Doctor and Rory were in the console room, the Doctor in his TARDIS blue shorts and a black t-shirt. Rory had on a plaid brown and yellow pair with a white t-shirt. I sighed and pulled the braid over my left shoulder, taking the bag from the chair. In the bag I had three books, my Ipod with headphones, the Doctor's screwdriver, and sunscreen. Plus money for later if we decide to eat there. The Doctor came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I did say we could go somewhere else Love."

"I know, but they really seemed to want to go. And so did you. It's fine, really."

He pouted at me and I kissed him to make him smile. He beamed at me then turned to the other two with one of his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Ready to go?"

He called out and they nodded in agreement.

"Alright out those doors, is California beach, 2014 June 14."

Amy and Rory raced out the doors and out into the sand with the two of us following slowly behind them. The Doctor looked at me rather sadly and I sighed.

"Doctor I said its fine, now please let it go. Go and have fun with the them. I'll be fine."

"It's not exactly fair."

"Yes it is. You guys want to have some fun. It's fine."

He bit the inside of his cheek and frowned.

"We could go somewhere? You and I. Let the them have their fun-"

"That's not fair to you Love."

"How?"

"You want to relax, and enjoy a day with the world not coming to an end. You're not going to waste a perfectly fine day on me."

"There is never a day that can be wasted when you spend it with the one you care for."

I smiled and kissed him softly, just pulling back enough to speak.

"Go."

"I think I've found somewhere more comfortable."

I smirked at him then pulled back even more. His shoulders slumped

"You promise you'll be fine?"

"Yes, now go before you lose them."

He lifted me off the ground and spun me, knowing it would make me laugh, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, and lingered longer on my lips. Amy started yelling for the Doctor to hurry. He growled a little in frustration.

"She always seems to know."

He whispered slightly which made me giggle I gave him a quick kiss before I twisted out of his grip and pushed him forward.

"Go."

He smiled and gave me a wink. Running off after the Amy and Rory. After an a few hours the Doctor and the them came to relax a little on the beach side next to me. They were all a little burned from forgetting sunblock. I giggled a little as the Doctor slumped down in the chair I gave him. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into his lap as the other two took the lounge chair next to us.

"So, where are we eating Doctor?"

Amy's skin was almost as red as her hair.

"Wherever you'd like. You and Rory decided there's a map over there. Pick something."

I looked at the Doctor, he seemed tired. That wasn't right. He's never tired. I put my hand on his forehead then to his cheeks. His eyes closing and he leaned into my touch, he hummed a little. His head as little hot, but if it was from the sunburns or not I couldn't tell.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

I asked softly as Rory and Amy discussed the place around us.

"Just a bit tired is all. I'm fine."

"Doc I've known you for ten months now. You're never tired. What's wrong?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Us Time Lords get tired too you know?"

I gave him a stern look and he pulled my head towards his, where are foreheads were touching. His thumb rubbed back and forth on the back of my neck.

"Dear I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I have to worry about you. If I don't who will?"

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I got off him, as he shoot up and clapped his hands together.

"Alright gang. I know the perfect place!"

He pulled his shirt on over his head and the bow tie soon followed. I just shook my head and smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the street.

"Finest place around. Italian restaurant. The best food anyone can ask for. You know the-"

The Doctor's voice slowly got farther and farther away. It confused me as to why that was when he was right next to me. I felt a pounding start in my head, and I had only felt it once before. I tightened my hold on the Doctor's hand and he turned to me quickly. His hands shoot to the side of my face, but I couldn't feel him. My hands shoot to his and I squeezed them. I couldn't feel him. His mouth was moving, but there were no words. Not a sound escaped his lips. As a matter of fact, there was no sound at all. Only silence

_Doctor, I can't hear you. I can't feel you. The pain in my head. The voice it's coming back._

I was talking in my head. Trying to speak, but words only formed in my head. His eyes widened and I knew he had heard me. Somehow he heard me. He had to have.

_Makayla listen to me. It's all going to be fine alright? It's going to be ok. Just follow me Love, Please. _

He was running towards the TARDIS pulling me along with him. The pounding was becoming too much. With each hit more black dots filled my vision.

_Doctor!_

He threw the doors open, rushing towards the sickbay. He lifted me on to the table and I cried out. Shutting my eyes so the tears wouldn't escape as the pounding got louder and worse in my head. My hands pressed to the side of my head.

**The man with green eyes who travels through time...**

_No! Not again! Doctor the voice, it's back!_

I felt arms wrap around me and I felt his bow tie, rough against my forehead. I reached for him and his hands found mine. He threw them around him and placed his arms back around me. I felt his finger slowly guided through my hair and the pain began to subside.

**He's the love of your life, and one day…**

Then it hit full force. I remembered sitting on the bench in the park crying. Watching a women with big blonde hair, looking at me, with all the pity in the world. And for once, for the first time, I didn't care. Then just as quick as it was there, she was gone and I was left feeling empty and in the dark.

I was awake, I felt that I was on a mattress. It wasn't my bed, but I didn't really care. I knew I was crying and I didn't even try to stop it. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. I was crying silently when I felt the bed dip behind me. I didn't react to it. Nor when I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to their chest. I knew it was the Doctor and that only made me cry harder. Something was going to happen. Something horrible between the two of us. I have never seen so much pity in someone's eyes before. I'm going to lose him. I know I am. The look she gave me, whoever she was, I was going to lose the man who gave me everything. The man that gave me a reason to wake up in the morning, a reason to smile, a reason to try, the reason to give life a second chance. I was trying to stop myself from crying and it just made me shake harder.

"Makayla," The Doctor's voice was soft, so very soft and comforting. Everything in me cringed, I'm going to lose him. I won't have his voice. The voice that had put hope back in my heart. That made me feel safe and happy. "Stop it. Stop holding it in. Please. For me, let it go. "

And just like that I did. I broke and I began to sob. I was shaking from head to toe and I turned around I grabbed the Doctor and pulled him to me. I had a tight grip on him. He tightened his grip on me, I kept pulling on him to the point where I was basically on top of him. He was lying on his back, rubbing circles on my back, as I cried like a baby. He didn't tell me to shush or whisper it's ok. Because he knew it wasn't. He's come to know me, all the little things about me. Just as I know about Gallifrey, and the family he's lost there, I know secrets about him that no one has never known, I know the things he did, the reason he holds so much regret in his eyes, I know it all. And I loved him after. If not it made it more powerful the way he trusted me. He's never trusted anyone with all that information. No one has ever put that must faith and trust in me before. And I was going to lose it.

"Doctor don't ever leave me. Promise me you won't leave. Please promise me."

My voice was just a whisper. It was all I could manage. He lifted my head up and looked me in the eye.

"I swear I will never leave you. I swear on to anything, everything."

I looked at him for a while and without thinking I kissed him. He was a little taken back, but he accepted. He kissed back, I just needed him and he knew it. He read me like an open book. He always did that. I felt his bow tie brush against the skin of my neck and I pulled away from him to stare at it. I smiled at it, rubbing the rough fabric between my fingertips. The Doctor's hand came up to the side of my face, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. I leaned into the touch. How many times will I feel this again? How many times will I be able to look into those amazing eyes? The eyes that I've grown to love so very much. I looked back up at him and crashed my lips into his, he accepted automatically and I tugged on the bow tie getting rid of it. He grabbed my shoulders pushing me back slightly. His lips brushing mine as he spoke.

"What is it? What did you hear?"

"Doctor," I sighed against his lips. "can we not do this now?"

He smirked and rubbed his thumb back and forth against my cheek.

"It has to be now, because whatever it is it's making you act like this."

"Like what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Maxy,"

His voice was warning me.

"You know what I mean. I told you about this. Makayla tell me."

I looked into his eyes and I saw he was serious. His eyes were getting dark and pulling back. I wasn't going to tell him.

"Why do you do that? Call me Max, or Maximum, or Maxy and then you switch to my real name."

"Because they are you. They are all you."

"And why can't I know your name?"

"Because it's a secret."

"Really? After everything that's what you tell me?"

"It's the truth and stop changing the subject!"

I laugh and kiss him gently.

"How about we make a deal, hmm?"

He smiled and twisted a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I like deals."

"You tell me the real reason as to why I can't know your name and I'll tell you what the voice said."

He tilted his head side to side and bite his bottom lip. Debating, I smiled, he looked adorable. I grabbed his chin to steady his head and made him look up at me. I couldn't resist as I kissed him again. He gasp in surprise and on instinct I bite his bottom lip. I felt him smile as I let go of his lip, he pulled me closer to him and I ran my hands through his hair. Gripping on to it as I pulled his head closer to me. The Doctor deepened the kiss and kept one arm wrapped around my waist while the other tangled itself in my hair. Then he pulled back quickly, pushing me off him gently before he jumped up of the bed and started pacing the room. He ran his hands through his already tangled hair and his face was flushed. He chewed on his lip and then with a glance at me he stopped. He threw his hands in the air growling, literally growling, and rubbed his face. He was angry with me, I didn't listen. I knew I wasn't acting like myself, I couldn't control myself. It felt like someone else was controlling me and I knew as soon as my mind cleared I was going to hate myself for doing this to him, to myself. But the thought of never seeing him again, it got to me. He was still pacing and breathing hard. He was clenching and unclenching his fist. He would look at me and he would glare and then he would turn away.

"Makayla we talked about this. You swore," He took a deep breath and ran up to the bed. Leaning down to where our faces were just inches from each other. "You swore, no wait, you made me swear. You can't just," He ran his hand up his face and through his hair, clutching the ends of it and pulling back. "Just tell me WHAT YOU HEARD!"

I didn't jump back when he yelled. I knew he would and I wanted him too. I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just the voice it came, but there was also.. Doctor there was a woman this time. I've seen her before, I've heard these words before. I just... I can't remember. Why can't I remember? The way she looked at me, what I felt, I.. I.."

I was breathing hard and blinking rapidly. The signs of a panic attack coming. The Doctor's anger faded and was replaced with concern. He sat on the bed and put a hand on my cheek. But I shook my head and back away on the bed to where I was on the opposite side. He moved closer, but I stood up.

"No. Stay put, please. Don't I can't, I'm not myself when you touch me. So stay there."

He looked conflicted, twitching a little, moving between trying to get up and staying put.

"What did she say? The women, what was it?"

"The man with green eyes who travels through time,"

I paused. I looked at him then to the ground. Why was I embarrassed? Ten months we've been together. We've said we loved each other. Then I sighed aloud. No we haven't. We've danced around it, never truly saying it. The Doctor noticed this and came up to me. I backed away, putting space between us. I hated doing that to him, but I didn't trust myself.

"Makayla?"

"Doctor."

He sighed and stepped in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulder.

"What is it Love? What's wrong?"

"Ten months."

He froze then nodded.

"Yes. It's been ten months. What is it?"

My stomach twisted a little and it felt like it was being knotted.

"Doctor... Do you.. Do you," I sighed "You care about me right?"

"Of course. Of course Dear. Did she say I didn't, If she did, I can swear to you its a lie-"

"No it's just something that came to mind. Forget it."

"Makayla. What is it?"

"It's just.. ten months and.. and we haven't said.. and she said.. Doctor she said 'The man with green eyes who travels through time, He is the love of your life and one day..' Then there I was the day before I meet you, I forgot about it. Until now. I forgot, but she was there and I can't remember it all, but I remember the way she looked at me. Doctor she had so much.. so much pity. And I didn't care. I didn't care and I was crying. I was crying in front of a complete stranger. The way she looked at me. I thought.. it felt like I was going to lose you. I was never going to see you again and, and"

He kissed me hard and then it soon grew light. He pulled away and started into my eyes.

"I'm here and I'm never letting you go. You won't lose me. I won't let that happen. Never."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I stepped away from him and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ya?"

I opened the door just to have it slam back. The Doctor's arm right next to my head and his other hand came to rest on my hip. Pulling me back to him. He kissed the back of my neck and I shivered. I tensed up, he was teasing me.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

I sighed and felt his lips move into a smile.

"Doctor you know why I'm leaving."

I whispered slowly as his hand raised further up trailing under my shirt to rest on the bare skin of my side. He tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer. Kissing my neck once more, rising up towards my check. If I turned around he would kiss my lips and I had to fight myself not to. I had played with him, now he was playing with me. He felt my breath hitch and he stopped. Realizing what he was doing he pulled away from me. I stay there trying to breath as I heard his bed groan in protest of his weight. He didn't use it much.

"Marriage."

I froze, my hand resting on the door handle.

"What?"

"That's the only time I can tell anyone my name. It's the only time it's safe. When I'm about to be married."

I put my head down. and rested it against the door. So I'll never know his name. I smirked, anger. I'm in the anger faze. If I stayed here I would lash out. It's the side effect I have from the nightmares I have. If he was smart he would stay here. But what caused them the memories? I guess now they counted as well. I threw the door open then slammed it as hard as I could. My door was right across from his, but I wasn't sleeping. I screamed in frustration as I walked in the control room. Rory looked at me surprised.

"Max. Are you-"

"SHUT IT RORY!"

He stared at me then clamped his mouth shut. Amy walked up the staircase and looked at me. She opened her mouth, but with a glare I silenced her. They all know not to mess with me when I'm like this.

"Max, just because you're angry doesn't mean you can take it out on them. Now you can either calm down," The Doctor came into the room with a glare on his face. When he realized I wasn't stopping he shouted "Or you can go to your room AND STAY THERE UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH YOU! Can you do that!? Just that one simple thing?! Or would you like to patronize them as well?! After all you seem to enjoy doing so!"

I barked out a laugh and spun on my heal. He was so much better at hiding the side affects. When my nightmares came we found that they came with a little surprise. I would tease and then either go into a depression state or I would get really anger. The Doctor had used his sonic to see exactly what was going on and he said that the nightmares would cause my emotions to go out of balance. He tried to block it and it went wrong. He ended up feeling them too. It was my fault, I let his guard down. At that thought I felt more anger.

"I don't remember asking for your permission DOCTOR! How about you just go back to Earth and find another Rose! I'm sure you'll be much happier! She'll do whatever the bloody hell you want!"

"Stop-"

"Just shut up ok!? For once in your bloody life just shut it! I don't want to hear anything from you! Nothing alright?! You aren't clever, and this," I gestured around me "this isn't helping! That, what just happened, what I just said forget it! Forget it all! There's no point! You've known it the whole bloody time, haven't you?! HAVEN'T YOU!?"

I was close to tears and I was shaking. He took a step forward, but I backed away.

"That's why you haven't said it! You know it's going to happen! You've always known!" I was crying now. Rory and Amy were stunted. I have never cried in front of them. Never. The Doctor is the only one who has seen me cry. "You don't care! You're just like them, you've always been like them! I was just too stupid to see it! I didn't want to see it! You played me, you used me, and I bloody let you!" I turned away from them and went towards the opposite door "If you have an bloody respect towards me, You'll leave me alone."

I walked through the door and slammed it shut. Walking down the long hallway to the last door. I opened it and closed it softly. I placed my back on the door and sunk to the ground. I was crying and I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them. It all made sense now. He hasn't it said because he knows I'm just a pass by. I'm nothing more than someone to pass the time with, because we all leave in the end. I slammed my back into the door. Stop it! Stop thinking about it. I looked up at the room. It was dark, I couldn't see anything. So I crawled away from the door. When I felt I was far enough I pulled myself into a ball and began to cry even harder. He doesn't love me. How could I have possibly thought that he could? With who he is, what he is, and everything I know. How Could I have thought that I was different? I'm pathetic. She said that he was the love of my life. Not that I was the love of his. It was getting harder and harder to breath. And the crying got worse and worse and I felt all my emotions leaving until all I felt was emptiness. I was rocking slightly, trying to stop myself from crying. The door opened and closed quickly. Someone stumbled through the dark and dropped beside me. They pulled me into their lap and they started rocking with me. They kept pulling me closer to their chest and rubbing my arms.

"What's wrong with me?"

I choked out and the rocking stopped and so did the rubbing and pulling. The Doctor froze on the spot.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

His voice had cracked and it sent another waves of tears to me. He was crying, had been crying.

"I'm going to lose you. The way she looked at me. The way I acted. I can't lose you, I don't want to lose you. I need you. I don't care that you can't grow old. I don't care that you're a time lord and I'm a human. You've told me of the things you've done, of the time war and how it ended. How you ended it. And I'm still here. I don't care about any of it. It doesn't matter, because for once I'm happy. What I said about being here not helping. It is, you're making it better. It's amazing here. And I don't want to leave you, you're making life better. You're giving me a reason to be me to be okay again. To wake up and want to be here. And I don't care what life does, they can't separate you from me, because I love you."

My breath hitched and I stopped myself. I said it. I waited for him to pushed me off and start yelling. To look at me with disgust or laugh at how stupid humans could be, but what he did next surprised me. We crashed together and the Doctor pulled me closer to him once more. He deepened the kiss and took me off his lap to set me on the floor in front of him. He pressed down pushing me down till my head rested on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms slide under my waist I twisted us around to where I was on to of him. His arms tightening around me before he broke the kiss. He was twisting my hair around on his fingers before trying to place them behind my ear, just for them to fall back.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. I just, I didn't know how you would react. I thought if I told you, you'd pull away from me. And I didn't know if I could handle that. I wanted to wait to make sure you were ok with it, that you wouldn't freak out. If I had know that you felt the same way, that you were thinking that I didn't, I would have."

He kissed me again, it was slowly and sweet and gently. Like he was afraid that when it stopped I would be gone and if he pressed too hard I would break.

"I love you. I love you more than anything. You've given me a reason to protect the Earth, to wonder the galaxies again, you given me the reason to love it all and then some. There's so much I can say, but I, you, time, and I-"

I kissed him again

"Don't hurt yourself Sweetie."

He smirked before kissing me again. The door swung open then and the red head let out a yelp in surprise before closing the door again.

"Remind me to put her on a leash."

He whispered and I giggled.

"You're so adorable."

I had his hands pulling him up with me. Slapping his arm when he was up right blushing a little.

"Shut it you."

"Make me."

"I just might."

I winked at him and made my way towards the door. Going out into the hallway and back to the control room. When I arrived Rory and Amy we're basically on me. Hugging me, asking if I was okay. I laughed and untangled myself from them.

"I'm fine guys. It's just when that sort of thing happens, my emotions just kinda jumble together and I can't quite stop it. It's alright."

"What exactly happened? The Doctor wasn't very cooperative while you were out."

"Well you see, there's just this headache that come every so often and it affects me at full force."

I didn't want them to worry about anything so a little white lie is fine right?

The Doctor came strolling in then. He walked behind me, trailing his finger over my lower back and I suppressed a shiver. He gave me another smirk behind Rory and Amy and winked. The two turned around and glared at the Doctor. Amy held her hands on her hips and Rory crossed him arms. The Doctor looked between the two of them and sighed.

"What is it now?"

"You yelled at her."

"Yes I did Rory. Good observation."

The Doctor glanced at me and continued on around the console.

"But we made up. Don't believe me ask Amy. She knows."

Amy face went a little red and she looked down.

"Ya well you made up with her, but not with me. You don't just do that. She was under a lot of stress and you-"

"Had every right to act that way."

Rory glared at me

"No. No he didn't. He had zero right to yell at you like that!"

"Rory I pushed him to the point-"

"You couldn't control your rage!"

The Doctor laughed but tried to stop himself. When Rory shifted his glare to him he straightened up.

"What? It's just, you think it's because, ha! No I can handle the range. The rage is easiest affect to handle."

"Then why were you yelling at her!"

The Doctor opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. My face flushed a light pink which Amy caught and she snorted a little. Which cause both the Doctor and I to go a deeper shade of red. Rory looked at all of us his anger and frustration showing on his face.

"What!? What is it? What's your excuse did I miss something?!"

"No, no you're right. It's the rage. Definitely the rage."

Rory stared at us and Amy yawned dramatically.

"Alright. Time for bed."

She grabbed his hand and pulled out of the room and to thiers. When we heard the door shut we looked at each other. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll just.. be going."

"I'll come in later... If you want that is."

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'd like that."

He smiled and I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and gave a slight squeeze. His hands came on either side of my face and he titled it up and kissed me. When he pulled away he kissed my forehead,

"I love you Makayla."

"I love you too Doctor."

**Again... I... I don't know. But It's part of the story, and I didn't really want to change it that much.**

**Um pretty soon we'll have an episode chapter.**

**So look froward to that. I've had a bit of advice given to me. And I have a bit of it that are along the lines of what was told. The next episode chapters will defiantly follow that advice. 'Cause it was good.**

**But I've got to tend to sore muscles. Two hours of soccer after leadership training, big mistake.**

**-Maxy**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to post this next chapter as a make up for whatever that was last time.**

**This is the Chapter episode. It's going to be spread out a bit, and I wont be able to post Saturday, because I'll be spending it with my boyfriend for our one year anniversary. c:**

**So two chapter are for apologize.**

**Enjoy.**

**POV Max**

Five hours went by before I heard the door creak open and shut. I listened as he struggled, his boots hitting the floor with a solid thud and the sound of his jacket coming off and laid on the desktop. I felt the cover lift behind me as he slid in next to me and sighed placing his arm around me.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

He sounded tired and I gently rolled around to look at him. I smiled and I moved his hair out of his face.

"Sweetie aren't you forgetting something?"

He sighed loudly.

"Can't we just skip this day Love?"

I smirked at him and traced his jaw line with the tip of my index finger.

"You made me promise. No exceptions. Remember?"

He groaned, but got up. Remembering what he told me. He stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I turned over again getting comfortable. A few minutes later I hear the click of the light switch turning off, and the door being thrown open. He got back in his spot and pulled me over to him where I was resting up against his chest. He nuzzled the back of my neck and I squirmed.

"I put them on."

"I know. I can't feel the bow tie. Are you happy with yourself? I told you it was fine you didn't have to wear them."

"It doesn't feel right when you are wearing pajamas and I'm in a bow tie."

I smiled and turned my head slightly. He lifted up to meet me halfway as I gave him a soft kiss.

"Go. To. Bed."

"Fine."

I yawned and before I could stop myself

"Goodnight my prince. I love you."

He stayed put, shocked by my words, but soon moved again to give me another kiss.

"Goodnight princess. I love you too."

I smiled and pushed myself closer to him and he snuggled up behind me. Soon I drifted off to sleep, with a happy dream of the Doctor and I. Flying around in the TARDIS, with another voice calling out to us.

**Doctor's POV**

I woke up and stretched out slightly. I didn't know if Max was awake yet, but then I felt the faintest of touches on my jaw and chest. They were outlining me. I peaked my eyes open and she looked up at me, pulling her hands back to her chest.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. No not at all Dear. Just tell me, what were you doing?"

She blushed and squirmed a little. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She sighed and put her chin to her chest, she fidgeted a little more then settled.

"I... I was trying to.. to remember you."

Her voice was soft and so very light. I lifted her chin up so she would look at me. Her eyes were a soft green so light they looked almost clear. I ran my finger over her lips and they were soft. Everything about her was soft. I let myself smile as I slowly began to close my eyes. Time Lords usually don't need this much sleep, but with her I felt so comfortable, so relaxed, that lying here just made it so easy. With my eyes still closed I gave her a soft kiss and I felt her smile. I pulled away and ran my fingers through her hair. I found myself doing this a lot, but she didn't mind.

"Can today just be a lazy day?"

I mumbled

"I would agree, but Amy and Rory are here. They might want to go somewhere, do something."

I groaned and buried my head further in the pillow.

"Can't they just stay in bed too?"

I heard her laugh beside me and I twisted my head to look at her.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You."

"Oi! What's so funny about me?"

"Everything."

I snatched her up into my arms and began to press her sides and kiss the back of her neck. She squirmed and laughed but I held on tight.

"Am I still funny?"

"Always."

I smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss, which she returned. There was banging on the door.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY PEOPLE! WE HAVE PLACES TO GO, SPECIES TO SEE, PLANTS TO SAVE!"

I heard her sigh lightly under me and I looked down to her. She gave me a sad smile and I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"We have to go." She mumbled

This time I sighed.

"How about a shock collar? She'd love that."

She chuckled and slipped out of the bed and towards the closet to get clothes for the day. I laid there for a bit watching her and I smiled. Even when she was walking or looking she did it with such softness. She was gently with her movements, pushing clothes further back on the rack. She grabbed a black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes.

"Doctor, you should be getting ready."

I threw the cover off of me and made my way to the closet door. I snaked my arm around her and grabbed my pair of clothes I have set here. I found the red bow tie and retreated to the bed. I threw the clothes down and stripped off my night shirt. I grabbed my shirt and stuffed my hands through the sleeves and straightened the collar out. I felt something soft hit my shoulder and I turned to look in the direction it came from. Makayla stood there her face red and she wouldn't look at me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed. Why'd you throw a shirt at me?"

"You can't just undress in here! Go to the restroom or something!"

Her cheeks were getting redder and she quickly put her head down. I chocked my head to the side and thought. 'Why can't I... oh... OH!' Now it was mine turn to be embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry I just didn't think about it."

I grabbed my clothes with one hand and as I walked passed her I put a hand under her elbow and pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her goodbye. Her hand rested on my bare chest and for some reason she was nervous. The kiss wasn't bad, but it wasn't right. It felt one sided. I pulled away so I could look at her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"Ya I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you are red in the face, you nervous, and you don't seem to be... reacting. Did I do something wrong?"

Automatically I replayed everything that happened. Searching for any little thing that could have made her so upset. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well first off, you did just try and change in front of me. That can cause a lot of people to be nervous and red in the face. Nothings wrong with me. As to why I'm not, how you say, reacting... well... it's just... you're really rather attractive."

Her voice got softer towards the end so I almost didn't quite hear it. I smiled, more to myself, quite pleased that I had captured her attention. I lifted her chin up and kissed her again. When we had pulled away I looked into her eyes.

"I'm nothing compared to you beauty."

Her eyes flashed that color, I soon found to be a golden color, and when they went back they were a very shiny lime green. I did a little inside victory dance. 'Oh ya. I've still got it.' She gave me another quick kiss before she headed out of the room closing the door behind her. I guess I'm changing in here.

**POV MAX**

"Behold, Rio."

The Doctor threw the doors open and we were left facing a graveyard.

"Nuh-uh"

Amy walked out the doors and looked around disappointed Rory right behind her.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe."

I walked behind him and put my hands in my pocket smiling slightly. The Doctor came out next shutting the door behind him. He looked at Rory. Then walked off.

"No! Ooh, feel that, though. What's that?"

I looked towards the Doctor and stepped away from the side of the TARDIS. Curiously I watched the Doctor and where he was looking. He began to jump up and down.

"Ground feels strange..."

He continued to jump and he turned to look at me.

"Go on. Jump."

I took my hands out of my pocket and walked over to the Doctor. I stood next to him and jump at the same time he did. I concentrated and I could feel just a slight difference. He then turned to look at the the other two and stopped and put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Just us. Wait..."

He looked on the ground and I followed.

"That's weird."

I mumble as the Doctor spoke it out loud. He glanced at me and nodded.

"What's weird?"

Rory asked and Amy still not happy about not being in Rio added in.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place."

Amy was stepping closer and the Doctor took my hand and pushed passed her running to the front of the building

"Doctor," Amy continued. "It's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here."

The Doctor crouched down, with my hand still in his, I follow. He pulled on the grass.

"Doctor! Max! Are you two listening to me? It's a graveyard."

The Doctor held the blades of grass closer to his face to examine, showing me as well.

"You promised me a beach."

"Blue grass."

I say. He stood up, looking around as Amy and Rory caught up with us and where we were standing.

"Patches of it. All around the Graveyard. Why is that Doctor? What's going on?"

He took a deep breath then turned to Amy and Rory placing the blades of grass in his inside jacket pocket.

"SO, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot."

He put his hands up and shook them a little beside his head. I looked to Amy and she was staring off towards the hill side.

"Why are those people waving at us?"

The Doctor looked over and reached into his pocket taking out his binoculars.

"Can't be."

He put them up to his face and took them back down quickly

"It is!"

He put them back up then down again

"It's you two."

"No."

Amy laughed a little as Rory looked back to the two others on the hill.

"We're here. How can we be up there?"

Rory looked back to the Doctor.

"Ten years in your future, Rory."

I gave him a smile, but he still looked confused.

"Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine."

The Doctor began to put his binoculars away.

"Humans, You're so nostalgic."

Amy and Rory were staring at the two and then Amy looked over to me and the Doctor.

"We're still together in ten years?"

"No need to sound so surprised."

"Hey let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us! How cool is that?"

Amy grabbed Rory's arm and tried pulling him away.

"No, best not, really best not. These things get complicated very quickly and.. oh, look!"

The Doctor look over passed the house.

"Big mining thing. Oh I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio! Rio doesn't have a big mining thing."

Amy sighed

"We're not going to have a look, are we?"

"Really Amy? You've known him for how long?"

I reply with a smile.

"Let's go and have a look!"

He smiled at them and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Come on, you two, Let's see what they're doing."

Amy was smiling, while Rory still looked a bit shocked. The Doctor and I half way down the hill and I turned to see the them on top of the hill Rory talking to Amy.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"We'll have to wait for them at the bottom. They're having a talk."

He looked briefly over his shoulder and sighed.

"What's with them and talking?"

I laughed.

"They're getting engaged Doctor! They're tying the knot. So of course they're going to talk. Which leads me to a question. Why are you already calling them Ponds? I mean shouldn't it be Williams? Like Amy and Rory Williams."

"Have you meet Amelia? Do you really think she'll change her last name to Williams? And well their wedding is long over due.. so they wanted to do a little wedding on the TARDIS. It's why-"

"Yes I know Love. We went over that. I was just curious of the last name."

We walked a little further in silence.

"Tying the knot?"

I looked up at him.

"Ya. Tying the knot. You know like they're tying their lives together. Going from being individuals to one. We use to have a female chef before Jay. She always talked in phrases like that. Only for me though. She said she wanted me to know a thing or two instead of just plain rubbish. She would always talk about how when I tied the knot she swore up and down I would be the happiest person alive, because she said that she believed everyone had a soul-mate. And she said not everyone finds it, but she believed I at least had the right to them in the-rambling. Sorry."

"Makayla I've told you it's cute when you do it. It means you're speaking your mind."

I gave him a smile and he returned it. We reached the bottom and I let his hand go to lean against a tree. He came to stand in front of me. He was looking up at the hill, a look of pure concentration written all over his face.

"Is that what you want?"

I know I had a confused look on my face and he turned his head and looked at me.

"Is that what you want? A tied knot?"

"Well I mean I thought about it when my mom was still around, and maybe once or twice after. You know, I thought about how I would be, who I would be with, and if we ever had children and how I wouldn't treat them like trash. But you know things happen."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Well you saw one of the things, I'm another, and well you're the other."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Reason one, the boss. Remember I told you how I believed him and I thought no one would love me. Which cause that to be me as the second reason because I was afraid of rejection and embarrassment. And well you know... you."

He still looked a bit lost and he shook his head.

"What are you saying?"

"Love you're a Time Lord and I am a human."

"What's that supposed to stop?"

"Doctor-"

"Wait, do you think because I am what I am and you're a human I wouldn't do that?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, with you being a Time Lord and all that I didn't think you would get so attached. Alright? I mean you can outlive a human. So I didn't think committing to something like that was really high on your list."

He looked at me like he was hurt.

"Are you saying that I just go around throwing 'I love you' to every girl I see?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Really? Cause that's what it sounds like."

"No, you obviously don't go around shoving it in girls faces, you only do that when you have feeling for them. It's just... you'll outlive me... and I didn't think that you would push it far because I won't... Doctor it's just a stupid thought ok? Let's just carry on."

I tried to walk past him, but he caught me in his arms spinning me around to face him.

"Hey now wait a second. You think I'm just passing the time with you?"

I didn't dare look up at him. He sighed deeply

"Makayla, don't think that. Not for one second. I wouldn't do that to you. I do truly love you and you are not someone I'm just passing time with. I do care about you. If I could I would grow old with you. And if you think a little age problem is going to stop me from doing this then you obviously don't know me."

He said it with such a smile on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks turning red.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"You still haven't answered my question. Is that what you want?"

I looked up at the Doctor and I was speechless. Would I be able to handle that? Growing old while he stayed young. Would I let him suffer through having to deal with me through all of that? Of course it's what I want. I love him and I would be beyond happy, but would he? I opened my mouth to say something, when Amy came to stop in front of us.

"I kept yelling for you guys. Trying to figure out where you were. Rory's gone to put the ring in the TARDIS. Thinks I lose it if I wear it."

The Doctor and I pulled away simultaneously. He let his hand slip down to mine and he gave it a tight squeeze.

**I hoped you guys like it.**

**Thanks for giving your time to reading it.**

**-Maxy**


	9. Chapter 9

"What about now? Can you feel it now?"

"Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about."

The Doctor froze and looked at the wall. He then looked to me then Amy and continued on.

"The ground doesn't feel like it should Amy."

I looked over at her and she rolled her eyes and followed the Doctor.

"It's ten years in the future. Maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels."

A Siren went off in the distance and the Doctor took out his Sonic.

"Good thought,"

I said and watched the Doctor flick his wrist.

"But no. It doesn't."

He finished.

"Hear that? Drill in startup mode. After-waves of a recent seismological shift."

"And bluegrass. That doesn't belong in your mouth Doctor!"

I finished. He tried spitting it out

"Oh please! Have you always been this disgusting?"

Amy was chucking and the Doctor looked at her and the faced forward.

"No, that's recent. Whats in... here?"

We came around the corner to see a very confused and shocked looking little plumb women in a business attire.

"Hello!"

The Doctor called out. She took off her glasses and faced us.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

The three of us came forward.

"I dressed for Rio."

Amy groaned.

"Ministry of drills, Earth and Science."

The Doctor call, slipping his sighkick paper out of his jacket pocket. He flashed it at her and put it back in his pocket.

"There's a lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

He came up to the computer and the women moved away

"Where are you getting these readings from?"

"Under the soil."

"The drill is up and running again."

A man called out from the door we just entered through. He walked further in.

"What's going on? Who are these people?"

The Doctor shoot down to the dirt, picked it up and let it slide past his fingers.

"Amy, Max, and The Doctor. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?"

Amy asked leaning against a tractor.

"Why's there a big patch of Earth in the middle of your floor?"

"We don't know it just appeared overnight."

''Good. Right, you all need to get out of here fast."

The Doctor jumped up and move to the computer and began to type. I look to Amy who was watching him. I walk over to the whole in the ground and lean over.

"Why?"

The woman ask the Doctor.

"What's your name?"

"Nasreen Chaudhry."

"Look at the screens. Nasreen, look at your readings. It's moving."

_He's talking fast. He's nervous. This isn't good._ I lean down closer to the hole and Amy joins me. The man in front of us looks to the Doctor and hurries over to them.

"Hey! That's specialized equipment! Get away from it!"

Both of them ignoring him, Nasreen looks between the Doctor and the screen.

"What is?"

I feel Amy grab my arm and give it a shake.

"Max. There's steam."

I look away from the Doctor and to the hole. I wave my hand above it and nothing happened.

"Doctor," Amy shouts "This steam. Is that a good thing?"

He looks over his shoulder and stares at the steam.

"Shouldn't think so."

He moves closer

"It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting."

The old man looks at the Doctor, clearly confused.

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen shouts.

There's some kind of noise. Like something you'd hear in an old SCI FI movie that ray guns make. And then the ground begins to shake. The Doctor wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"The ground, the soil, the Earth, moving, but how? Why?"

He rush us over to the monitor again.

"Earthquake?"

Amy shouts.

"What's going on?"

The old man shouts.

"Doubt it. 'Cause it's only happening under this room."

Still holding on to me, he's moves around the room. Looking everywhere for any slight hint. There's a crack and I feel him turn us sharply around and away from the hole.

"It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us."

Nasreen laughs and shakes her head.

"That's not possible!"

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest… RUN!"

I was there beside him running, then I wasn't. Everything is pitch black and my head is throbbing. No. Not again, not now. I can still feel his hand in mine, but there isn't a pull. I've made him stop running.I try letting go, but he holds on tighter.

**The man with green eyes who travels through time**

_Oh gosh. No. Please no._

**He's the love of your life**

I feel the ground break beneath me and my knees buckle. I force my eyes to open and The Doctor is in front of me. Holding my hand. Trying to pull me out of the ground.

_It's back again isn't it Love?_

I nod my head and then I hear Nesreen yell.

"Tony!"

"Stay back, Amy! Stay away from the Earth!"

I hear her shout.

"It's pulling me down!"

"AMY!"

The Doctor looks down at me. He pulls on my hand, but I let go.

"Doctor, help me! Something's got me!"

"Go get her. I can get myself out."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are. Now go she needs you, I don't feel the pulling yet. GO!"

He looks at me then to her. He kisses me then runs off to Amy. The pounding in my head is increasing.

**And one day**

I try lifting my foot out of the dirt, but the tugging has began.

"Your drill, shut it down. Now!"

I can hear the two of them talking. He's trying to calm her down.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

"Yes you can Amy! Don't you dare let go of him!"

"Don't worry about us! Get yourself out of that!"

I hear them struggling and then the Doctor yells for Amy. The Doctor's is yelling and throwing dirt to the side. Amy's gone..

"DOCTOR!"

He's there and he has my hand. As soon as his hand begins to pull the pounding is back and at full force.

**He'll lose you completely.**

The tugging from the dirt is getting harder.

"Doctor, don't let go. Please don't let go of me. Don't lose me."

I'm crying now and I can't stop it.

_Love please. Please save me._

_I'm not letting go_

There is more force from the dirt pulling me under. Our hands are slipping and I know I won't be here for long.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll come and find me again. Promise you won't give up."

"I swear to you. I promise I will always come for you."

He's crying too now and I know with one more tug, I'll be gone.

"I love you Doctor."

"I love you too. I'll find you again. I won't give up. Promise."

He leans forward and rest his head against mine. He kisses my forehead and places his head back.

"I promise, and when I do, I'm never going to let you go. Now don't you and Amy have too much fun without me and Rory."

He smiles at me and I give him a smile back.

"No promises."

Then the last tug was given and I feel my hand leave his and the pain in my head is too strong to fight off any longer. The last thing I hear is The Doctor calling out to me. _Please find me._

I woke up and found myself lying on my back. There's some sort of pattern on the ceiling and I tilt my head to look around. _No it's not a ceiling. I'm in a box. I'm in a box!_

I hear something muffled, and strain my ears to listen closer. It's Amy.

"Amy! Amy, can you hear me!?"

"Max? Is that you? What are you doing here? You should be with the Doctor!"

"Amy I need you to calm down. Please. It's going to be alright. The Doctor and Rory are coming."

I saw something move toward Amy and I held my breath.

"Did you just shush me?"

_Amelia don't_

"Did you just shush ME? No. no, no, don't do that. No gas. No gas!"

"AMY!"

The figure then turns towards me and slowly makes it's way over.

"Now aren't you just the most curious thing. Human…, but not. You'll be me first. Now time to sleep."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Sleep."

The gas begins to seep through and into the chamber I'm being held in. I feel like I'm suffocating and my eyes slowly being to close.

I woke up once more I was tied to a table. I began to try pulling on the restraints, but nothing works. I look around and notice Amy is just waking. Before I can say anything someone beats me too it.

"Don't struggle. Close your eyes and don't struggle."

"What? Where am I?"

"Amelia do as he says."

"Max. Why can't I move my body?"

"Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me. While I was conscious."

"Okay, you're freaking me out now."

"Did what? Who did?"

I lift my head up to see him

"Dissected me."

He looks down at his stomach and I follow his gaze. He has a long red scar going down his front.

"No.."

"Amy. Amy, Amelia, look at me. Look at me now."

She turns her head and looks to me. She's terrified.

"I won't let that happen to you alright. You're going to be fine. The Doctor is coming. It's going to be fine. Now do as he says."

"He's coming! I'm sorry I wish I could help you."

I look in front of me to see a man dressed in white with an apron and mask on. He's green and he's holding something out in front of him. Its a scalpel.

"Don't touch her!"

The creature ignores Amy's protest and counties to me. He inches away and then he removes his mask. He clicks a button and glances back at me.

"From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold then the male."

"We dressed for Rio!"

The creature continued to ignore Amy and and studied me.

"As for the halfling female, it seems to be less resistant."

"Half what?"

"Amy keep quiet."

"Leave them alone! You've got me!"

The creature presses another button, ignoring the man, and I have to clench my teeth to keep from yelling out as the restraints tighten.

"Decontamination Complete. Commenting Dissection."

"Amy look away. Now."

Amelia slowly complies, and the creature places the scalpel looking tool under my collarbone and presses down hard. I keep calm, but can't stop the sharp intake of breath. _Stop. Please stop. Doctor where are you?_ It burns and I keep my eyes open, locked on the creature as he drags the tool further down. I can hear the sick sound of my flesh ripping and Amy sniffing and cringing.

**AREA 17 INCURSION, SPECIES DIAGNOSTIC REQUESTED. AREA 17 INCURSION, SPECIES DIAGNOSTIC REQUESTED.**

The creature turns and hurries out of the room.

"Ya! And stay out!"

I chuckle.

"You totally scared him off Amy."

"I do my best."

"Ya? Well so do I."

I unfold my fist so she sees the controller I took from the creature. I press a button and the restraints come off. I pull the light jacket cover closer to me and zip it up.

"Ha ha! Nice Max!"

I jumped out of the hold and do a mock bow.

"Thank you"

I get Amy out and we head for the next guy.

"How did you get that?"

"You never picked a lizard man's pocket?"

The man gets out of hold and laughs.

"Come on, before he gets back"

The two head off and I look down and unzip my jacket to see my dark blue shirt and white tank top underneath. They're torn and bloody. He cut about chest and it's burning. I'm losing a lot of blood and I won't be able to stay upright for long. I grab the shirt and tank top and tie it in knots. To apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I zip up my jacket and jog to them. I can't push myself until absolutely necessary. They are heading through automatic doors.

"That creature, do you think it was an alien? Anymore of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?"

"Don't know. But we know someone who could have some answers. We need to get back to the surface and find him. I wonder where this leads." Amy stops and stares at the door.

"Maybe it's a way out of here."

The man came forward and I pressed the button. The lights inside turn on and there's a boy with wires connected to him.

"Oh, my god. No."

"What is it?" Amy ask

The man begins to knock an shake the door. He's trying desperately to get in.

"It's my son, it's Elliott. What've they done to him?"

He moves away an I follow him

"He's in there. We have to get him out! Elliot! Elliot it's dad!"

He begins messing with the button

**ACCESS DENIED. UNAUTHORIZED GENETIC IMPRINT**

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Calm down! we'll get him out, but it won't do any bloody good if you start to cause a bloody scene and cause unwanted attention. Now stop it!"

I grab his hands off the machine and place them at his side. He stops when he looks at my eyes and puts his head down.

"Now listen. We can't get in there. Don't argue. We can't. Those wires are connect to that screen. It's monitoring him. His pulse, vital signs, all that. He's alive. He's ok. But I swear to you I will not leave here until that boy is safe in your arm. Got it?"

He nods and I let him go.

"Good."

"We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?"

"Yeah, trust us. We'll get him out."

"Amelia."

I worn and she brushes it off.

"We won't shoot him. Just make him open the door."

"Ame-"

"He's just a boy!"

"I understand that! But look at him. He's safe. If they were going to do something to him, he would have been where we were. Not here."

"Please. Please let me get my boy back. I won't shoot. I just want him by my side. Please"

I look at the man and then to Amy.

"There's a reason he hates guns Amy. If you truly believe we should. Then fine, but I won't hold one."

She nods to me

"I do."

I sigh and look up.

"This is what we have come to." I whisper to myself.

"Fine."

They leave the room and I follow.

**I am beyond sorry. I've been taught by an amazing teacher that excuses are just that. They aren't reasons. But basically just so you know, I came home one day and my laptop didn't even want to turn on half the time. So to make it up to you guys I'll update three times this weekend, possibly four. Depends on the reviews I have to do for the finals next week. Anyway, I'm giving you two chapters now. So sorry for the wait.**

**~Maxy **


	10. Chapter 10

**Max POV**

"These chambers are all over the city."

They walk in to the chambers. Amy sticks her hand into something in the wall and a light turns on showing us a creature.

"Uh! Turn it off quick!"

Moe yells. Amy sticks her hand back in and the lights turn off.

"They're not moving."

"Maybe they're asleep?"

I come over and pear into the glass tank.

"Amy turn it on again."

"No, Amy, don't"

She already had it on and the doors open up to the two closes chambers.

I walk cautiously into the chamber and examine the creature.

"Max, what are you doing? Amy not you too. Get out of there."

"Some sort of suspected animation?"

"Probably."

"I wonder what these are."

"The Doctor would know. The Doctor always knows."

"Amy he's coming. I promise. He's probably down here now raising all sorts of Hell we have to run our way out of."

She smiles and laughs.

"Hey look."

We look up and there are holes, right above them.

"Wait a minute, I know what these are."

"It's how they came up to the surface, right?"

"Correct Pond. It's a sort of powered transport discs."

"It's our way out of here."

I stop and look at Amy.

"Amy you two are going up. I'm staying down and making sure the Doctor isn't stuck down here."

"I'm not leaving. They have weapons. We can fight back."

I whip around fast and walk towards the man until he's pinned against the wall.

"We are not, I repeat, NOT fighting these creatures. You understand me?"

"They took my son!"

"They have reasons behind their actions. You are not going to open fire on a potential innocent species!"

"I will do as I bloody well please!"

He shoves me back, when his arm colloids with the cut I feel the knots come undone and I knew spread of warmness comes down. _I'm bleeding again._ When I hit the floor and not moving to get up Amy is there by my side and so is the man.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't' know."

"Breathe. It's fine."

I fumble with the zipper and finally get it down. The shirt is too drenched in blood to tie back. So is the tank top. Amy stares at me in shock and doesn't react for a bit.

"Here I have an idea. Amy takes her jacket off and then her shirt. She's in a white tank top. She puts the jacket back on and ask the man to lift me up. She slides the jacket off my shoulders, and carefully puts the shirt on me. It's tight and small, but it's good to apply the pressure needed.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad! I didn't hear you… I didn't think he did anything."

"Amy it's fine.I'm fine. Amy don't tell the Doctor."

She scoffs and helps me up. I lean a little on her because now the world has gone a bit dizzy.

"Take the guns. Only use them when I say understand?"

They nod and the man takes the guns, handing one to Amy, while coming to my other side.

"Which way now?"

"Door at the end."

"You sure?"

"Nope."

When we walked through the doors, we saw clear glass chambers holding two dozen of the creatures in each.

"Whoa." Moe looked around us

"Yeah."

"Guys, come on. We need to get going. We have to find the Doctor."

"I can walk now. You two stick to the plan."

Amy and Moe nod and Amy walks forward while Moe goes around

"Let them go!"

"Amy Pond, now there's a girl to count on. Where's Maximum?"

"Working on it Doc."

I stood up as straight as I could and ignored the pain. His hands were tied and he smiled at me. I looked forward at who seems to be the head as Moe came into view.

"You're covered both ways,"

"So don't try anything clever, Buster."

I smile at Amy

"Mo!"

Nasreen shouts.

"Now let them go or I shoot."

The leader walks forward and comes very close to Amy

"I'm warning you!"

I step in between them as she reaches to pull the gun from Amy.

"You lay a finger on her, on any of them, you will regret it."

I whisper to her and she takes a step back. She gives me the same expression Mo did. _My eyes! I forgot, they aren't use to it. It's strange for them. _She flings her fist into my ribs where the cut ends, before I could even blink.

"Don't you touch her!"

She pushes me down as the Doctor yells. She takes the gun from Amy, and pushes her down next to me, and points it at Mo.

"And you?"

The other guards take the gun from him and pushes him forward.

"All right, Restac. You've made your point."

Restac lowers her gun and walks toward the one that spoke out, the one that cut me open .

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh."

One of the guards hits his back and hisses. He looks at me as Amy tries to help me.

"This isn't the way"

He turns and walks away.

"Prepare them for execution." Restac says

They tied the others to a coulomb and when they came to me, Restac laughs.

"Leave her. She'll die soon enough."

I was between Amy and The Doctor.

"What did you say? Dying? Max what's she talking about?"

"I have a cut on my hand. They think its going to kill me, cause I passed out after the… headache."

"Okay, sorry, as rescue go, didn't live up to it's potential." Amy cut in saving me from explanation.

"I'm glad you're both okay."

"Us too! Lizard man though?"

"Homo Reptilia, they occupied the planet before they want it back."

"After they've wiped out the human race." Nasreen says

"Right, preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest."

_Love? Are you sure you're all right?_

I look up at him and see his eyes, he's very worried. I give him a smile and a nod. He smiles back then looks to the others.

"Why are they waiting?" Nasreen asks

"What do you think they're going to do with us?"

"Who the leader?"

Restac asks the air then out of no where a screen pops up. Showing the old man and a woman I haven't seen.

"It's them. How are they doing that? How do they know that we're in here?"

I put my head down and focusing on breathing. It's starting to get really painful. That girl's voice though. Something's Wrong.

"Who speaks for the apes?"

There's silence then Rory's voice comes through.

"I speak for the… humans. Some of us, anyway."

_Oh great. Someone did something wrong._

"Do you understand who we are?"

"Sort of. A bit. Not really."

"We have ape hostages."

"Doctor! Amy! Max!"

"Mo! Mo, are you okay?"

_It's her. What has she done._

"I'm fine, Love! I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home!"

"Amy, I thought I'd lost you!"

"What, 'cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy."

"Miss you too Rory! Don't worry I'm fine!"

He laughs at that.

"Tony Mack!"

"Having fun down there?"

"Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm."

I look at the Doctor confused.

"Show me Alaya."

Restac sound worried.

"Show me and release her, immediately, unharmed, or we kill your friends. One by one. "

"No!''

"Ambrose…"

"Steady now, everyone."

There seemed to be some kind of argument, from the other side.

"Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?"

"We are not doing what you say any more. Now give me back my family!"

"You idiot."

I whisper and the Doctor looks at me, confused.

_Alaya is dead. Ambrose killed her._

He didn't say a word. He just looked away and down to the floor. Confused. Didn't he hear me?

"No. Execute the girl."

The guards began to untie Amy

"No!, No, wait!'

"Rory!"

"She's not speaking for us."

"There's no need for this."

"Listen! Whatever you want, we'll do it! Amy!"

"Rory!"

"Don't do this!"

The Doctor is yelling and Rory is screaming no. I jump to my feet and stand in front of Amy. Three things happened at once. The screen cuts out, Restac yells fire, and another voice yells stop. Everyone looks toward the third voice. Malekko and another creature walks next to him. From the looks of him, I'd say he's higher up. King maybe?

"You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?"

"The apes are attacking us!"

"You're our protector. Not our commander, Restac. Unchain them!"

"I do not recognize your authority at this time, Eldane."

"Well, then, you must shoot me."

The guards begin to unchain them and as soon as the Doctor is let go he comes over to me and hugs me.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt? Broken? Scratched? Anything?"

"Love, please. I'm fine."

"You're warm. Why are you warm? Why is your front warm?"

"Doctor I-"

He takes the zipper and pulls it down. When he sees the blood, at first there is worry, then anger. He turns sharply and makes his way to Malekko.

"What did you do to her? What did you do!"

"Doctor stop it! Stop it now!"

I grab his arm before he can grab Malekko and I begin to fall. The Doctor catches me and picks me up.

"I can patch her up. I'm sorry. I-"

"Restac go play solider. I'll call if I need you. As for her. We shall go to the laboratory so Malekko can fix your mate up."

"She's not- never mind. Rory! Hello!"

"Where's Amy?"

"She's fine, look, here she is."

"Oh Thank god."

"Keeping you on your toes!"

"No time to chat. Max already lost too much blood. Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of Earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurian are going to send up transport discs,to bring you back down, using geothermal energy and gravity-bubble technology. It's how they travel and, frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Gotta dash! Hurry up!"

He walks over to me and picks me up once more, carrying me bridal style.

"I'm so sorry Love."

"You came for me. That's all that matters. You came for me"

I kiss his cheek and he smiles sheepishly as we walk back to the lab.

**Screw it, I'm gonna give you guys three. Just cause tomorrow is my sister's birthday you guys get three.**

**I'm sorry again.**

**~Maxy**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about."

The Doctor stands with his arms still around my waist.

"How so.." Eldane asks

"You both want the planet. You both have genuine claim to it."

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?"

"Me? No! But they are!"

He points to Amy and Narseen

"What?!"

"No, we're not!"

"Course you are! Amy Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet! Humanity couldn't have better Ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?"

Amy shoot up and ran to the Doctor and I.

"Is this what happen, in the future, the planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Nasreen looks to us.

"Oh, Nasreen, sorry, probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy, Maxy, and I travel in time, a bit."

"Anything else?"

"There are fixed points through time, where things must always stay the way they are."

I say and look to the Doctor. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"This is not one of them." He continues. "This is opportunity, a temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today will change future events,"

"Create it's own timeline, it's own reality. Correct?"

"Yes. You learn fast Maxy. The future pivots around you. Here. Now. So do good. For humanity, and for Earth."

"Right. No pressure there, then."

Amy looks to me then to walks back to her spot.

"We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap!" Narseen looks to us.

"Come on. Be extraordinary."

"Oh… You…"

She sighs then smiles going back to the table.

"Okay." The Doctor pats the table. "Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race an Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. That's fab! Carry on! Now Mo let's go and get your son. Oh you know, humans and their predecessors, shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it."

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Calm down."

He gives me a mock pout and I laugh as I kiss him..

_You're not stopping me?_

_I thought I almost lost this once, I don't care that I'm working. You can kiss me all you want. As long as I get the same pleasure._

I smile up at him and wink. He blushes as we continue on.

"Elliot, there you are."

"If you've harmed him in anyway."

"Of course not! I only store the young." Malekko says.

"But why?"

The Doctor and I say together.

"I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate, so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface."

"You've been down here, working by yourself, all alone?"

"My family, through the millennia… for the last 300 years, just me. I never meant to harm your child."

"Malekko, I rather love you."

He bumps his fist with Malekko and I giggle.

"It's safe. We can wake him."

The door swings open and Malekko goes to take off the wires. He chuckles a bit.

"Come." He gestures to Mo.

"Elliot? Ell, it's dad"

"What? Dad."

They hug each other and the Doctor grabs my hand and squeezes it. I smile

"You're safe now."

"But where are we?"

"Well, I've got to be honest with you, son we're in the centre of the earth and there are lizardmen."

Elliot looks over to us and looks at Malekko.

"Hi."

"Wow."

The Doctor let's go of me and steps forward

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I took my eye off you."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

He shakes the Doctor's hand and looks to me. He leans forward towards the Doctor.

"Is that her?"

The Doctor twist his head around to look at me. He smiles then faces Elliot.

"Ya. It's is."

He smiles at me and the Doctor comes out.

"You told him about me?"

"He asked questions and I answered."

"What did he ask in order for you to mention me?"

"Oh nothing dear. Nothing at all."

He smiles and kisses my head.

"You go on, Doctor. I'll catch up." Malekko says.

The Doctor nods then takes my hand and we walk behind Elliot and Mo.

The Doctor applauses and smiles.

"Not bad for a fist session. More similarities than differences."

"The transport has returned. Your friends are here."

"Here they are."

Rory walks through the door as The Doctor waves.

"Mum!" Elliot runs to his mother and I glare at her, the Doctor looks at me and frowns.

"I'm so sorry Love."I whispered to him and his frown increases.

"Rory!"

Amy yells

When Rory didn't come to Amy he looks back at me then to them.

"Something's wrong.."

Tony came into the room, carrying something.

"Doctor, What's he carrying?"

Amy came closer to us, as he stepped further into the room. The Doctor steps forward.

"No."

"Love.."

I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this."

Still holding my hand he steps forward slowly and crouches down next to where Tony laid down what he was carrying. The Doctor sighs and squeezes my hand back. He throws the corner of the rug away and we see Alaya. He throws it back and his eyes go dark. I'm mad as well, but I know if we both lose it, nothing good would come for it.

"What did you do?"

"It was me." Ambrose says.

There wasn't even the slightest sound of regret in her voice.

"I did it."

"Mum?"

Elliot steps away from his mum to look at her.

"I just wanted you back."

He pushes her off and runs over to me. I place a hand on his shoulder and he looks away from his mum. She glances around then the Doctor let's go of my hand and pushes me and Elliot in front of him to stand next to Amy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't' know. You have to believe me, they're better than this." Eldane looks to the Doctor.

"This is our planet!"

Ambrose yelled

"Haven't you done enough! If I were you I would keep my mouth shut and stand over there and think of the best apology you can come up with, then think again! We had a chance here! A chance to a better life!" I feel the purple burning in my eyes. No not purple, black, pitch black.

"Leave us alone!"

Ambrose shouts ignoring me. The Doctor begins to walk toward her and I feel my mind clear. I hurry to push Elliot to Amy as I walk closer in order to bring the Doctor back, if he gets to much.

"In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance,but you were so much less,"

His eyes slowly lose color and they get darker as he steps closer _Love come back to me._

"than the best of humanity." He stops and looks back to me with a nod. Then I heard the marching. Everyone is silent. They surround us and I feel Elliot's hand grab mine.

"The Doctor told me you were brave and strong. Will you protect us?" Elliot whispered and I look down to him. He's trying hard to keep a brave face on and I smile down at him and I shake his hand a little to get him to look at me.

"Of course."

He smiles and then sandwhiches himself between me and Amy.

"My sister." Restac walks into the room.

When she sees the rug in the floor her face changes. She lifts the corner up and wails.

"And you want us to trust these apes Doctor?"

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She's not typical."

Restac jumps up and turns to her

"I think she is."

"Restac, please listen to the Doctor."

I plead with her.

"One person let us down. But there's a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on, an alliance could work!"

"It's too late for that, Doctor."

I groan and glare at Ambrose. _Now what?_

"Why?"

"Our Drill is set to start borrowing again in.. fifteen minutes."

"What?"

Nesreen asks

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot."

Tony starts

"Don't do this. Don't call their bluff."

The Doctor tries.

"Let us go back. And you promise never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away leave you alone."

Ambrose exclaimed.

Restac hissed and yelled

"Execute her."

"No!"

The Doctor and I each grab her arm and pull her down.

"Everybody, back to the lab! Run!"

"Execute all the apes!"

Restac yells

"This is a deadly weapon. Stay back!"

The Doctor sonics and the guns began to run down the hall and into the lab.

"Take everyone to the lab!"

The Doctor grabs my hand and we run through the tunnel to catch up to everyone. A laser shoots by as soon as we round the corner. Everyone is there waiting.

"I'll cover you! Go! Go!"

The Doctor lets go of my hand and pushes me to Rory. Rory locks his arms around me and begins to pull me away. The Doctor turns and pulls out his screwdriver.

"No. No! Rory let me go. Now!"

"I can't. Doctor's orders."

I turn my hand so it could reach his side and I pinched him. His arms flying off me in surprise and I ran to stand next to the Doctor.

"Sorry Love. But you are not getting rid of me that easily."

He turned to look at me and smiled sheepishly. Then his face turned cold in an instant.

"You have nothing to defend yourself with. You're injured. You are leaving with them."

"I'm not leaving Doctor. You can forget it. I'm staying by your side, through every decision you make. And don't argue with me."

He nodded to Rory, who hesitated then directed everyone to continue. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He smiled as he lifted his sonic up.

_I was hoping you'd say that_

I gave him a smile and stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

The creatures raced to the end of the hallway and the Doctor stuck his Sonic out. They dropped their weapons. Restac ran forward and he pointed his sonic at her.

"Ah-ah! Stop right there or I'll use my very deadly weapon again. One waring, that's all you get."

He ran his finger over my hand and I knew that that meant we were to start backing up soon.

"If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you. Now. This ends here."

"No. It only ends with our victory."

Restac hissed.

"Like I said… one warning."

He starts the sonic again and the last of the weapons are gone. Restac gasp in shock and he turns us around and runs. They were close behind. He sonic the button and stood through the door.

"Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen."

The Doctor kissed my hand then let go. Running past them.

"Let us know if we get company.'

I said to them.

"Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got."

"Okay, 12 minutes till drill impact."

I glanced over to the others and noticed Tony.

_Doctor. Tony._

He didn't even look, just gave a slight nod, that unless you were looking for it, it passed your head.

"Tony Mack, sweaty forehead, dilated pupils, What're you hiding?"

Tony opened his shirt for the Doctor to see.I came around next to him. Where he had been hit there were green lines going all through him.

"Tony! What happened?"

Nasreen whispered.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

The Doctor sonic him and I grabbed his hand.

"Of course not Tony. The Doctor and I won't let that happen."

The Doctor placed his sonic on the screen so he could see the big picture of what was happening. Tony smiled at me.

"Thank you."

I nod as the Doctor began.

"You're not dying, you're mutating."

"How can I stop it?"

"Decontamination program! Might work, don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Torny?"

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way! We're surrounded in here."

"So question is, How do we stop the drill, given that we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out given that we're surrounded? Nasreen how d'you feel about an energy pulse, channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?"

Nasreen tilt forward and gave him a strange look.

"To blow up my life's work?"

"Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that."

"It's to save us Nasreen, to save the humans of the earth. Don't think negative of it. You'll be a hero, in a way."

I jump next to her and take her hand. I give her a small smile and squeeze. She looks at me, thinking.

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in…"

"Eleven minutes, forty seconds.."

Amy yells as the Doctor spins around. I hug Narseen and she smiles.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time!"

I come beside the Doctor and chuckle., he placed his hand in mine and smiled.

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be on the surface by then."

Nasreen explained

"But we can't get past Restac's troops."

Rory looked between the Doctor and I

"I can help with that…"

Eldane came away from Tony

"Toxic fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation, by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

The Doctor turns away, tugging me along as he paces, Amy steps towards Eldane at the same time the Doctor pulls me right up to him. He rest his head on mine.

"Dear, I don't.."

"Love if Eldane wants to do this, it's not on you. This one won't be you. This will be him and him alone. This is all up for him to decide. It's his people and you tried my Love. You tried, and you gave them plenty of chances."

He looked at me and smiled. He kissed my forehead.

_I love you my dear._

_I love you too Doctor._

He let me go and turned to Eldane.

"Eldane, are you sure about this?"

"My priority is my race's survival. The earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No."

"Ten minutes, Doctor."

"But maybe it should be"

The Doctor looked at me

"So here's a deal."

We turn back to Eldane and smile.

"Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown, I'll amend the system." The Doctor instructs

"Set your alarm for one thousand years time. a thousand years, to sort the planet out.'' I join in

"To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophecy, or religion, but somehow, make it know."

I bend down to Elliott's eye level, as the Doctor stands behind me.

"The planet is to be shared, can you share that Elliot, give them a good tale?"

"Yeah. I get you"

I smile as the Doctor nods and a snap of his finger.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds.'

''Yes, fluid controls, my favorite. Energy pulse times, primed, and set. Before we go, energy barricade, need to cancel it out quickly.''

He wiped his sonic out and pointed it to the screen.

''Fumigation Pre-Launching.''

Eldane informed.

''There's not much time, for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor.''

''Ah-ha, super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now...''

''But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet.''

We look to Tony and the Doctor puts his head in his hands.

''Well. Go. All of you. Go.''

Tony stood and looked at us.

''We're not leaving you.''

"Granddad.''

Elliot ran to Tony and hugged him.

''Eight minutes, ten seconds.''

''Now, you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right."

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"I'll be here."

Tony tapped the boys chest.

"Always. I love you boy."

Elliot flings himself to Tony and he holds him.

"You be sure he gets home safe!"

I give him a smile and a nod.

"This is my fault." Ambrose says.

_You don't say!_

_Dear she's human. Be nice._

_I'm hu… fine._

The Doctor squeezes my hand and smiles.

'No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here is my only hope."

They hug each other

''I love you dad."

''Go. Go. Go on.''

The Doctor gives the okay to Eldane and he places his hand on the machine.

**TOXIC FUMIGATION INITIATED. RETURN TO CRYO-CHAMBERS.**

''They're going. We're clear.''

''Okay. Everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run.''

He sonics the door and grabs my hand tugging me along with him.

''I'm sorry.'' The Doctor turns to Eldane

''I thought for a moment, our race, and the humans..''

''Yeah. Us too.''

I cut in.

''Doctor, Max we have less than six minutes.''

''Go. GO. We're right behind you.''

The two shake hands and I give Eldane a hug.

''Let's go.''

The Doctor calls to Narseen.

''I'm not coming either''

''What.''

''We're going to hibernate with them, me and Tony.''

''Doctor, you and your lover must go.''

''I can be decontaminated when we're woken. All the time in the world.''

''But.. Nasreen.. You..''

''Doctor, she's staying with him… she loves him.''

''She's right. I don't want to go. Besides, I've got what I was digging for. I can't leave it when I've only just found it.''

''DOCTOR. MAX.''

Amy yells.

''Thank you Doctor, Max.''

''The pleasure was all ours.'

The Doctor gives her a hug and I nod to her.

'Come and look for us.'

The Doctor nods and grabs my hand as he, I, and Amy run down the hall.

**IMMEDIATE EVACUATION. **

"The other way, Idiot."

Amy and I call to Rory as he ran past us. We've caught up with the rest as the PA said

**TOXIC FUMIGATION IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE.**

"No question, just get in. And yes, I know it's big. Ambros, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again. Get yourself fixed up." The newcomers scramble inside.

He looked at me and noticed my smile.

"What?"

"You showed off."

"Ya, sorry bit of a hurry. Why are you smiling, Where's Amy and Rory?"

I smirked as I walked over to stand in front of him.I reached up and straightened his bowtie.

"I love it when you do that."

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I stand up on my toes and kiss him. He smiles as he returns it and pulls away.

"I should do it more often."

I smile and move away as Rory and Amy come running down the hall.

"Come on. Five minutes and counting…"

We turn as a light begins to shine.

"Not here. Not now. It's getting wider."

The Doctor grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. I look to the crack and then to the others.

"Amy, is this the crack in your wall?"

She nods.

"And the Byzantium. All through the universe rips in the continuum. Some sort of space-time cataclysm- and explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?"

He bends down to the crack pulling me down too.

"Four minutes, fifty. We have to go!"

Amy yells behind us.

"The angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner zero knew. Everybody knows, except me!"

"Love it's okay. We need to go. You have human beings to look after right now"

"Doctor. Just leave it!"

Amy joins me.

"But where there's an explosion.. "

"No."

"There's shrapnel."

"You are not sticking your hand in that thing!"

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there!"

Rory joins me this time.

"Why not?"

_I promise I'll be fine dear._

I nod my head and he kisses my forehead. When he reaches his hand in he lets out a cry.

"Doctor take your hand out now!"

It shines more and he looks at me.

"I've got something!"

"What is it?"

He pulls his hand away and falls to the ground, The thing in his hand smoking.

"I don't know."

"Doctor!"

Restac crawls forward from behind the rock.

"She was there, when the gas started."

He jumps up from the ground and stands in front of me protectively. Moving me to Rory

"She must've been poisoned."

"You!"

Restac gasp.

"Okay get in the TARDS, all of you."

He reaches in his jacket for the sonic.

"You did this."

She lifts the gun and points it at The Doctor.

"Doctor!"

Rory and I both yell. I take a step towards him when Rory throws me back. Running forward, in to the line of fire. He screams as the red blast hits him.

"Rory!"

Amy yells as he falls to the ground.

"Rory can you hear me?"

He groans on the ground and tries frantically to breath. The Doctor sonics him and look to me sadly.

"I don't understand."

"Shh-Shh. Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the TARDIS."

"We were on the hill. I can't die here."

"Don't say that."

"You're so beautiful."

His face scrunches up in pain.

"I'm sorry."

And then he stopped. His face relaxed and he was gone. I run to Amy's side and I hold her.

"Doctor, help him."

I look back and the Doctor follows my gaze. The light from the crack was attaching to Rory.

"Amy, Max, Move away from the light.. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history."

I try to lift her up with me, but she refused.

"Amy, move away now.'

"No! I am not leaving him! We have to help him!"

"Amy he's gone."

I try to pull her up again.

"The light's already around him. We can't help him."

The Doctor grabs her shoulders

"I am not leaving him!"

"Amy we have too."

"No."

The Doctor looks at me and I nod as I let her go and grab the TARDIS door.

"Sorry!"

He says as he lifts her off the ground.

"Get off me!"

"Sorry."

He repeats it as he drags her back to the TARDIS. He pushes me in as I grab his sonic, shut the door and lock it with the screwdriver.

"No! No! No! No!"

The Doctor grabs my hand and pulls me away from Amy as she pounds on the door. He pull us to the control panel.

"Let me out, please let me out. I need to get to Rory."

He shakes his head and leans on the controls. He looks to me and I nod. We begin to flip switches and push buttons. I only know what to do from watching him so much.

"That light. If his body's absorbed I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen."

The Doctor looks to me and lays his hand on top of the leaver. I put mine on top of his and squeeze. We push it down and Amy comes running.

"What are you doing? Doctor! NO!"

The TARDIS takes off and Amy tries to stop it. The Doctor tries to stop her from pounding on him.

"No! No! Doctor, we can't just leave him there. "

"Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever."

She stops hitting him and begins to sob.

"On the Byzantium, I still remember the clerics, because I am a time traveler now, you said. "

"They weren't part of your world. This is different, this is your own history changing. "

I can hear it in his voice, hows he's fighting off a sob.

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay."

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it Amy."

He kisses her forehead and pulls her away from the console.

"Tell me about Rory. Fantastic Rory, funny Rory, gorgeous Rory."

He sits the two of them down on the stairs and I drive the TARDIS.

"Amy listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't."

She whispered.

"You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do, Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on Amy. Please. Come on, Amy, come on. Amy, please. Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory is only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind."

There's a sharp pain running through my head and I cry out. I fall to the ground my hand catching the landing button. The TARDIS shock with the impact.

"What were you saying?"

Amy's cheerful voice came to me and I forced my eyes to open. I stand up and lean against the rail.

The Doctor and Amy on the floor and then Moe and the others appear.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad."

"Doctor! Five seconds till it all goes up!"

Amy and him both jump up. He looks to me and I frown.

_She's forgotten hasn't she…_

_I'm afraid so.. are you okay dear?_

_Lets not talk about it now._

He nods slightly and reaches for my hand as we run outside. We watch as it all goes up in flames.

"All Nasreen's work just erased."

"Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up."

I watch Amy, Moe, and Elliot walk by as the Doctor, Ambros, and I stand in an arch way.

"You two could've let those things shoot me. You saved me."

"An eye for an eye. It's never the way. Now you show your son how wrong you were. How there's another way. You make him the best of humanity… In the way you couldn't be."

She nods and the Doctor takes my hand and pulls me off the ledge. He turns to smile at her and then we head in the direction of Amy.

"You two are very quite. Are you talking to each other with that weird voice thing inside the others head? Oh! Hey! Look! There I am again!. HELLO ME!"

I look over to see Amy and the pounding in my head starts up again.

"Are you okay?"

I look at Amy to see she's crying.

"I thought I saw someone else there for a second. I need a holiday. Didn't' we talk about Rio?"

"You go in. Just fix this lock, keeps jamming."

"You boys and your locksmithery… and I'm guessing Max is staying out for a bit of alone time."

She laughs and shuts the door. The Doctor and I stand there for a bit. Before he reaches in his pocket for the object he pulled out of the crack. I take a shaky breath as I see a bit of the TARDIS. I drop his hand as I go inside. Amy is already up the stairs and gone. I close my eyes and put my hands over my ears. I crouch to the floor as the chanting starts.

The women is there again and we are in the park.

"_**The man with green eyes who travels through time. He's the love of your life. And one day, he'll lose you completely, but he won't remember the girl who saved his life…"**_

Her mouth is still moving, but I can't hear her. She reaches out to put a hand on mine. Then she stands and wipes my tears away. She disappeared and I'm left with darkness once more.

**I know this is a long one. But it's what happened. I don't know how. Anywho that should be all for the night. Goodnight guys.  
~Maxy**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up in the infirmary and stretch out. I looked around and I force myself up.

''Show me where he is Old girl.''

I feel her hum and there is a light outside the infirmary door. I open the door and shut it behind me. He's leaning on the sink in front of the mirror I move around him and hug him. He lets go of the sink and hugs me back. He's crying and I can feel my own tears come on.

''I let her forget.''

''No, sweetie. No. You didn't. It was my fault. I fell.''

''I was suppose to protect them. That was my duty to them, to protect the other at all cost, and I failed. He's gone and I have failed Amy. I couldn't save him like I was suppose too and … and If I failed at keeping… keeping Rory here, how can I trust myself to protect you..''

''Love, please.. Sweetie don't talk like that. You couldn't do anything to have stop it. He jumped in front of you at the last second. Love you couldn't have reacted to that. And when the light touched him… there was nothing you can do. He knew you tried, and so did Amy. Don't be hard on yourself. Please, my love, please listen to me.''

I pleaded with him, I showed him reason to trust me. I told him that Rory would understand and that Amy.. if she could remember, would understand too. He did everything he could have done, but he has to remember, the universe has a mind of it's own. He moves back to where his body is leaning on the wall. We shared our thoughts of Rory and Amelia and I let him pull me to him, making me lean on him. I ran circles on him back, arms, and chest to find someway to comfort him. I would kiss his hand or his jaw, in comfort to let him know I was still there, when his thoughts got to much. Hours later we had calmed down. He kisses my forehead and The Doctor leans his head against the wall and a few minutes later he looks down to me.

''Why did you fall, was it the memories again?''

I nod

''She adds a line every time.'The man with green eyes who travels through time. He is the love of your life, and one day, He'll lose you completely, but he won't remember, the girl who saved his life...' She was moving about like we were actually interacting this time... but she kept talking after I couldn't hear her.''

He easily noticed my hesitation and lifted my chin with his hand, guiding my head up so I could look into his eyes.

''Tell me, please.''

''Love...what if… what if the cracks get me? What if I'm just like Rory, he saved your life, he.. he pushed me away. That could have been me.''

The Doctor pulls me into a hug and kisses my head.

''I will not let that happen. You understand, Never. ''

''Doct-''

''Makayla, now it's time for you to trust me and my words. I will not, repeat not, let that happen to you. I couldn't be the Doctor if it ever did happen.''

His voice was nothing, but a soft, sweet whisper in my ear. He kissed the top of my head then both cheeks, nose, then finally my lips.

''Do you trust me..''

I nod into his jacket

''Of course.''

"Then listen carefully. You will not leave me, I will protect you till my last dying breath and I will forever keep you safe, right here, with me."

I lean up to kiss him and he kisses back.

"I love you."

He whispers in my ear and I pull him closer to me

"I love you too."

We stay there for a while, before he picks me up and carries me to my room. We lay there neither of us sleeping, just laying there, thinking of the woman, and Rory and poor Amy. The Doctor pulling me close to him, rubbing his hand up and down my side. Every now and then he would whisper 'I promise' and then kiss the back of my neck. I pushed myself closer to him and slowly I fell asleep as the Doctor did too.

**My Boyfriend convinced me it would help me to write. I know it's not long, I just couldn't really find the right words or the right direction. I'm sorry guys. Maybe next Saturday will be better.**

**I hope you like it none the less. Goodnight guys.**

**~Maxy**


	13. Chapter 13

Doctor's POV

She began to scream at two in the morning. I jolted awake and stared down at her. I turned on the light and lifted her up as I sat behind her. I leaned her against my chest and slowly rocked her. I ran my hands up and down her arms and whispered "It's okay, I've got you." Into her ear. When she woke up her eyes were specks of different blues. She pressed her head into the crock of my neck and she squeezed my arms. I lifted her by placing an arm under her knees and back, and walked toward the room with windows all around. The TARDIS was in the vortex and so when we entered the room we saw the galaxy laid out before us. I sat her in my lap as I sat in the love seat. After an hour of staring out into the world beyond, I leaned in and kissed her temple.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Love?"

"I just… I just had a nightmare about what will happen to me. About what will happen to you and it was just a dream."

I stare at her, but nod.

"What happened?"

She sat there, staring out into the world. I could tell that she was holding back tears. She began to shake again and slowly she looked at me and she let a sob escape her lips.

"I'm so sorry, love. I looked into your past. The TARDIS, she tried to stop me, but I wanted to know that if this happened to me, if I disappeared, what would you do. And sweetie... I don't want you to have that pain."

I could feel my hearts shatter as I see the tears streaming down her face.

"Do you want to stop... Stop traveling with me?"

I'm crying now, I know I am and it hurts. It hurts so much.

"No. I don't want to, but I have to. We have to stop. We know it's going to hap-"

"Yes, we know it's going to happen, but I want to be with you. I want as much time as I can have with you. I don't want you to go."

She was silent. She stared at me, and I could still see that both of us were breaking down inside.

"I don't want you to blame yourself. I want you to be okay."

She rested her hand on my cheek and I pushed into it. I kiss her palm and she smiles slightly.

"I don't want to leave you, love. But that means you have to promise me that you won't blame yourself. That you'll still travel and see the stars with companions. You won't lock yourself away, if you still remember me for a while."

"I can never forget you."

I kissed her sweetly and she smiles at me.

"Do you want to know what I told Elliot?"

She nods we head. I reached into my pocket and pull out a picture.

"Remember the day I took you into The Beginning of Spring Garden? When we went to the cherry trees and we climb up to the highest branch that could hold the two of us?"

She smiles at the memory. I show her the picture. I remember every detail of when I took it.

She was smiling down at the beauty of the garden. The white flowers surrounding her, still wearing the cherry flower crown I made, and the light peaking through the branches and shining down of her beautiful face just right. Giving her this wonderful glow that made my hearts skip two beats. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I slowly pulled the camera up and snapped a picture without her noticing.

"It fell out of my pocket. Elliot saw it, and he asked me if you were my girlfriend. He asked me what you were like, and I told him about how strong and brave and kind you were. He asked me if I was gonna marry you."

She glanced up at me, her eyes full of tears. Happy tears.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that depends on you."

I shift a bit so I could see her face fully. I pull out the little black box. I opened it to show her the ring. A blue small heart gem in the center with two smaller green germs on either side.

"Doc-"

"No, I don't want you to say anything now. I want you to actually think about if this is what you want. If I am what you want."

She closes the box and looks up to me with a heart melting smile. She nods her head in understanding and I pull her back to me.

"Thank you."

I whisper as I kiss the side of her neck.

She giggles and kisses mine.

"Anything for you, love."

We sit there looking out into the stars together. Rocking back and forth in a comfortable silence. I glance down at her tired smile.

"How about we go and visit your mom tomorrow?"

She leans up and stares at me.

"We can't go and see my mom. It would-"

"It said so in the journal. We see her. And I would like to meet this amazing woman who gave me something so beautiful and wonderful-"

She kisses me and smiles.

"Don't over do it there Doc."

She nods her head and places it back on my shoulder.

"I'd like that."

Slowly we stretch out on to the love seat, we lay side by side. My arm wrapped around her waist. As we drift into a comforting sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Max POV

I woke up to a very happy Doctor. He was already awake looking down at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning my dear."

I kiss the tip of his nose and smile.

"Good morning my love."

I put my head back down on his chest and cuddled closer to him.

"Maxy, we have to go. Your mom-"

"Actually Doctor, I was thinking about that. She said friends, meaning she saw more than one. Maybe… maybe we aren't suppose to go yet."

He started at me and nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you want to put this off?"

"Yes. I don't want anything to change in that letter."

"If that is what you wish."

I smile up at him and kiss him again.

"Thank you Doc."

Amy busted through the door and squeaked when she saw us.

"Out!"

The Doctor shouted and I smacked his chest as she ran out.

"Doctor!"

"She didn't knock!"

"You yelled at her!"

"Shock Collar!"

I get up and smile at the Doctor as I run after Amy.

"She gets to pick the next place!"

"Fine!"

The Doctor yells back. I find Amy in the control room her face red.

"Amy he didn't mean to yell at you-"

"No I get it. I interrupted. It's cool."

"Okay, I'm taking a shower."

When I got in there I played a song. Lay me Down by Sam Smith.

I stripped off the clothes and turned the water on.

"Yes I do, I one day I will be, where I was right there, right next to you. And it's hard, the days just seem so moon, and the stars, are nothing without you. Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? No words can explain, the way I'm missing you. The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside. These tears, they tell their own story. You told me not to cry when you were gone but the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong. Can I lay by your side, next to you, you and make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you. And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight. I'm reaching out to you. Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?) This hurt that I've been through. I'm missing you, missing you like crazy. Can I lay by your side, next to you, you. And make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you. And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight. Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side. Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side/ Can I lay by your side, next to you, you.

"Sweetheart, your voice is beautiful as always."

I jump as I comb through my hair. I peak an eye open at the Doctor to see him bright smile and twinkling dark green eyes.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I smile at him and close my eyes as the music still plays. I feel the pull on my elbow and hip.

I open my eyes and let him bring me up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He gives me the heart melting smile. He pulls my left hand to his shoulder and takes my right in his. When his hand catches my hip once more I smile. The piano starts to play as the TARDIS magnifies the sound and enlarges the room. He starts to swing me around, and it's just silence. Happily dancing and staring into the others eyes. The Doctor let his other hand drop to my waist and my hands wrap around his neck. He pulls me closer to him where are foreheads and nose touch.

"Thank you."

He whispers to me.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Well in that case, don't."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. You can't thank a person for loving you."

He smiled

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leans in to plant a sweet kiss when there's knocking on the door.

"Max? Doctor? I know where we can go."

The Doctor sighs and I smile in amusement.

"Leash."

"Down Doctor."

I chuckle and call out to Amy.

"Give us a minute Amys."

I hear her walk away and the Doctor swings me over, to where I'm lying flat on my back on his bed.

"Doct-"

He kisses me again and the fire in my chest erupts. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him harder to me. I reverse the position to where the Doctor is now lying on his back while I'm straddling his hips. The kissing seems to feed the fire now spreading through me. His lips leave mine and he starts to make a trail down from my jaw to my neck, and retreating once he reached my collarbone.  
I close my eyes, but then quickly threw them open. I grab the Doctor's shoulders and pin him to the bed.

"Are you okay Love?"

"Perfectly fine."

"You want to tell me the truth?"

He sighs and wraps a finger around a strand of my hair.

"I want you to have the best time while you're here."

He whispered and I froze over him. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face there. His arms wrap around my waist and we turn so we are lying on our sides.

"I love it here. Every second spent here is the best time I could ever have."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm serious. I'm beyond happy here Doctor. And besides you know I'm not going to let anything happen until-

"I know love. I know. Come on, let's go see what Pond wants."

**Sorry about the last little note I left down here on the last chapter. I forgot I put it there till after I posted it. I just had to rant a little.**

**Anyway, I have a plan set out again. I've written at least three other fics. because it does help me. And as soon as I'm finished with this story I just might post them as well. Back to my plan, I might make a second book after I drop a bombshell on you guys. (I've written the last chapter already. And I know the episode to end it on.. I just have to figure out how to get Maximum into that situation.) But, just so you know, Vincent is next. **

**Anywho, hope you all enjoy the past two chapters. I'm really sorry for the shortness of them. We'll soon be back into episodes and by the time we get to the little break I put between each episode to have Max and The Doctor together I might have my mind put back together again. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Maxy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Early Chapter for you guys. My stepdad has been talking about cutting the internet for whenever he leaves for work. Which is four in the morning, so I had to post a chapter. I don't know if he'll stick to his word or not, but anyway here's a chapter.**

**000**

"Thanks for bringing me."

Amy chimes to us and we smile. My arm was looped with the Doctor's as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I examined each of the paintings on the wall.

"You're welcome."

"You're being so nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me?"

I sigh and let go of the Doctor's arm. I walk away toward the wall with a painting I wasn't really paying attention too. Amy's been suspicious of us everywhere we took her. Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, it was getting on my nerves to say the least. The tour guide of the museum was walking around the room talking to those who would listen to him.

"Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could have sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs. If you follow me now."

"Who is it?"

"It's the Doctor."

That caught my attention immediately. I turned around and saw two children examining a painting. I roll my eyes and glare at them. I feel an arm slip around my waist and short tug. I turn my head to glance at the Doctor as he gave me a confused look. I waved it off and looked away from him.

"Look. There it is. The actual one."

Amy hold the picture in her Van Gogh exhibition guide book next to the painting of the Church at Auvers. I look closer at the painting and notice right away, something was in the window of the Church. I nudge the Doctor's ribs gently and he followed my gaze while he was still talking to Amy.

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into shapes. Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Well, just look at that."

"What?"

"Something very not good indeed. Good eye Maxy."

I shrug and lean closer into his side. He frowns again, and I feel bad for what I'm doing. I'm not even sure why I'm doing it. I just don't feel like talking… or singing, or really much of anything. I just don't feel like much anymore, and I hated it. I wanted to talk and to laugh, but when I did it felt wrong. Very wrong.

"What thing very not good?"

Amy ask the Doctor.

"Look there, in the window of the church."

I watch Amy take a closer look.

"Is it a face?"

"Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it, and I see it in that window."

The Doctor pulls me with him to the tour guide. I look to the Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers that he stands in front of.

"It has changed hands for something in the region of twenty-"

"Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and Artiness. So, er"

"Doctor Black."

The man replied.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?"

"Ah, well, what an interesting question. Most people imagine-"

"I'm sorry, sir. But my partner and I are in a bit of a hurry. So if you could just give us the exact date, as close as you can, without the long speech."

Doctor Black stumbled a bit when I interrupted.

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June."

"What year?"

"1890. Less than a year before, before he killed himself."

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool."

The Doctor said and I let a soft grin splash on my lips. The Doctor smiled bigger when he noticed.

"Your's is very-"

"Oh, thank you. Keep telling them stuff. We need to go."

"What about the other pictures?"

"Art can wait. This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh."

The Doctor pulled me with him all the way back to the Tardis. Amy, getting lost in the crowd on our way there. Once inside the Doctor shut the door and embraced me.

"What's wrong, dear? You haven't been your bright self lately. Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

I sigh into the Doctor's chest.

"I honestly don't know, Love. I just… just feel wrong. Like I shouldn't be smiling right now."

The Doctor kissed the top of my head and lifted my chin up.

"What if, after we fix this little problem, I take you somewhere? Just the two of us. Ya?"

I smile slightly up at him and nod my head.

"That sounds lovely."

He smiled down at me and kissed my nose. I kissed his back, as Amy ran into the TARDIS.

"Thanks for waiting guys."

The Doctor let me go, and ran around the controls. I lean on the rail and Amy leans next to me.

"We knew you could find your back Ams."

I tease her with a forced smile. She smiles back and nudges me.

"Right, hold on girls."

We grab the rail behind us and land with a woosh. The Doctor grabs my hand and pulls me to the door.

"Right, so, here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend."

"Easy Peasy."

"Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mister Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside. Amy looks in her guide book and I look around us.

"Like this?"

"That's the one."

"Or like that?"

I point to the cafe and The Doctor smiles.

"Yeah, exactly like that."

When we reach the cafe the Doctor approaches the manager.

"Good evening. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?"

"Don't mention that man to me."

The manager stalks back inside and the Doctor glances at me. I walk up to the waitress.

"Excuse me, miss. My friends and I are looking for Vincent Van Gogh. Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

Amy steps up and asks.

"He's a drunk, he's mad, and never pays his bills."

"Good painter, though, eh?"

The Doctor asks. The waitress laughs and slowly the Doctor sits down. He pulls me down into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist as we hear people coming out of the cafe.

"Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal."

The manager leads a customer outside.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death. It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out."

Amy and The Doctor start to fawn over Van Gogh while he tries to make his deal.

"I'll pay, if you'd like."

The Doctor steps in.

"What?"

The manager ask in confusion.

"Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink."

"Exactly who are you?"

"Oh, I'm new in town."

"Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you."

Everyone in the cafe laughs at him.

"Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friends are cute, but you should keep you big nose out of other people's business. Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow."

Vincent turned to the manager.

"No."

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?"

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no."

"Or?"

"Oh look, just shut up, the pair of you. I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose."

Amy finally cut in.

"That could be good."

"That's good by me."

"Good."

The manager give Vincent his Self-Portrait with Straw Hat back and goes inside with Amy.

We all sit at a table together inside the cafe.

"That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?"

"Yes."

The Doctor and I say together.

"No."

I nudge Amy as the Doctor catches Vincent's attention.

"She means yes. So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

He sticks out his hand, but puts it down when Vincent yelled out.

"I knew it!"

"Sorry?"

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help."

"On, no, not that kind of doctor. That's incredible, don't you think Love, Amy?"

I nod slightly and Amy smiles.

"Absolutely. One of my favorites."

"One of my favorites whats? You've never seen my work before."

"Ah yes. One of my favorite paintings that I've ever seen, generally."

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do. Your hair's orange."

"Yes. So's yours."

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less."

_They're flirting Doctor._

"So. Er, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religious-y stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?"

"Well, there is one church I' thinking of painting when the weather is right."

"That is very good news."

An older woman runs into the cafe,screaming. I leap out of my seat and move toward the door. Ready to run.

"She's been murdered! Help me!"

"That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, Amy, Vincent!"

I hear the Doctor say behind me. I feel him run to catch up to me as I head to where the woman directed. He slips his hand in mine and runs along beside me. There's already a group of people looking over the body when we reach the street.

"She's been ripped to shreds!"

A man calls out from the crowd.

"Please, let me look. I'm a Doctor."

"Who is it?"

A woman questions not to far behind me.

"Oh no, no, no."

The Doctor says and tightens his grip on my hand when he sees her.

"Away, all of you vultures. This is my daughter. Giselle. What monster could have done this? Get away from her!"

The mother yells at The Doctor and I.

"Okay, okay."

"Get that madman out of here!"

She screams at us and people begin to throw stones at Vincent. With Amy, The Doctor, and I being close to him, the stones pelt us as well. I grab the Doctor's hand and Amy's wrist and pull them away. Amy grabs Vincent's hand and we all run down the street.

"You bring this on us. Your madness! You!"

The mother yells after us and another woman among the crowd yells out that Vincent was to blame. When we get far enough, into an alley, we stop to catch our breaths.

"Are you alright?"

The Doctor looks at me first and when I nod and so does Amy, he looks to Vincent.

"Yes, I'm use to it."

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?"

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time."

"As I thought. As I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh, you're very kind."

I roll my eyes at the Doctor as he and Amy walk ahead of us. Talking about who know what. I fall in step beside Vincent.

"I'm sorry about him, Vincent. He just get's so excited, he doesn't really listen to what people are saying."

"Don't apologize. Your husband is a very kind man. And your friend is rather cute. I don't mind."

I blush at his words.

"He's not.. we aren't.."

Vincent eyes me for a second before understanding comes across his face

"I see, he hasn't asked you yet."

"Actually, he has. I just need time to think about it."

"What's there to think about? You love the man, correct?"

"Of course, but-"

"But what? What could stop you from saying yes to the man you love?"

I give a small smile to Vincent and I watch the Doctor and Amy. Joking around with each other.

"It's very complicated... I'm going to die someday."

"Well, so am I. And so is he. And your friend. And that plant. But that shouldn't stop you. That shouldn't stop anyone from doing what our heart desires"

"I don't want him to have something and then be left with it ripped away from him."

Vincent and I walk in silence for a while before he whispers.

"Is that why you are depressed my friend?"

I turn to Vincent and cock my head in confusion.

"What?"

Vincent smiles at me and pats my back.

"No need to hide it from me.I can see it in your eyes. They are dull and glazed over. Like mine. You don't smile, even though I can see that you want to. Are you depressed because you feel as if you are causing the man you love more pain then he should be in?"

I stare at Vincent and then to The Doctor and Amy. The Doctor spins around to walk backwards. Still talking to Amy, but he looks to me and gives me a sheepish smile. I feel my heart speed up and I can't help the small smile that falls on my face. I feel relaxed once more as I watch him jump around to face forward. I look to Vincent and let a sigh escape my lips.

"I think you just hit the mark Vincent."

He gives me another pat on my back with a sad smile.

"Maxy! Hurry up!"

I roll my eyes and glance over at Vincent.

"If he gets on your nerves, just let me know. I'm sure I can fix it."

I hear Vincent laugh as I run to catch up with The Doctor and Amy. Vincent takes the lead, toward his house.

**000**

**Alright. There you are guys. Now to stay awake for another 24 hours!**

**I really need to get some medication. I haven't slept properly in three days. I think I've gotten around, roughly, four hours. In a three days. Yay!**

**And It's not because of the bloody internet or my phone or the music I play when I go to bed. It's because I just can't sleep, good sir.**

**Anywho, see you guys next time. Maybe.**

**~Maxy**


	16. Chapter 16

When we get to the courtyard of Vincent's house The Doctor takes my hand and spins me around. Catching me in his arms and I squeak in surprise.

"Dark night. Very starry."

The Doctor calls out. He leans into me and kisses my temple.

"That's your favorite one. Starry Night."

I smile up at the Doctor and nod.

"You could tell?"

"You wouldn't stop staring at it when we walked into the gallery."

I kiss his nose and smile a little more.

"Very observant, Doctor. Good job."

"Do I get any points for it?"

He whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"Possibly."

I mummer in his ear.

"If you two are done."

Amy's amused voice reaches us. I slip out of the Doctor's grasp and give an innocent smile to Amy.

"We're going to stay with him?"

Amy ask the Doctor quietly.

"Until he paints that church."

"Watch out. That one's wet."

Vincent warns Amy.

"What?"

We glance up to see The Bedroom in Arles. When we walk inside Vincent's house. Vincent seemed to be insecure of his house.

"Sorry about all the clutter."

"Some clutter.'

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me."

"Wow. I mean, really. Wow."

Amy said and Vincent seem to sulk a bit more.

"Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear out. I must, really must."

The Doctor, Amy, and I browse the pictures around the room as if we were in a gallery. And in some sort of way, we were.

"Coffee, anyone?"

"Yes, please."

I hear the Doctor call out, but I don't pay attention. I wouldn't mind a bit of coffee, but I don't want to take my eyes off the paintings. Vincent Van Gogh is my favorite artist. And I'm trying desperately to wrap my head around the fact that I'm really where I am. I feel a hand on my hip and The Doctor puts the mug of coffee in front of my face.

"Here you go, dear."

I nod to the Doctor as a thank you, and take the mug. I wrap my fingers around the warmth of it and take a small sip.

"You know, you should be careful with these. They're precious."

I turn around to see that Vincent placed the coffee pot down on A Still Life.

"Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else."

"They're precious to me."

Amy and I say together.

"Well, you're both very kind. And kindness is most welcome."

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?"

"What is it with you and the church?"

I glance between the Doctor and Vincent as I answer for him.

"Like I said, my friend, he gets over excited for things."

"I don't get overly excited for things, Maximum! It's just a casual interest in it."

"Far from casual. It seems to me you never talk about anything else. You're wife is right, you're a strange one."

I choke on the coffee at Vincent's words. Amy starts laughing and the Doctor blushes deeply.

"I'm not strange. And you want a change of subject, okay. Let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?"

I stare at the Doctor in confusion. Isn't he going to correct him? I mean, I'm not even technically his fiance.

"Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of."

"You don't have to tell us."

The Doctor wraps his arms around my waist as he stand behind me. He puts his head on top of mine and we watch Vincent.

"It's colour that holds the key. I can hear the colours. Listen to them. Everytime I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!"

He latches on to the Doctor's coat. The Doctor looks up at him. Terrified and confused. I'm smashed between the two and I push Vincent on the shoulders slightly. To get him to back away.

"Maybe you've had enough coffee now. How about some nice calming tea? Let's get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we? Amy. Where's Amy?"

The Doctor lets go of me and we look around. There's a scream from outside and my heart stops. I run straight for it.

"Amy!"

I yell as the Doctor follows behind me, yelling repeatedly no.

I freeze in the doorway as the Doctor runs over to Amy.

"Amy? Amy? What happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't see it. I was having a look at the paintings out here when something hit me from behind."

"It's okay. He's gone now and we're here."

"Doctor! Amelia! Get away from there!"

I yell out to them. The Doctor looks startled as Vincent yells out no.

"Take it easy. Take it easy!"

Vincent is backing away from, I don't know how to describe it. This huge creature. And the Doctor and Amy don't seem to have a clue that the thing is standing right in front of them!

"What's happening? What's he doing?"

Amy questions.

"I don't know."

I can't take it anymore. I run to Amy and The Doctor as Vincent picks up a pitchfork.

"Run. Run!"

Vincent yells as I tug on Amy and the Doctor, but they won't budge.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea. Amy, Maximum, get back. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down."

"Doctor-"

"I said to get back Makayla!"

The Doctor pushes me back into Amy and walks to Vincent. Who's trying to keep the creature back.

"Easy, Vincent, easy. Look, look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me the Doctor, look. No-one else is here. So, Vincent-"

"Move Doctor!"

"Look out!"

Vincent and I yell at the same time. The barrel is knocked over that it's large scaly tail sends the Doctor flying.

"I can't see anything. What is it?"

Amy shouts.

"That is a good question. Let me help you."

The Doctor grabs a pole.

"You can see him, too?"

Vincent asks very surprised.

"Yes. Ish. Well, no. Not really."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor gets hit again and is sent flying once more. The creature growls.

"You couldn't see him?"

"No. No. Oi!"

The Doctor swings wildly, which would be comical if I wasn't terrified, while Vincent plunges his pitchfork into the creature. Wounded, the creature flees. The Doctor is still swinging the pole around.

"He's gone."

Vincent tells him as I rush over to the Doctor.

"Oh, right. Yes. Of course."

I examine the Doctor's face and twist it side to side, looking for any cuts.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear."

I sigh in relief and nod.

"Good."

I slap him across the face, not hard, but just enough to leave a slight sting. I watch him catch his cheek in his hands and look at me in shock.

"You idiot! Next time I try to tell you something, you should listen instead of rushing into something you don't completely understand!"

I storm away from him and into the house.

**I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while. Some stuff happened.**

**I'm back to working on this. And we're all good for a while.**

**~Maxy**


	17. Chapter 17

I sit on one side of the room staring into the fire with the mug placed in my hands. The Doctor, Vincent, and Amy are on the other side.

"Right. So he's invisible. What did he look like?"

"I'll show you."

Vincent replies to the Doctor. I glance over to see him painting over a bunch of violets.

"Oh, no, no. No, no!"

"What?"

"It's just, er, that was quite good. Oh, no. On you go."

Vincent produces a charcoal sketch of a thing with a wicked beak, crest, and claws. Which looks spot on from what I can see.

"Okay. Okay. Right. Amy, Max, make Mister Van Gogh comfortable. Don't any invisible monsters in through the front door."

I stand up and put the mug down.

"But it could be outside, waiting."

Amy pleaded to the Doctor.

"Well, don't worry. I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see."

"He won't Ams."

"See? Have some faith in me like-"

"Because I'm coming with him."

I shot the Doctor a glare, daring him to question me. And he glares back.

"You are not stepping outside this house, Maximum!"

"And you aren't leaving this house without me or Vincent! And since I already know where you're going, it's going to have to be me!"

"And why the hell do I have to take you with me!?"

"Because, unlike you, I can see the bloody thing!"

I yell back at him. I open the front door and slam it behind me. I hear the Doctor open the door and close it. We were both silent on the walk back to the TARDIS. I open the door and walk inside. I got up the stairs that lead down a hallway. The Doctor begins to hunt through chests.

"Right. You in here somewhere? I can't apologize enough. I thought you were just a useless gadget. I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice. How wrong can a man be?"

"Extremely."

I mutter under my breath, but the Doctor's head still shot up and looked at me. He lifts the gizmo on to the console. He sighs and walks over to me. He takes a seat beside me and we sit there for a while. I try not to look at the Doctor as my eyes fill with tears. He wraps his arms around me and I bury my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I should have listened."

He mumbles into my hair and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. You just… you scared me. That thing was huge and it's nothing I've ever seen before. And the fact you couldn't see it… I just terrified me."

"No, love. I deserved to be slapped. I should have listened to you. I was being a show off, I thought I knew what was happening, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Can we just agree to forgive each other?"

The Doctor chuckles into my hair and I smile.

"Of course, dear."

I lift my head and kiss him softly and he smiles at me. He jumps up and takes my hand in his, forcing me up too.

"Right we are then. I'll just plug this up in hereeee and here we go."

The things has a rear view mirror fastened to the top. The Doctor stuck his tongue out in the mirror. The mirror lights up with a Match Found Print Ready. It prints off a picture of an elderly man I've never seen and then the mirror changes to another older man.

"Good. Okay, you're working. Now-"

"Working? Doctor, they look nothing like you?"

He looks at me then to the mirror.

"I thought you said you looked into my past?"

"I did. But the TARDIS didn't show me these guys. Love, I'm confused."

He sighs and takes my hands into both of his.

"Will you remind me of this after we finish here? This is something that you need to know, but since we have this creature on the loose I need to hurry so no one else get hurt. Okay?"

I nod at the Doctor, and he smiles.

"Great! Now, back to this. Let's see what you make of this. Who is that?"

The Doctor hold up the sketch of the creature. Ding. Match found print ready. A Macaw is what appears.

"No, I know it's not that. There are thousands of them and you see them plain as day.

The next one is a Polar Bear.

"No. Definitely not. This is the problem with the impressionists. Not accurate enough. This would never happen with Gainsborough or one of those proper painters."

I smack his arse with the back of my hand, since he was leaning on the console.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Don't diss my favorite painter."

He holds his hand up in surrender. He smiles cheekily at me. I roll my eyes, but a small smiles plays on my lips. He takes the gizmo and straps it to his chest. I laugh at how ridiculous it looks on him. He rolls his eyes and walks out the door. I follow behind him and slip my hand in his. The rear view mirror looks over his right shoulder and the image of the creature appears.

"That's it!"

"There you are, you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing. I hope we meet again soon so we can take you home."

The Doctor mess with the chest piece a little more and, on impulse, I get on my toes and kiss his cheek. He looks to me a little shocked and then he smiles.

"Dear, I'm working."

I laugh and take him arm.

"I know. But you're so cute when you're working. I had to."

We hear a sort of growl behind us, and when we look in the mirror it's standing there.

"Maybe not that soon."

The Doctor mumbles as he takes my hand and we run down the alley. The Doctor pulls me behind a corner and uses the mirror to see the creature running after us.

"Good."

The Doctor whispers as we take off again. Further down the alley the Doctor starts throwing things in the creature's path, we round another corner and the Doctor pulls me up to him. I look around the corner as the Doctor looks in the mirror to see the creature retreating. The Doctor relaxes and smiles down at me. He kisses my nose and we turn to head back. The Doctor cries out as we almost collided with something that screams.

"Amy, never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me."

The Doctor complains and I fix his bow tie with a smirk.

"Sorry. I got bored. As much as you two admire his command of colour and shape, it is hard to get found of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring."

I laugh and take the Doctor's hand.

"Come on. Let go wake up our painter."  
**-**

**I officially believe that these past three months are the worst ones that I've had the displeasure of being part of.**

**I'm working on the story, I really am. But so much has happened since the funeral that have not at all been in my favor. I'm sorry if the story is losing your interest because of my lack of time and motivation to do a lot. I'm not going to give up on the story, I'm going to work my way through this so I don't disappoint anyone. There will just be times when things are too much for a while... so I can't promise every Saturday. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update a fast as I can.**

**-Maxy**


	18. Chapter 18

I helped Amy pick a lot of sunflowers and place them in Vincent's courtyard. The Doctor went up to wake Vincent. When we saw him in the window Amy smiled.

"I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night."

"Oh!"

"I thought you might like, possibly, to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought."

Amy hints at and I hide my smile as Vincent replies.

"Yes. Well, they're not my favorite flower."

"You don't like sunflowers?"

The Doctor pours me some orange juice and I nod as a thank you.

"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half- human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. You know, they are a challenge."

"And one I'm pretty sure you'll rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you."

When we meet inside the Doctor pulls out a picture of the creature.

"That's him! And the eyes. Without mercy."

"This is a creature called the Krafayis. They travel in space, they travel as a pack, scavenging across the universe. Sometimes one of them gets left behind, and because they are a brutal race, the others never come back."

The Doctor says as he sits down, pulling me into his lap.

"So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis."

I say as I get up. The Doctor frowns, but joins me in standing.

"And what they do is kill until they're killed, which they usually aren't 'cause other creatures can't see them."

"But me and your wife can."

"Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?"

"What about the Monster?"

"Take our word for it. If you paint it, he will come."

"Okay. I'll get my things."

Vincent jumps up and runs to his stuff.

"In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow."

I watch Vincent freeze at the door and continue on. I peck the Doctor's cheek and wonder after Vincent.

"I'm gonna go help him."

I find Vincent in his room. He's sobbing on his bed and I feel my heart break for him.

"Vincent? Can I help you?"

"It is clear you so can not help. And when you leave, and everyone always leaves, I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope."

I sit on the edge of his bed and he turns to face me.

"You know, Vincent, I once felt like that as well. Where there was no hope for me. No love to be spared for me. But, surprisingly, I found out through experience that there is always hope."

"Then your experience is incomplete. It's wrong. I know how it will end. And it will not end well."

I watch as tears fall down his face and he sniffs. I let my fist tighten on my lap and I stand up.

"Get the hell out of this house."

He stops and looks up at me.

"What?"

"Get the hell out of this house and tell me where I can find Vincent Van Gogh."

He sat up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about? I am Vincent-"

"No! You are not Vincent. The Vincent I meet, the Vincent I know, gave me advice. He got me to see I was being selfish, that I was denying myself and someone else love. He told me the wonders of colours and shapes. He got me to see beauty in life and taught me to enjoy what I had, while I bloody had it! Those words did not come out of the mouth of the man sitting here, wallowing in self pity."

Vincent looks down in shame and I kneel down in front of him. I take his hands in mine and look up into his eyes.

"Show me that Vincent. Let me see that Vincent again. I want my friend back. Please."

I softly beg him. I squeeze his hand and smile at him sadly. I search his eyes as he tries not to look into mine. I sigh and put my head down. I let my hand fall away and I stand up. I went to open the door when his voice called out to me.

"So, does that mean you'll say yes?"

I stop and smile as I turn around.

"Ya. I think it does."

He laughs and stands up. He strides over and hugs me.

"When will it be? Might I suggest and August night? The colours are absolutely wonderful when the stars are a light. I actually thinking about painting them one day."

I smile as he turns around and starts to get his clothes.

"I don't know. We still have to ask my father… and maybe my mother."

I lean against the wall with my arms crossed.

"And you should definitely paint the stars."

"Ah. I have the perfect place too. I know just where to capture everything perfectly."

I smile and nod my head.

"I bet you do. I'll leave to let you dress. I'll meet you downstairs."

When I walk out of the door, I see the Doctor and Amy in the courtyard, heading back inside looking sad. I quickly make my way down to them and am greeted by a hug from the Doctor.

"I heard you and him. I'm sorry."

I pull away confused.

"What do you mean, you're sorry?"

"I heard you try to plead with him. I went to check on you two and he was sobbing. He's given up. We tried. He's just a sensitive man-"

"Doctor, thats-"

"I'm ready."

Vincent says behind me. I watch him grab a paint brush and the rest of his stuff. The Doctor smiles and jumps up and down.

"Alright. Lets go paint a church."

Walking along the road toward the church, The Doctor had his arm around me and kisses my forehead every now and then.

"So, what did you say?"

"Humm?"

"I couldn't hear your little speech very well, but I got bits and piece. Tell me what happened. What did you say to get him up and going?"

I smile at the Doctor and kiss his nose.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out."

He laughs and I see Vincent take Amy's hand in front of us.

"If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh."

"Shit."

I mumble and the Doctor frowns.

"I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine."

"Oh, Amy. I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone, I think."

"I'm not sad."

"Then why are you crying?"

Amy wipes the tears away in shock.

"It's all right. I understand."

"I'm not sure I do."

"Okay. Okay! So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns…"

Vincent stops and turns to the Doctor.

"Then we shall fight him again."

"Well, yes, tick. But last night we were lucky. Amy could have been killed. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him, too."

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?"

Amy questions him. The Doctor hold up a briefcase.

"The answer's in this box. I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother."

The Doctor walks forward with me in hand. We look up the street to see others dressed all in black.

"No. It's that girl from the village."

We stand to the side as they pass, bowing our heads in respect.

"You do have a plan, don't you?"

Amy ask as they pass.

"No."

The Doctor says honestly. Amy and the Doctor continued to walk and I stay by Vincent.

"It's a thing, it's like a plan, but with more grayness."

Vincent looks back at the sunflowers on top of the casket and I give his arm a squeeze. He nods and we continue with them. We make it to the church and start to set up.

"And you'll be sure to tell me if either of you see any monsters."

Vincent sighs and I lean on Amy's shoulder.

"Yes. While I may be mad, and you're wife pretty, we're not stupid."

Vincent says to the Doctor with a smile.

"No, quite."

He looks over to Amy and I before bending down to Vincent.

"And to be honest, I'm not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex-"

Vincent shushes him.

"I'm working."

"Yes. Paint! Do painting! Paint is-"

"Maximum, I'll take that offer now."

I smirk at Vincent and tap the Doctor's shoulder while he's still talking about paint.

"I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I kept saying to him, 'Look, if you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job, mate.'-"

I placed a hand on the back of his neck and force his head down, level to mine, and kiss him. I pull apart slowly and The Doctor's face turns red.

"Right. Shutting up now."

A little while later the Doctor starts talking about Picasso. Amy tells him to be quiet and I roll my eyes. I grab his hand and pull him away from them both.

"Sit."  
I instruct him. He flops down on the ground and I sit beside him.

"What do we do now?"

I wrap my arms around one of his and lean my head on his shoulder.

"We sit."

He's silent for a while.

"That's it?"

"Yes, love. That's it. We sit. Just like when we visited the gardens. Up in the cherry trees."

We sat there as night fall comes.

"Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly. In the right order."

He mumbles to himself. I lean back and cock my head to the side.

"Doctor? Why haven't you been correcting Vincent when he calls me your wife?"

The Doctor looks to me, with a slight blush to his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I nudge him with my elbow.

"Come on. I want to know."

He sighs and put one of his hands on top of mine, still wrapped around his arm.

"I… I like hearing it. When he calls you my wife."

He blushes as he glances at me.

"I know I told you to think about it. And I'm not trying to take that back now. But the way it sounds, to me. Just hearing it. 'Your wife..' And I automatically think of you, I know it's you, and it just… it makes me happy. Because I have you with me. And I know you love me and I love you. And it's just. it's just a wonderful feeling. It's just-"

I slowly let my lips find his, as he leans closer and closer to me. It's a sweet kiss. One that hold a lot of passion and comfort, that speaks the truth the holder can't express properly in words. We lean away from each other and I let my elbow rest on my knee and my hand came to rest on the Doctor's cheek. I rub my thumb back and forth and he leans into the touch.

"Doctor, I have been thinking about it. And I want you to know that I- "

"There! He's at the window."

The Doctor jumps up and I can't help, but roll my eyes.

"Where?"

"There, on the right."

"As I thought. Come on."

The Doctor pulls me up and grabs the box.

"I'm going in."

"We'll, I'm coming, too."

"And you'd be a damn fool to think I won't come."

"No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No."

The Doctor glares at me.

"And I am a damn fool. Stay here."

"Doctor-"

He grabbed my shoulders and kisses me quickly. He put his hand on either side of my face and rest his forehead on mine.

"I am not going to lose you too. You mean too much to me. Please. Stay here. Let me know that you'll be safe. Please."

He whisper pleads. I can see the begging in his eyes and I crack slightly.

"Ten minutes. That's it."

He smiles and kisses me one last time.

"Be careful."

"Always am."

"But you're not armed."

"Yes, I am."

"What with?"

"Overconfidence, this, a small screwdriver, and a good luck kiss. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right crosactic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails. Anyway, Amy, only one thought, one simple instruction, don't follow me under any circumstances and keep Max here."

The Doctor does the 'I'm watching you' gesture to all three of us.

"I will."

The Doctor leaves with one last look at us.

"Will you follow him?"

Vincent asks Amy. She makes a no duh face.

"Of course! Have you ever tried keeping Max away from the Doctor? The last man who tried lost his arm. And I'm quite fond of mine."

"I love you."

Vincent says to Amy.

"Down boy. We give him five minutes."

"I thought you said ten?"

I snort and shake my head.

"He wishes."

"Has he moved?"

Amy ask us.

"No. Just shifted to the next window. But wait. He's turning now!"

The Doctor yelps and I take off running.

"Alright. Times up. Let's go."

I run with Amy into the Church. We find the Doctor and I hug him quickly.

"Doctor!"

"I thought I told you two to- Never mind. We'll talk about it later. Quick in here."

The Doctor open up the door to a confession box and I slip inside with him as Amy goes into the other. He pulls me to him and sits me on his lap.

"Absolutely quiet."

The Doctor pull back the curtain to let light in and I pull the slide back to talk to Amy.

"Amelia, you need to calm down."

"Yes, can you breath a little quieter please?"

"No"

She hisses at us.

"He's gone past."

The Doctor shushes her. We are silent for a while and the Doctor press his lips to my forehead again.

"You're in big trouble."

He whispers in my ear to where I can just barely hear it. I roll my eyes and give him another quick kiss. I place my finger to my lips. There's more silence when the creature roared and hit Amy's side. She screams.

"I think he heard us."

He hit our side next.

"That is impressive hearing he's got."

The box starts to shake.

"What's less impressive are our chances of survival."

Amy screams again and I smack the Doctor's chest.

"Way to go, Timelord."

"Hey! Are you looking for me, sonny? Come on! Over here."

The box stops shaking and I can tell the creature's gone to Vincent.

"Because I'm right here waiting for you."

He looks over to the three of us.

"Come on. Quickly! Get behind me."

The Doctor starts flicking his sonic at the creature.

"Doing anything?"

We all run as further back. Outside and into the next part of the church.

"Where is he?"

"Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head."

The Doctor flicks his sonic again.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it."

"Doctor, duck!'

I call out.

"Left!"

Amy scream as the Doctor get hit into a way.

"Right, sorry."

Vincent call out. I run over to him and help him up.

"Your right, my left."

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup."

"Come on in here!"

We all run in through a door that squeaks loudly. We try to close it, but the creature has it's foot in the door. Vincent stomps on it and it screeches. We shut the door and lean on it.

"Right. Okay. Here's the plan. Maxy, Amy, Rory-"

"Who?"

"Sorry, umm Vincent."

"What is the plan?"

"I don't know. My only definite plan is that in future, I'm definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws."

The Doctor forces it back in his pocket.

"Give me a second. I'll be back."

Vincent calls out. He runs off.

"We could try talking to him."

I suggest

"Talking to him?"

Amy ask me like I'm crazy.

"Well, yes. TARDIS translator. Anybody remember that?"

The Doctor laughs and kisses me again.

"Brilliant! Let's know his side of the story."

The creature screams again.

"Yes, though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment."

There's banging on the door and it roars again.

"Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen!"

The banging stops.

"I know you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please, listen."

It's quite for a moment and with one look to us, The Doctor continues.

"I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding. And then… And then, who know?"

Glass shatters behind us. I see the creature as the Doctor stand in front of me and Amy. Vincent comes running over to us with the painting stand.

"What's it up to now?"

I watch it for a while and then it hits me.

He's blind.

"Doctor he's feeling his way around the room. It's moving around the edges."

"Like it's trapped."

Vincent finished for me.

"I can't see a thing."

Amy says beside Vincent.

"Doctor. Do you understand?"

I whisper to him and he looks to me confused. Then realization hits him.

"I am really stupid."

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem."

"No, I am really stupid and growing old."

"Age is just a number love."

I whisper as I his arms tighten around my waist. I look up at him and he smiles sadly.

"Why does it attack, but never eat its victims?"

The Doctor and I run over to the other two.

"And why was it abandoned by it's pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling it's way helplessly around the walls of the room?"

The creature screeches again.

"It can't see. It's blind. Yes, and that, of course, explains why it has such perfect hearing!"

The Doctor growls out.

"Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us."

The creature screeches again and the noise vibrates in my head. I close my eyes and place my hand over my ears. There a pounding in my head, a pounding that only comes from one thing. I feel the vibrations of the creature charging. Then one last thud of it hitting the ground. I force my eyes open. And I watch the creature take it's last breath. I close my eyes tightly and force the pounding away. I can hear everyone again.

"You know, sometimes winning is not fun at all."

The four of us slowly make our way out into the courtyard. We lay down in a circle, staring up into the sky.

"I hope you don't mind if I take your wife's hand Doctor. But try to see what I see. We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world."

The Doctor looks at me and kisses my nose. I smile and intertwined our fingers.

"Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there, lighter blue."

He uses the hand he that holds mine to point.

"And blowing through the blueness and blackness, the wind swirling through the air, and then shining, burning bursting through! The stars! Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes."

"I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see."

Vincent and the Doctor look over my head at each other, I smile as I come closer to the Doctor, still looking up at the sky. I drop Vincent's hand and he grabs the Doctors.

"I will miss you terribly."

I hear him say to Amy. And I tuck my head on top of the Doctor's chest and listen to his hearts beat.

**Sorry it's late guys. I'm really trying. I hope you like the chapter. **

**-Maxy**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning the pounding is slowly creeping forward, but I have the will to make it through the day before I let it take me.

"I only wish I had something of real value to give you."

I laugh with Amy as Vincent tries to give us his self portrait.

"No, no. I could never accept such an extraordinary gift."

The Doctor handed him the portrait back.

"Very well. You are not the first to decline the offer. Amy the blessed, the wonderful."

He kisses each of her cheeks that hugs her.

"Oh, be good to yourself and be kind to yourself."

The Doctor looks at me sadly and I let my eyes water up slightly.

"I'll try my best."

"And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone."

They both laugh before he turns to me.

"I'll do it to the next person, but first."

He pulls me into a hug and kisses both of my cheeks.

"Remember what I told you. Enjoy what you have now and let the future be the future."

I nod as I pull away.

"Always."

"And Amy, if you ever tire of their love, return and we will have children by the dozen."

I crack up laughing and Amy smacks y arm.

"And Doctor, my friend, we have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well."

There was silence as the Doctor pulls Vincent in for a hug. We start to walk away from his house and toward the TARDIS when The Doctor leans over.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, ladies?"

"I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave."

"Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what I'm thinking."

I smile and shake my head at the two.

"Shall I go and get him, Doctor?"

He shakes his head and turns back.

"Vincent!"

He leans out the window without a shirt on.

"I've got something I want to show you. Just tidy yourself up a bit first."

When we reach the TARDIS The Doctor starts talking.

"Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?"

He groans when he sees the Tardis is covered in paper.

"Yes."

"Well, brace yourself, Vinny."

He opens the Tardis door and Vincent steps inside. He stops and turn around. He walks outside and circles it.

"How come I'm the crazy one and you three have stayed sane?"

I laugh as he steps back inside. The Doctor takes his hat and puts it on the rack. I nod to The Doctor and Amy as she shuts the door.

"What do these things all do?"

"Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here, for instance, plays soothing music."

The Doctor and Amy dance around as I take a seat, watching them.

"While this one makes a huge amount of noise. And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto."

The TARDIS shakes and Vincent grabs on to the monitor.

"And this one?"

Vincent leans down to touch a button.

"That's a friction contrafibulator!"

"And this?"

"That's ketchup, and that one's mustard."

"Nice! Come on. Back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe."

"Good idea. Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first."

We land with a soft thud and we exit the Tardis together. Vincent looks around in amazement.

"Where are we?"

"Paris. 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Musee d'Orsay. Home to many of the greatest paintings in history."

"That's wonderful."

Two people walk by us with a music playing radio, far beyond Vincent's time.

"Ignore that. I've got something more important to show you."

The Doctor drags Vincent away. As we enter the Musee d'Orsay Vincent is amazed. I dragged Vincent away from other paintings as he tried to stop and look. When we enter Vincent's own exhibit, I feel the Doctor wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. I smile as Vincent looks around. The expression on his face as he turned around slowly to take it all in. The Doctor held out his hands behind me and I copied him. We smiled at him as he continued to look around. I nudge the Doctor and nod to Doctor Black. He smiles at me and quickly goes to him.

"Dr. Black?"

"Yes."

"We met a few days ago."

The Doctor pulls him away from the crowd and toward Vincent.

"I asked you about the Church at Auvers."

Amy and I turn Vincent around to face away from them.

"Yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie."

"Yes. And today is another cracker, if I may say so."

I come to stand by the Doctor.

"But I just wondered, between you, me, and her, in 100 words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

"Well, big question. But, to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of colour the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world, no one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Procence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived."

I watched as Vincent bit his finger to keep from sobbing. My eyes filled with my own tears as the Doctor and I rushed over to him.

"Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?"

Dr. Black looks at us strangely as Vincent and the Doctor hug.

"No. They are tears of joy."

He cries as he kiss Dr. Black on his cheeks.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you."

He hugged him and Dr. Black seemed very confused.

"You're welcome. You're welcome."  
Vincent pulls away and touches his beard.

"Sorry about the beard."  
We take Vincent back to his time and he jumps out the TARDIS doors.

"This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. Though I still can't believe one of the Haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing."

I laugh and The Doctor smiles.

"It's been a great adventure and a great honor."

They hug each other again.

"You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life.'

"I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you."

The Doctor goes to unlock the TARDIS.

"And you are sure marriage is out of the question?"

"This time."

Amy answers and I laugh.

They hug each other

"I'm not really the marrying kind."

She kissed his cheek and he turned to me.

"But you are."

He scoops me up in his arms and spins me around.

"You smile again. You're eyes shine."

He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"As do you, my friend."

He pull away and smiles. He kisses each of my cheeks and takes my hands.

"Remember, August, night. It will be one that no one dare forget."

I laugh and smile at him.

"Of course."

I let my hand slip from his.

"Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now."

Amy asked and we left quickly and ran all the way back to Vincent's exhibit. Before entering I stop and lean against the entry way. The Doctor rest in front of me and I sighs.

"You already know, don't you?"

I nod slightly and he looks inside.

"Come on. Together."

He holds out his hand and I take it.

"We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide at only 37. He is now acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now.."

The Doctor and I watch Amy as she starts to cry.

"So you two were right. No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all."

I hug her and smile sadly.

"I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things."

I let go and let the Doctor hug her next.

"Hey. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And if you look carefully,"

The Doctor takes both of our hands and pulls us to the painting of the church.

"Maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes."

"No Krafayis."

Amy says as we look into the window.

"No Krafayis."

The Doctor and I follow Amy to his last painting of sunflowers. And we see that Vincent has dedicated it to Amy.

"If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair."

"The ultimate ginger."

The Doctor and I say together.

"The ultimate ginge."

We laugh together

"Brighter than sunflowers."

I smile and hug Amy and we soon leave and head back to the TARDIS. Amy heads to her room to sleep and the Doctor and I stay downstairs. Once we are in the vortex, the Doctor sighs and slouches down in the chair. He rubs his face with his hands and I sit down next to him. I rest my arm on his back and run my fingers through his hair.

"I still have to talk to you about the faces you saw."

I nod and we sit in silence

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to."

"I need to tell you now. There's no telling when it could happen again."

He turn to face me and he slides his hand on my cheek. He rubs his thumb back and forth.

"Because I am a Time Lord, I don't… die properly. I repair myself. I take a different face."

I stare at the Doctor and nod. He stands up and messes with a few buttons on the console. He pulls the monitor in front of me and I go to stand next to him. The monitor shows different men, progressively getting younger. Until they land on his face.

"These were all your faces before?"

"Yes. We call it the regeneration cycle."

The pounding in my head starts to increase at an alarming rate. I shut my eyes and grab the Doctor's arm.

"Love, pounding."

I flinch as the pounding becomes unbearable and I can't feel, see, or hear anything around me.

**The man with green eyes who travels through time. He's the love of your life and one day he'll lose you completely. But he won't remember the girl who saved his life. The one to give him light. **

The lady that sat next to me on the bench told me. I watched as it seemed she only spoke two more lines. Then she gave me a sad smile. I watched her hand come to rest on my cheek and I almost flinched away from her. But I couldn't move. I felt her hand rest on my cheek and I looked up into her eyes again. She had tears falling away. I felt like I was being sucked away from her. I screamed as I felt a ripping sensation run through me. I was left in darkness. Slowly I felt something hard underneath me. I was laying down, I heard voices around me. One familiar, the other only faintly.

**Okay. First things first, this is going to get a bit... timey-wimey. It's complicated. Max is going to... let's say she's going to be a bit like River, for a while. She's not going to be with the Doctor in the right order... and... well I'm writing three more episodes and then I'm going to make a sequel. Thank you for giving your time to read this. I appreciate it. **

**-Maxy**


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't understand. She seems so familiar, but I can't… I can't think."

"Don't think. I know why she's here. I'll talk to her. Go and get the Doctor."

I heard someone leave and I stayed still.

"You can open your eyes now. There's no point hiding from me."

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in a plain office, my eyes land on a woman behind the desk. She had bushy blonde hair and a silver eye patch. And in all honestly… she looked amazing.

"Put this on."

She tossed me a black eye patch and I turn it over in my hands.

"An eye patch? What do I need this for?"

"It's not an eye patch. It's an eye drive. It communicates directly with the memory centers of the brain, acts as external storage."

"And why do I need that?"

"Just put it on."

"The Doctor. Where is he?"

She laughs at me.

"He's coming. Amy is going to get him. Put it on."

She gestures to the eye drive again and I roll my eyes. I put it in place and look up to her again.

"Wait a minute. I know you… You're… you're the one in my head. The one who I meet at the park."

She smiles bigger and shakes her head.

"Spoilers."

I stare at her confused.

"No, not spoilers. You were there. You were the one who showed me memories. You gave me the stupid lines-"

"It hasn't happened for me yet."

I stared at her for a bit before I understood what she meant.

"Time travel. What a great bloody invention."

I say sarcastically. The woman laughs and hold out a hand and I take it. She helps me up and I nod at her in thanks.

"So this is the first time you're meeting me?"

"From where, my bad, when I've been, yes."

She nods with a frown.

"Alright then. The Doctor will be here in a few hours, maybe a day. Depends on how fast my team works. In the mean time, you must be starving, sweetie."

I nod and smiles again.

"Great. Lets go."

"And you'll tell me all you know about the Doctor?"

"Kind of have too. Last time I saw you, you told me that I told you everything that's going to happen to the Doctor, well, everything I've already lived through. I asked you a whole bunch of questions and you got every single thing right. So you better pay close attention."

I smile and nod to her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I pay attention to whatever comes from your lips, love?"

River smiles as I blush. I place a hand over my mouth and let my eyes go wide. She places a hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry about that Sweetie. It happens a lot in your future."

She pulls away and starts to walk out the door.

"Coming?"

She looks over her shoulder at me and I nod. I start to think over and over in my head. I love the Doctor. And there is no way that I can be attracted to her. I would never… I can't. I'm bloody straight. There's no way-

"It doesn't do well to think about it, Maxy. I'll explain it when we eat."

I usually hate it when other people call me Maxy. Only the Doctor ever had that right… but I wasn't angry by that fact. I followed her into the dining room, where there's two plates of lasagna on the table. She takes one seat and I take the other opposite of her.

"You would always tell the Doctor that you wanted to go to Italy when he would ask us what we wanted to eat. Saying it was your favorite."

She smirked at me and I smirked back.

"What was it you said? I think it was… oh yes. Spoilers."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"That rule never applied to you. You knew more than the Doctor and I put together. It always pisses him off. But he made you swear to never tell him about his future."

"Sounds like him. So, tell me. What is it that I get to know?"

She sighs and leans back in her chair.

"You might want to finish your meal. Because when I'm done, you'll won't be able to stomach it."

I stared at her for a minute before I nodded and finished my plate. I sat back and she began to tell me everything. Starting from the fact that she was Rory and Amy's child.

**So, my laptop is now on it's last five percent of life. I'm not going to push it anymore. It literally took me a good hour or so to write this. So I will be publishing and writing things through my phone, which I honestly don't know how it's going to work out. So if a chapter isn't posted next Saturday, it's probably because I'm still figuring it out. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Got a question, let me know. I'll be happy to clear up any confusion.**

**-Maxy**


	21. Chapter 21

She was right. When she finished, I wouldn't have even glanced at my plate. I stared at her and then down at my hands.

"So he has to die.. He has to die for time to continue?"

She nods sadly.

"And I have to be the one to do it."

I lean back and just watch her. I found out, through her whole story, that she and the Doctor were also a thing. She was the other one, well actually, I was the other one. But neither of us could find a problem in it. We both loved the Doctor. And it was obvious he loved us as well. I usually hate it when people cheat, but in this case… he didn't. He took us both, at the same time, on the same dates. In the upcoming future that is. So we both knew of the other. We both understood that we each had his hearts.

"River.. It.. It has to be done."

I whisper and she looks at me, angry.

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one killing him."

"What about that is easy for me to say? I'm so happy you're killing the man that, I, that WE love? How in the hell is that easy?"

She looks down at her hands and I walk over to her side. I sit in the chair beside her and I wrap my arms around her.

"You're suppose to be on my side."

She whispered and I held on to her tighter.

"River, if he has to die… then he has to die. You know this."

"But it doesn't have to be this way."

She jumped up and walked to the other side of the table before turning back to me.

"River-"

"No. I'm not giving up on him. Let's talk to him, when he gets here. See if he has an idea. He always has an ideal. He has too."

She gave me a pleading look. I reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. Okay. We'll… talk to him."

She smiled at me and ran up to hug me.

"Uh.. Ma'am?"

We broke apart to look at a soldier.

"Yes?"

The soldier looked to be blushing and turned to look away.

"He's here."

"Thank you. We'll be there."

The door closed and River grabbed my hand.

"Let's go say hello."

I smiled at her and we walked to a large room, where people were running around in white coats. River turned to face everyone, back to the door, and she turned me around with her. We looked at the woman in the chair, tied up.

"I'm guessing this is the woman to take you away?"

River nodded and the woman smirked at me.

"Oh, how I love time travel. You don't know me yet, but you will. You and I will be close friends soon."

I gave her a curious look, but River turns her head to me.

"Ignore her"

.One of the lab coat ladies came up to River, handing her papers.

"You were right- just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly 4 chronons."

I looked to the clock to see it almost make the complete 8.

"Hello, Honeys, I'm home."

I groan and River smirks at me.

"And what sort of time do you call this?"

She asked as we turned. She walked away to set the papers on a desk.

"The death of time, the end of time. The end of us all. Why couldn't you just die?"

"Did me best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get the Psychopaths these days."

He walked forward and placed both of his hands on my face. He gave me a smile and kissed my nose.

"It's so good to see this face again."

He whispered, but I think it was more to himself. So I stayed quiet. I smiled at him. He dropped his hands away and kept walking.

"Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you swing all this?"

River smirked at me.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy and Cleopatra was a real pushover."

"I always thought so."

The Doctor said as he grabs my hand and spins me around.

"She mentioned you."

He stopped spinning me and pulled me to him.

"What did she say?"

"'Put down that gun.'"

"Did you?"

The Doctor and I both asked with a slight smirk on our faces.

"Eventually."

"All that flirting. Do I have to watch this?"

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian? Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor and Maxy. Who else was I going to fall in love with?"

"It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that."

"Dinner?"

"I don't have the time. Nobody-"

"Shame. Maxy and I had a great dinner."

She winked at me and the Doctor's hold on my tightened.

"Nobody has the time, because as long as I'm alive, time is dying, because of you.. River."

"Because I refused to kill the man we love."

River said gesturing to me. The Doctor lets go of me and I get ready to move.

"Oh, you love me. Oh, that's sweet of you you. Isn't that sweet? Come here, you."

I moved away as he stepped closer to River. I heard Amy yell get him and before he could touch her, he was held back by guards.

"I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch."

The Doctor grabs River's arm, breaking free from the guards.

"Get off me. Get him off me! Doctor, no. Let go! Please Doctor, let go!"

A woman behind us yells.

"It's moving. Time's moving!"

"Get him off me! Maxy! Doctor!"

River looks to me panicking.

"I'm so sorry River, but it's the only way."

I saw a flash of golden light and then everything went black. I felt a sharp pain in my head and heart and I cried out in the darkness. Grabbing both my head and shirt, over my heart, falling to the ground. Then it started to fade away. I felt someone grab me and put me in there lap.

"Open your eyes for me. Please, Maxy, please. Open your eyes."

**Extremely busy again, working really hard, I really need to go. So so so very sorry. I'm really trying. I hope you liked it.**

**-Maxy**


	22. Chapter 22

I slowly opened my eyes to the Doctor. He looked down at me with a sigh of relief.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

I whisper to him.

"I.. I don't know, love."

He looked away from me. I knew he was lying. I pull away from him and grab a soldier's hand to help me up. I slowly make my way next to River and she wraps an arm around me as I lean on her. The Doctor looks at me sadly,but I stare at the floor.

"Cuff him."

"Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again."

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing you."

"And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way."

"I didn't say there was, sweetie."

River squeezes me in her arms before a soldier comes up and holds out one of his. I take it and lean on him.

"There are so many theories about you and I and Maxy, you know?"

"Idle Gossip."

"Archaeology."

River steps toward him.

"Same thing!"

"Am I the woman who marries you or the woman who murders you?'

"Ohh, I don't want to marry you."

"I don't want to murder you."

I start to feel water on my head and my hand on the soldier's arm. We both look at it then up at the ceiling.

"Doctor."

Amy calls softly. I look over to see the same thing we did. Water dripping from the cracks.

"What's that?"

"The pyramid above us? How many silence have you got trapped inside it?"

"None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting. For this Doctor. For you."

Rory burst in through the door and I gasp at seeing him.

"They're out!"

He slams the door shut.

"All of them!"

I hear gunfire and shouts as Rory barricades the door.

"No one gets in here!"

Rory joins the other soldiers by the stairs. The one holding my arm, gently walks with me to River and she wraps an arm around me as the soldier joins them.

"Ma'am, the men out there should be able to lock us down. We have them outnumbered."

Rory points his gun at the door as well.

"And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Whoops."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor walks toward the women tied in the chair. The lady in the lab coat beside me shouts in pain.

"Help her! Help her!"

The soldier who helped me cries out as well. I lean over Amy to see the lady. She turns to me and looks around.

"She's dead."

I hear the Doctor cry out and I automatically move, stumbling to him and rip it off him.

"Eye drives off, Now!"

Everyone stares at me and I glare at them.

"Remove them at once!"

I shout in a commanding voice.

Amy's activates next.

"The silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves."  
River moves to take Amy's off as I lean on the Doctor. We step toward her slowly, glaring at her.

"The effects will vary from person to person-either death or debilitating agony."

She chuckles and I can hear the hum of mine. But the pain never comes.

"Though they will take you all, one by one."

The Doctor glances at me and I make sure he doesn't see it's activated. The lady in the chair eye drive buzzes.

"What are you doing?"

It buzzes again.

"No, it's me. Don't be stupid."

My humming stops and I straighten up. The room has stopped spinning and I can start to feel my fingers and legs again.

"You need me."

She gasp as it buzzes.

"Stop it! Stop that!"

River comes next to me and takes the eye drive out. I lean off the Doctor and start to step back as he looks at her.

"We can stop this right now, you and I."

"Get it off me!"

The lady yells.

"Amy, Maximum, tell her."

Amy looks at me and I nod.

"We've been working on something. Just let us show you."

"No point. There's nothing you can do. My time is up."

"We're doing this for you."

"And people are dying, I won't thank you for that Amelia Pond."

"Shut up and listen to them!"

I shouted at him. I came to stand in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I have always stood by you, Doctor. Through every decision you made. Do you think that I would honestly waste time on something that I didn't think was worth it?"

He stares at me for a while before whispering.

"Never rush into something you don't completely understand."

I smile and nod to him. He bows his head and I kiss his forehead.

"Captain WIlliams, how long do we have?"

I hear Amy ask.

"Um.. A couple minutes."

There's a banging on the door.

"That's enough. We're going to the receptor room, Right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb."

River takes my hand a pulls me along beside her and I feel the Doctor on the other side of me. When we reach the top I hear gun fire in the distance.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's a Timey-Wimey distress beacon. Who built this?"

I try not to snort at his choice of words. The Doctor hears me and smirks in my direction.

"I'm the child of the TARDIS. I understand the physics. "

"But that's all you've got, is a distress beacon!"

I hit his shoulder and frown at him.

"I've been sending out a message, a distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning and I've sent a message everywhere- to the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything- 'The Doctor is dying. Please, please, help.'"

"River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse- it's stupid! You embarrass me."

I see the hurt look on River's face as Amy and Rory run up the stairs.

"We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes."

I walk over to the Doctor and slap him hard across the face.

"First of all, how dare you."

My voice like venom.

"We care for you, They did this because we love you! And you say that!"

I hiss as his head slowly moves back into place to look at me in shock. I jab my finger into his chest.

"Second of all, you arrogant jerk, you didn't even listen to her completely before you insulted the woman who is trying to fucking help you! I can't believe you would do such a thing! Pull your head out of your arse and listen to her!"

He stares at me in shock.

"Just tell him, River!"

Amy shouts.

"Those reports of the sunspots and the solar flares? They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you. The sky's full of a million million voices, saying 'Yes, of course, we'll help.'

The Doctor looked away from River and to me. He gave the look of regret and sorrow.

"You've touched so many lives, saves so many people, love."

I had tears in my eyes. Because of the hatred he held in himself.

"Did you think, when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask?"

River said as he glanced from her to me again.

"You've decided that the universe is better off without you,"

My voice cracked a little.

"But the universe doesn't agree."

River finished for me.

"River, Maxy. No one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating."

"We can't let you die-"

"But I have to die."

The Doctor pressed and River and I both had enough.

"Shut up!"

We shout at him.

"We can't let you die without knowing you are loved. By so many, and so much, and by no one more than us."  
River says as she cries. I had my own tears falling down my face.

"RIver, you and I and Maximum, know what this means. You know we are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions and billions will suffer and die."

"We'll suffer if I have to kill you."

"More than every living thing in the universe?!"

River and I stare at the Doctor in disbelief of the stupid question.

"Yes."

We say together. The Doctor stares at us as we held strong to our word. He looks to be close to tears.

"River, River, you know, why do you have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter- I hope you're both proud!"

He glares at Amy and Rory. Then he looks at me.

"And you."

He stops and shakes his head.

"You were an accident. You weren't suppose to be a part of this. And yet, here you are! You left me! You disappeared and you came back and you weren't..."

He gives me this sad, longing look. he sighs. He turns away from us and stares out.

"Amy, uncuff me now."

Amy looks to us and we nod. she goes to uncuff him. I hear him exhale and crack his fingers.

"Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long-Anything will do. Never mind."

He reaches up and pulls off his bow tie.

"River, take one end of this, wrap it around your hand and hold it out to me."

"What am I doing?"

"As your told. Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. "

He glances at me and gives a small smile.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what I promised, dear. But this is all I've got."

He sighs.

"Joe is going to kill me when he finds out."

I give him a confused look and he kisses my forehead and takes my hand.

"Take River's other hand."

I slip my hand in hers.

"Captain Williams, say 'I consent and gladly give.'"

"To what?"

"Just say it! Please."

"I… consent and gladly… give."

"Need you to say it, too. Mother of one of my brides."

The Doctor looks away from Amy.

"I consent and gladly give."

"Now, River, Maxy, I'm about to whisper something in your ear and you have to remember it very, very carefully and tell no one what I said."

We both nod and I lean back as the Doctor leans toward River. She gasps and he turns to me. He leans over and touches his lips to my neck quickly.

"Look into my eyes, Love."

He leans away and I look into his eyes. I gasp as well as I see him in his eye waving a cowboy hat. He looks over at the Amy and Rory as I let more tears fall down my face.

"I just told you my name. Now, there you go River Song, Melody Pond,"

He smiles at me.

"Maxy, Maximum Power, you're the women who married me. And, wives, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault. And I can't bear it another day. Please. Help me."

There's shouting and the distance as his hand tightens it hold on mine.

"There isn't another way."

River cries as well.

"Then you may kiss your brides."

The Doctor turns to me first and lets go of my hand as he rest it on my cheek. He looks into my eyes and I into his to see that he is no longer in there.

"I'm controlling this part, Love."

He whispers ever so quietly.

He leans down and kisses me deeply. I let one of my hands run up into his hair as he wraps an arm around my waist. He let's me go with one last kiss before nodding to River. I turn to her and she smiled at me as The Doctor retook my hand. I kiss her on the edge of her lips and she returns it. Then the Doctor and River face each other.

"I'll make it a good one."

He whispers and she smiles ever so slightly.

"You better."

I hold back the scream as I feel myself being yanked away from everything.

"River, you are forgiven… and Maxy… You are as well. Always and completely forgiven. Both of you. "

The Doctor's quiet voice comes to me in the darkness that surrounds me. And then I feel the softness of a bed.

**Hey guys, I've very sorry. I've been very busy and things haven't been the best. But I'm pretty far ahead in this story now so I might be able to post more for a few weeks. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we are very close to starting the second one. Sooooo, be ready for a surprise... sort of... thing...**

**-Maxy**


	23. Chapter 23

I groan and sit up. I hear the hum of the TARIDS and I fling my eyes open. I throw the covers off me and jump to my feet. I slid out the door and crash into the wall. I pick myself up and continue running down the hall until I make it into the control center.

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before, it's genius."

I watch the Doctor run around from up on the rail. I notice immediately, he's young. Very young.

"I'm sure it is, Love. Now tell me, where do I stand to you?"

They both froze and slowly turn up to look at me. The Doctor's face turns into one of anger.

"And where the hell have you been?!"

I flinch from his words and grip the railing tighter.

"I'll ask again, Doctor. Where do I stand with you?"

"You've been gone a bloody month! The TARDIS knew where you were, hell, River knew where you were! And we didn't!"

I frown even more and bite my tongue from lashing out at him. I turn to Amy.

"What's the last thing we did together?"

"We meet Vincent."

I nod before turning away from them. I start down the hallways, in no mood for the Doctor's attitude and heading for the restroom. I shut the door and strip off my shirt. I start to unbutton my pants when the door flies open and slams shut.

"Are you not even going to answer me!?"

"What do you want me to say?! There is nothing I can say that you won't be pissed about! If I tell you, you'll be mad at me because I've told you about your future, and if I don't you'll still be mad at me because I know more about what's going to happen to you from here on out until we reach a certain point!"

"Tell me something! Tell me why you didn't let me know where you were or what you were doing, but everyone else knew!"

"I didn't tell anyone anything! River was there, she already witnessed it! And it's the bloody TARDIS! She knows everything! But fine! You want me to say something about how I couldn't tell you? Okay, I couldn't tell you because, one I didn't know! And two, I felt like my soul was being ripped away from me! Now get out so I can take a bloody shower to be rid of all that!"

He stares at me as frustrated tears start to fall down my cheeks. I pull the tank top out from my jeans as I turn away from him and forcefully throw it off of me and at the floor. There was a hand around my wrist as I reached for my jeans again. He lightly tugged my hand away and pulled me to him. He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I cried in his shoulder.

"You're such a jerk."

I mumbled into his shoulder and he lays his hand on the back of my head.

"I know."

He whispers and I pulled him to me tighter. Soon, he's going to hate me. What he said about me… it's like he detested me.

"I'm so sorry."

I cry even harder as I repeat the words again and again in his shoulder. Fully crying.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry."

I repeated that line at least a dozen times while he tried to calm me down.

"Stop it. I can never hate you. Never. I love you too."

He mumbled that into my ear, always countering me. I'm hiccuping to a point where I can't speak and the Doctor pulls away with a small smile.

"Take a shower, dear. I'll wait for you in the hall."

He starts to let go, and I felt the fear grip my heart again.

"Don't leave me."

I whisper as I latch onto his hand. He stops and turns to me with a nod. I hesitantly take a step forward. I reach up and tug on his bow tie with a questioning look to him. He nods again and I tug it off him. I smile at the red bow tie that looks like the one for the wedding. He takes off his jacket and I slid his suspenders down off his shoulders

"Maxy, are you sure ab-"

He whispers to me and I rise up and kiss him.

"More than ever."

I whisper back to him. He takes one of my hands and kisses the back of it before pulling me closer and kissing my nose then my lips.

"Took you two long enough. Are you finally requited?"

I roll my eyes at Amy as the Doctor comes bouncing down and begins to mess with the controls.

"Right. Landed, come on."

The Doctor smiles at me as he holds out his arm and I take it.

"Where are we?"

"Planet one. The oldest planet in the universe, and there's a cliff of pure diamond and, according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters 50 feet high, a message from the dawn of time, and no one know what it says, 'cause no one's ever translated it. Till today."

_Did you remember to breathe in all that?"_

The Doctor smirks as Amy asks.

"What happened today?"

"Us. The TARDIS can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors. And read the very first words in recorded history."

The Doctor jumped off the platform and turned around and grabbed my waist and spun me off it. He holds out his hand to Amy and she takes it as we rush to the door. The Doctor opens it and we step out. As I see the words written in the cliff I start to laugh.

'Hello Sweeties.'

The Doctor glares at me as I try to contain my laughter. Amy laughs too and nods.

"Vavoom."

I laugh even harder and the Doctor tries not to laugh as well.

"What the hell is Vavoom?"

I wrap my arms around my sides as I laugh. The Doctor cracks a smile and Amy joins in with me. The Doctor pulls us into the TARDIS and starts putting in the coordinates. When we land The Doctor takes my hand and we walk out.

"Right place?"

"Just followed the coordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. 1:02 a.m."

I look up at the sky and frown at the Doctor.

"Looks a little too light to be a.m, love."

He looks around as well and taps his watch.

"No, p.m. My bad."

I pause as I look out over the field. The Doctor glances up then stops as well.

"No, AD."

"That's a Roman legion."

Amy says beside me.

"Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period."

"Oh, I know. My favorite topic at school."

I snort and she smiles at me.

"Let me guess. 'Invasion of the attractive Roman's'?"

"Close. 'Invasion of the Hot Italians.'"

I burst out laughing with her.

"Yeah, I did get marked down for the title."

A Roman solider came pounding up the way, breathing heavily.

"Hail, Caesar."

He hit his fist to his chest and raised it. Then he kneed to the ground.

"Hi."

Was the Doctor's reply.

"Welcome to Britain. We are honored by you and the lady's presence."

"Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person."

"Why does he think you're Caesar? And Maxy some lady?"

Amy asks as the Roman stood. You could see the smear of the lipstick on his face.

"Cleopatra will see you now."

I bite back a laugh as we follow the Roman.

_You seem to be very giddy._

_Well, what can I say? So far my time back has been nothing but.._

I take his hand and throw it around my shoulder as I wrap my arms around his waist. Snuggling closer to him.

_Fantastic._

He smirks down at me and kisses the top of my head. We enter the tent to see River, dressed up as Cleopatra. River smirks at me and I laugh.

"Hello sweeties."

"Hello yourself."

I call back with a wink. She smiles at me and nods.

"Glad to know that at least one of you have gotten there."

I laugh and shrug.

"Finest one to be first, don't you think?"

She laughs as the Doctor gives us weird looks. The Doctor walks up to her as she sets her wine glass down.

"River. Hi."

Amy chimes as she comes in. I watch as the Doctor stares at her and I catch River's eye. I roll mine and she winks back in response as the Doctor leans in closer to whisper.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe."

"You wouldn't answer your phone."

I smirk as she claps her hands, the servants leave, and River waits till the last one is gone before holding out a roll of paper to us.

"What's this?"

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent."

The Doctor snatches it from her hands and I take it from his and walk over to the desk, unrolling it.

"One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one."

I sigh and turn away. I run my hands through my hair.

"Doctor? Doctor, what is this?"

I look back over the Doctor's shoulders to see the TARDIS. Exploding.

The Doctor begins to pace.

"Why's it exploring?"

"I assume it's some kind of warning."

The Doctor sat himself down heavily in a chair. I come to stand behind him and rest my hands on his shoulder. Slowly rubbing them. He reaches up over his shoulder with one hand to rest it on mine, after I swat it away from his mouth as he bit his finger.

"What? Something's going to happen to the TARDIS?"

"It might not be that literal. Anyway this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign. See?"

"Does it have a title?"

The Doctor ask in a hoarse voice.

"The Pandorica Opens."

My head snaps up and I move away from behind the Doctor. He tugs me on his lap and I comply.

"The Pandorica? What is it?"

"It's a story, a fairy tale. From Greek mythology. This doesn't make sense. The Pandorica was just a box full of emotions."

"Well, in this reference it's still a box, but more of a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared things in all the universe."

I jump up and the Doctor does too.

"It's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real."

The Doctor begins to pace again and come to stand by River, staring at the painting.

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening. and it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding."

The Doctor grabs a handful of maps and throws them on the table.

"Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. you won't find it on a map."

**The man with green eyes who travels through time.**

I shake my head and blink a few times.

"No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it."

**He's the love of your life and one day… He'll lose you completely. But he won't remember the one who saved his life. The one to give him light. The one that meant all of time and space to him. **

Everyone is moving in a blurry way, and their voices sound plugged. I reach out for the Doctor and fall against him. Slowly my vision starts to clear and my hearing comes back.

"Maxy?"

"I'm fine. Just.. just another line."

The Doctor looks down at me worriedly.

"What do you mean another line? There's another one added on to the last time we meet?"

I nod my head to River.

"The one that meant all of time and space to him. You only have one more line, River… My time is almost up."

I whisper the last part to The Doctor and he pulls me against him, looking me in the eyes.

"I will protect you. Like I always promised too."

I give him a sad smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep love."

I stand up slowly and River takes my arm. I noticed she's change.

"Let's go."  
We run out to the horses waiting for us and ride at full speed. I rode with the Doctor as he held me tightly to his chest.

"It's a promise I will give my life to keep."

He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turn my head to kiss his cheek. We dismount and head toward the stones.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been extremely sick. And I'm sorry for being a lousy poster. Because of the sickness I'm exhausted all the time. And then add that on to a year that literally has not been in my favor. Anyway, I'm trying guys. and I haven't abandoned the story. I will never abandon this story. I promise.**

**Thatnks for reading.**

**-Maxy**


	24. Chapter 24

"How come it's not new?"

Amy ask as she put her hand on one of the big stones in stonehenge.

"Because it's already old. It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long."

River says as I stand on the stone in the middle and look at each stone.

"Okay, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of Byzantium."

"Spoilers."

River and I say together. The Doctor pauses and glances at me and I smile in return.

"No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens."

"Maybe I did. But I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere."

The Doctor picked me up off the stone and flicked his sonic at it.

"Energy weapons discharged on this site."

He sets me back on the stone and then climbs up next to me.

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it. "  
He jumps down and puts his head close to the stone. I jump down as well and come next to River.

"We need to get down there."

River nods her head.

"I have something back at the tent that may help."

She turns and heads for a horse and Amy jumps up and follows.

"I'll go with you."

When they both mount and gallop off the Doctor goes back to examining each stone and I sit on the middle one again.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, dear?"

I smile at the name and stand up.

"What did I miss while I was… gone?"

He stops and turns to me, with a small smile.

"Long story short, Amy and the TARDIS were stuck in the vortex while I was on earth, paying rent, and playing football."

I laugh and his smile grew.

"What? I'm an amazing football player!"

I laugh harder and he marches over to me.

"I am! You know what? After this, we're going to go and see Craig. He'll tell you. And I still have the key!"

"Who's Craig?"

"He was my flatmate!"

"You had a flatmate?"

"Yes!"

I fall back on the stone and laugh even more. I'm pulled up and pressed against the Doctor, as my laughs turn into giggles.

"I really like this side of you. Whatever happened on your little trip, it seemed like a good one."

"The best. Though the night isn't how it usually goes."

He gives me a confused smile and I kiss him.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out."

He smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"I can't wait."

I kiss him again and he grips me tighter pulling me closer.

"Maybe Craig can wait a little longer after this."

I smile and tilt my head side to side.

"Maybe."

I gave him another kiss before pulling away. River and Amy show up and we quickly set up River's devices. It's night by the time the last one is set.

"Right then, ready."

River starts typing on her thing and I squeezed the Doctor's hand. The stone creaks as it moves to the side, revealing a staircase.

"The underhenge."

The Doctor says as River flashes her flashlight down them. The Doctor lets go of my hand and reaches for his sonic. He holds out his other hand to me and I take it as we slowly make our way down the steps. The Doctor and River both grab a torch, I stand next to Amy as we look up at the huge door in front of us. the Doctor looks back with a smile and then opens the door with River. We look inside and I see a huge stone box with weird symbols on it.

"It's a Pandorica."

The Doctor says in awe, River smirks at me then looks to the Doctor.

"More than just a fairy tale."

The Doctor looked at the two of us then Amy, and step forward with my hand still in his. We walked a little ways closer and then we heard something that sounded like metal clattering. The Doctor uses the torch to look down beside us and we see the arm of a cyberman. The Doctor's grip on my hand tightens slightly before he lets go and continues to the Pandorica. He places his hand on it and examines it.

"There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies."

The Doctor moves around the Pandorica.

"The most feared being in all the cosmos. It was said that only one thing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. But it was said that that thing came second to the most feared being, because it was just the same. One day they would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

I stand next to River as she looks around the place with a device in hand.

"How did it end up in there?"

Amy asked as she stepped closer to the Doctor.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it."

The Doctor turned and ran off somewhere in the room, while River handed Amy the torch.

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him."

River says to Amy and Me. She turns to the box and starts scanning it.

"So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name."

"Sorry what?"

The Doctor says as he moves around the outer edge of the room.

"The story. Like what Max was saying. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favorite book when I was a kid."

The Doctor uses his sonic to scan the pandorica, having left his torch in a holster. He stops and moves toward Amy.

"What's wrong?"

Amy ask and I look between the two.

"Your favorite school topic, your favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence."

I roll my eyes and shake my head as he walks back to the Pandorica.

"So can you open it?"

"Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first. "

The Doctor says debating with himself.

"You don't have long to wait. It's already opening."

River says as she looks at the device in her hand.

"There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled, one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside."

I rush over to them and lean towards River.

"How long do we have?"

The Doctor and I ask together.

**So my google doc account got erased. And the entire story that I've been working on is gone. But I think I did go after that heart attack here. I'm sorry guys.**


	25. Excuses and IMPORTANT QUESTION

Hey guys, long time no see  
I'm going to start off by saying sorry. Things have been rough, life threw many, many curve balls my way. And to sum it up, I got hit by them all. I wasn't ready for what life had to give me. And that's my bad for falling away and not getting everything together sooner. If you don't want to read my little 'I'm lost and don't know what to do' story skip over this next paragraph and continue from there

CAUTION EMOTIONAL TRAIN WRECK AHEAD PROCEED AT OWN RISK OR SKIP PARAGRAPH AND GO TO THE NEXT FOR VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION

So, to catch you all up and give the excuses that are really just that, excuses. As you all know, a friend of mine had past away last year, and that screwed with my head and my emotions a lot. Which caused for a lack of motivation to write and, really, to do much of anything. Fast forward three months and I guess there was a reluctant, mutual agreement on calling off a relationship on both sides... fast forward two months I found out that he started dating a mutual friend literally a few days after we broke up. And then he had the nerve to tell me that it took HIM four months to get over us. Yet, here I am, confused as ever, still sure that I love the guy. Joyful me. But that screwed me over and all ready an emotional wreak over my friend, this hit me like a freight train and at this point... I shut down. I made the mistake of closing myself off from everyone and that hurt me in the long run. Some other stuff happened, like helping a friend to express their feeling to my ex even though it killed me to do so, My best friend and I can't get back to how we use to be out of lack of trust in the other now, the fact that I almost lost another friend to death, I started slipping in grades, trying everything to keep myself afloat in my classes, trying to please my family, I stopped drawing, and writing, my computer stopped working all together, I got a job so I could send it off to get it to work and pay for it. I became the antisocial, cynical (distrustful) person I use to be. And right now, I'm fighting tooth and nail to get back on track. I'm making progress, I really think I am. I had help. The man that hired me, we became friends instantly. He did all that he could to bring out my social, happy side. And he was one of those people where you couldn't help but smile around. He was chalk full of energy and life. And he made everyone smile. But he brought me out of my funk really. I came to work after school one day, I had thirty minutes before it was necessary to clock in, so I went to the back where the desk was. I took out a bunch of stuff in my bag and got ready to study for my finals and here he comes, looking over my shoulder, trying to help me out. And he saw an old drawing I had in my bag for a class and he just... he complimented it and stated that it was actually really good. And he doesn't compliment easily. I guess you could say that he sparked my inspiration again. The bittersweet thing about that all, is he had to leave the job to go to be some well known jeweler's apprentice. And as I left for the last time that I would see him, he said his famous line. I appreciate everything you do and everything you are. And I've been drawing a lot now. And I've decided to try a crack at this one more time, though everything has been hell.

IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME

So, now that I'm back, I've been thinking about going back and revising all this and (Hopefully) have a beta to help me... if it's still okay? Just to fix some things. And I've changed a lot in the past year. As I went back to read the beginning I'm honestly surprised. I'm hoping to go back and try to make it better. So my question is (Thought I'm really not holding my breath for a lot of feedback considering I've been gone a long time), would you guys be okay if I did? Go back and revise it all before I continue on to the end? Or would you guys prefer that I just go to the end and then fix it after I'm finished? If you guys chose the later I understand completely and I will do all in my power to finish it with the best that I can give. If you chose the first one then I will try and better this story instead of it being just talking and more details where it's need and less where it's too much. I'll post this and then look at it Saturday night to see what you guys want. If there's no response then I'll put it in the bio of the story to what I'm doing.

Thanks for you time guys. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to explain myself and ask the question. I'll take this down as soon as Saturday. Until next time.

-Maxy


End file.
